


Underfell: A new soul

by Fluffx_x



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Sans x insert, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 71,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffx_x/pseuds/Fluffx_x
Summary: After Frisk kept screwing with the timelines, one last genocide run, the constant resets made the timeline go too far back by months, before Frisk was even supposed to fall, a awkward 24 year old girl ended up there as a glitch.





	1. Welcome to Underfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is not cannon to Underfell itself, its just fanfiction written by another loser fangirl, I do not own any of the cannon characters. There is going to be some pretty graphic material, I don't recommend if not into that, or underaged.   
> I also type script form a lot, just a heads up. If you like my story, my insert, ect, Im also on deviantart, twitter as PeppermintLoser.   
> Thanks for reading!

It was the end of Chia's shift, she worked as a part time employee at a often busy burger shop, just got off for the day, was now at the grocery store, sorta wandering, lost in her own thoughts. She was deciding what junk food to buy, thinking how much money she had, walking, thinking. She finally decided on a filet mignon steak that was on sale, soda, and a bag of Veggie Chips. After checking out on self checkout, she began walking home 

 

In Underfell, Sans was about to give Frisk his usual monologue, but he decided not to  
Sans: Actually, ya know what, kid? I aint giving ya the satisfaction, lets just get to the point.  
He went in boss battle mode, made his first attack which was abunch of attacks happening all at one time, really fast. Frisk dodged them all. 

They got in a battle, Sans got cut on his arm, it took half of his HP, he demanded Frisk to tell him why they kept killing everyone  
Sans: Why do you keep doing this!? I protected ya, my brother was nice to ya, everyone loved, fuck it, loves you! Do you have some sort of sick kick for this or some shit!? 

Frisk just giggled, this made Sans tear up, clutch his chest 

Sans: So that's what it is, huh!? Our lives is just a big game to you!? You get satisfaction from this!? Do you hate us that much!? 

Frisk didn't respond, gave him a sick smile

Sans growled  
Sans: Quit fucking looking at me like that! 

Unfortunately Frisk managed to defeat him, he slowly turned into dust, a tear fell  
Sans: Y-....You cant keep doing this...One day...You are going to really fuck things up...And a simple reset wont fix it... 

Frisk looked at him, not smiling anymore. Sans coughed up blood

Sans: Welp...look at the bright side...Im about to see Paps again.. Heh..You are just going to reset again.. Its a endless loop for ya... Don't ya find it boring, though? You've seen every result now, haven't ya? What more do you expect? Its...It may take me a bit...but in time..I will remember this...the other times..you may gain the trust, love of everyone else..but I wont... You humans call us the monsters... 

Sans died, his soul shattered, was nothing but dust. Frisk stood, did nothing. They realized..he was right. Instead of finishing the run, going to Asgore, they summoned the reset button

 

Chia was just on the surface, taking a walk. It was night, she had on red plaid fluffy pajama pants, a black batman t shirt, nightmare before Christmas slippers. She was just skimming through music on her phone, had ear buds in.

She had freckled cheeks, shoulders. She was only 5.2, had a rather big behind, chest for such a small thing, but she wasn't exactly the skinniest. She did  
have a gut, it was hard to tell if she wore lose clothing, but it popped out if she had no shirt on or depending on the outfit. Even her fingers were smaller than most adult women. Her eyes were hazel, had a pinch of brown in there. Her hair was long, it went past her shoulders, her bangs were a tad too long, the wings part of her hair was longer than the back, that's how she liked it. She did have a tatoo that her sleeve was hiding on a shoulder, a navel piercing that was never seen.

It was a warm fall night, the wind felt nice, stars were out, the moon shined, leaves fell off trees as the autumn wind blew.  
Not paying attention, she fell into a huge hole that felt like came from out of nowhere.

Chia had no idea where she was, she knew climbing up was pointless. So she walked. She got lost a few times. Monsters did try to attack her, she ran for it. She was scared, her heart hurt, she had terrible stamina, was not fast. She got stuck in some puzzles in the Ruins for awhile, got lucky the spikes were out of order at the time.

In Snowdin, Papyrus was lecturing Sans about crap, as always. Sans just nodded, looked uninterested. He was used to it.

Papyrus: I better not find you asleep again, Sans! And if I come home, I find that you once again, failed to pick up that nasty ass sock, I swear to God, Sans, I will force that foul thing down your throat! Am I clear!?

He growled, hands on his hips, sick of his brother's laziness.  
Sans: Yes, boss.

Papyrus left to tend to a meeting with King Asgore as requested.

Sans laid back at his station in his chair, reaching in his coat pocket, pulling out a cigarette box. His head hurt from drinking the night before, was hung over. He took a cigarette out, lit it with a lighter, took a puff. He doubted any human would fall. He hadn't seen one since the last fallen soul, but that was two years ago. Everyday just felt the same. He honestly lost hope that any good would come to him, just did his own thing.  
After a bit he closed his eyes, just half asleep.

 

Chia just escaped, slid her back against the Ruins door on the other side, now in Snowdin, slid into the snow, panting, sweating, needed to catch her breath. She just barley got killed by Toriel. She took a bit of a break, got up.

Chia: N-now where am I?..I almost got killed multiple times, including being roasted by a huge ass goat. Now, snow..what the hell is this place..?

She stood up, brushed the snow off her butt as she did. She inhaled, held her arms close for warmth, regretting not wearing a jacket. She soon found Sans at his station.  
Chia: *looks close, thought to herself* Eessh..he doesn't look friendly. Not at all...better not wake him.. I'd rather not be almost killed again.. *thinks up how to get past him* ..I could...sneak past him?

She swallowed, what felt like swallowing her heart back into her chest. She got in the snow, got on all fours. She began to quietly, slowly crawl past the front of his post. However, crawling didn't exactly help. It still made shuffling, slight crunching noise. Sans woke up,trying to rest off his hangover, not really bothering to actually look.

Sans: Hello?

Chia froze, stayed quiet as possible. Her heart beat rapidly, hurting her, pale, sweating once again.  
Sans: Anyone there?... *shrug, continues to smoke his cigarette* guess it was just nature or some shit..  
He closed his eyes, still laying back

Chia's hands were freezing, red. She had her bare hands in the snow. She wanted to warm them up in her lap, but knew he was awake now, was praying he'd just go back to sleep. Suddenly a alarm on her phone went off, the chorus to the song she had set as her ringtone blared loudly.  
Sans jerked up, snarled, teleported right in front of her. Chia, in panic, terrified what'd happen next, curled up, hands over her head, thinking "I'm dead. I'm gonna die. "


	2. Caught by Sans

Chia just stayed frozen in her position, not getting up, or moving a muscle. Knowing monsters had magic, she was too scared to do anything, especially she just saw the skeleton can freaking teleport, knew there was no point in running from him.

Red stood over her, his breath could be seen in white puffs. He chuckled to himself, thinking he spoke too soon when he thought another human wouldn't fall.

Red: You aren't very good at sneaking, human.

He was staring at her rather pathetic position, put his hands on his hips

Red: Well..? Aren't you going to say anything..?

Chia tried to think of something to say, but just couldn't think of anything. Her mind was blank from panic. Red sighed, pinched where his nose would be, honestly finding this rather annoying. He was hoping the human would fight so he could just kill the thing, bring the soul to Asgore.

But this human just too big of a wuss. He wasn't sure what to do. Not to mention Red picked up a scent..something in him told him don't hurt her.

Red:...You're pathetic.. I can't just let you wander around however. Even if you are too big of a coward.. *sigh* get up already. I ain't gonna kill ya.

Chia sat up, shivering, trying to warm her hands, arms up. She still didn't say anything. Red's eye glowed, he lifted her with his magic, making her yelp, sweat more

Red: I'm taking you to Boss..

Red went home, luckily noone saw chia.

Red: Yo, Papyrus!

He called out. No response. That told him that Papyrus was still not back in town. Red grumbled, set chia on the couch.

Red: Edgy bastard is still at the meeting.

He pulled out a mustard bottle with his magic from the fridge. Chia just watched him. Red saw, looked bored.

Red: Dont get ideas. I can instantly kill you just like *snaps his fingers* , don't fucking try.

Red leaned back against the wall

Chia was still scared, but she was craving something sweet. She reached in her pocket, pulled out a tube form candy. In the tube was a gooey candy. Ooze Tubes were what they were called. Chia loved them. However, people knew it was just candy, but it looked...perverted.

Chia took the plastic wrap off, began to squeeze the tube. Red, keeping an eye on her, saw, he had a "what the fuck" expression on his face, looking at the candy. She licked some of the candy off where it came out. This made Red turn a dark red, look more weirded out.

Red: Okay, are you trying to seduce me-!?

Chia: What!? No, no, no, its just candy!

Her face also went red. She got teased a lot about eating that candy.

Red: Do you have to eat that in front of me!?

Chia: Its candy!

She said that in what sounded like a bizzare accent.

Red: If you're hungry, there is food! I will get you something to eat! Just for the love of God, put that shit away!

Papyrus just came home, Chia was the first thing he saw. His eyes went wide.

Papyrus: A Human!

Red: About fucking time! I caught it at my station!

Papyrus: Excellent work, Sans! *sees Chia with the ooze tube* What is that!? *snatches it from her hands* That looks wrong! Get it out of here!

He chucked it out the window, chia had a little sad drool, watching her candy go because that was the last one she was ever going to eat because the factory didn't make them anymore. Red laughed.

Papyrus grabbed Chia by the arm, pulled her up.


	3. Get used to your new life

Papyrus grabbed Chia by the arm, pulled her up.

He was really tall, both skeletons looked intimidating. Heck, everyone in Underfell did. He had to be seven feet tall. Red's head was under Chia's head, at her neck, she was only 5.2 feet after all.

Her throat hurt. She already knew these creatures in this world wanted her dead. The tall skeleton looked at her with his red eyes. Chia was just about to tear up, her face starting to get blotchy, red, certain that 'this is how I die, isn't it?'.

Papyrus: Grillby could use some help at the bar. The man works hard.

Red: I'm sure Grillbz will love it.

He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Chia: w-wait..you...arent gonna kill m-me?

Both brothers were pretty rude, Papyrus was more hostile than Red, but they actually didn't want to kill anyone. Thier whole life in the underground, they have seen their own race attack and or kill their own. It honestly made the brothers sick, disgusted that their own people did these things to each other. They were raised by it.

Red was 8 years old, Papyrus just 3 when they got banished to the underground. Red was 26 years old, Papyrus 21 now. It had been 17 years. Red did used to go to school with human children before then. Because he got bullied for being a skeleton, he became a bully himself. He'd steal kid's food, make fun of them, didn't do physical attacks. There was one human he was actually nice to. The human was 4. Red didn't remember too much about it, its been so long. The human always carried a ninja turtle doll on her, was never without it, she didn't talk, didn't understand a lot. That was all he could remember from it. The rest was hazy.

Papyrus dragged Chia to Grillby's, threw the doors open. Red had followed, had to see this.

Papyrus: Grillby! I have brought new help!

All of the monsters in the bar just wanted to leap up from their seats, kill the girl, but just gave her a death glare, snarling. They knew what the skeleton brothers were capable of. They mostly didn't attack because of Papyrus. Him being in the Royal Guard, they'd rather not piss him off.

Grillby: Papyrus, are you fucking serious right now!? Thats a human! Slaughter it!

Chia went pale. Papyrus had her in a arm, by his side, she just hung there in his hold. It honestly kinda hurt since he was just bones.

Papyrus: This human is too pathetic to kill!

Red: yup. First time I've seen a human just wuss like that.

Chia mouthed "rude". Mouthed it because she didn't want the brothers to hear.

Grillby: I don't care! After everything humans had caused us, I will not hire one!

Grillby was made a purple fire, was dressed pretty fancy, had a black tux, red tie, a jacket similar to Red's, but the fluff on the hood white. He was the same height as Papyrus. He looked pissed, had his arms crossed.

Papyrus set chia down

Papyrus: Sans!

Red: yeah, boss?

Papyrus: eye on the human!

Red: sure.

Papyrus went to the bar, quietly speaking to Grillby, noone else could hear them.

Grillby: papyrus, do you realize even if I did hire the human, the king could find out, I could lose my business, you could lose your job, right? Are you fucking crazy?

Papyrus: I got this, Grillby. I always keep my word, unlike my useless brother.

Grillby: *sigh*..but what about the human though..there's many things to worry about. This isnt your wisest plan.

Papyrus: I'm aware..I will make it worth your while.. I will pay off all of Sans' tab.

Grillby: *eye brow up* you're kidding? All of it? Its really high.

Papyrus: I get a good pay. I promise.

Grillby groaned softly, put a hand on his head, thinking it over for a bit.

Grillby: okay...but what about a home for her? What if Asgore is around?

Papyrus; the human will stay in my house. Noone goes inside there. Sans and I don't get visitors. There is a third bedroom in the house. We aren't sure why its there, but we left it alone. She can sleep there.

Grillby: fine.. I will help you try to keep her only known in Snowdin.

Papyrus: excellent.

Papyrus rose up. The whispering ended. Everyone stared at them. Grillby began talking to the monsters in the building. Papyrus went back to chia, Red.

Papyrus: you're hired.

Red: Grillbz actually agreed?..huh..

Papyrus: I promised to pay your debit to him. You're fucking welcome

He grumbled to his shorter brother. Red didn't seem to care too much.

The monsters didn't like the idea of a human working for Grillby. They were angry about it. Chia heard them, held her arms.

She didn't know the tale, didn't know why they hated humans so much.

The brothers went home, Papyrus dragged chia along.

At home, he showed her the empty bedroom, closed the door when she was in. She sat on the bed.

She noticed a picture on the on the nightstand. It was children sans and papyrus, there was a space between them like someone was there, but was erased from the picture. That really confused chia.

She picked it up, thought about asking sans and papyrus, but she didn't want to piss them off accidentally, put the picture down.

She looked at the time. 9:47pm.

She wasn't too hungry, already ate before she fell.


	4. She isn't so bad

Chia started her new job at Grillby's. She wore a tux similar to Grillby, had a little note pad on her, for her to write down orders. The monsters in Snowdin did keep Chia being there secret, only for Grillby. They respected him. They still hated the fact that a human was there, just wanted to kill it, take its soul to Asgore.

Her job wasn't bad, except for the monsters in the bar snarling at her, glaring at her, being rude towards her. She wasn't scared of the skeleton brothers anymore. She didn't go near them very much, didn't want to bug them. If she wasn't at work, she would be in the 3rd bedroom that Papyrus showed her, or in the bath. Red had refused to talk to her, he honestly found her really damn annoying, stupid.

Chia was being barked at by everyone all day, she was overwhelmed from everyone expecting her to do so much at one time. She could multitask, but just because she was human, everyone hated humans, they were just doing it to be assholes. 

There were times when she tuned out for a short bit.  
That was normal for her, it happened all the time. 

Red was at Grillby's alot, he often kinda watched her, mostly drank a beer or two or mustard, talked to Grillby, took a nap. 

Grillby: Chia. Check that bathroom. I got a complaint on it. 

Chia first went to take a look to see what she was dealing with. She knocked. No answer. To be sure, she opened the door abit, called "Hello?" twice. No answer 

Chia: okay. I don't want to see no dongs.   
She said as she went in, Red heard, he choked on his beer abit. 

Red: what the fuck did she just call a dick?

At one point when she got back to her usual work after cleaning in the bathroom, Red made a snarky comment about her walking too slow, Chia sighed softly, was already stressed as it was. 

Chia: Do forgive me for having a disabilty. 

Red: You are not disabled. You are just saying that so I will feel bad for you. It's not going to work, kid. Nice try. 

Chia: I'm not. I really am. I almost got locked up as a baby for it because they assumed I'd be drooling, in a wheelchair, they wanted my folks to just give up on me. 

Red: oh? Then what is it you have? Do tell. 

Red still didn't believe her. He felt no reason to trust her, he basically felt like she was going to be another Frisk, he didn't want to risk it. 

Chia: Autism. 

Red: And what does it do? 

Chia: There's many forms of it. It's hard to explain. 

Red: Maybe it's hard to explain because you made it up. 

Chia: I promise you, im not. It can have different effects depending on the person. It all just depends. 

Red rolled his eyes. 

Red: sure.

 

That night, Red did find a book about mental behaviors, how it can effect people, how to react, treat people with them. He was sitting on the couch, a bottle of beer beside him, his shoes off.  
Papyrus came in the room, could smell his feet, cringed.

Papyrus: For fuck sakes, Sans! You are going to kill something with your fucking smelly ass feet! 

Red: Huh. I can't smell anything 

Papyrus: Then you've gone nose blind! 

Red: Noses can't see, buddy. 

Papyrus took his boot off, threw it at Red's head 

Red: that was fair. 

Papyrus: Scrub your fucking feet or I will do it for you! 

Red: In a bit, boss, I'm just looking for something. 

Papyrus: What? 

Red: Chia said she has something called "autism", I am looking to see if that's a actual thing, not a excuse she pulled out of her ass

Papyrus looked confused, didn't know what that was. 

Red: ah, here we are... "A serious developmental disorder that impairs the ability to communicate and interact. Symptoms can also include obsessive of interest, repetitive behavior. Signs of it in adults can include always bumping into things and tripping over own feet.Deep knowledge of one particular topic. Makes random sounds. Prefers daily routine the same, gets overwhelmed if sudden change. Co-workers say talks like a robot. Misses socail cues. Cant understand sarcasm..." fuck.. and I feel like a asshole.. *Holds his face, disappointed with himself* ..I thought she was just saying that... fuck.. 

Red was thinking, silent. He set the book down, teleported to her bedroom, knocked. 

Chia: yeah? 

Red: yo, it's Sans 

Chia: alright 

Red opened the door 

Red: christ..how am I going to say this? *he said to himself, rubbing his skull* I was wrong about what I said, I didn't know that you actually had autism..hell, I didn't know what it was. I still don't trust ya, don't get me wrong, but im gonna knock that shit off, go easier on ya. 

Chia: *nods* alright 

Red didn't know what else to say, looked off 

Red: that's pretty much it I guess. 

He left, closed the door He started to be more calmer around her. He still didn't fully trust her. 

A month later 

Chia still worked at Grillby's, got used to things.

Red went to Grillby's everyday, mainly to sit at the bar for a bit, talk to Grillby, or fall asleep. He slept a lot. Being a slacker was kinda his thing. It was night, trash needed to be taken out the back.

Grillby: Chia,take out the trash. The dumpster is outside in the back.

Chia got the trashbag out, it was heavy for her, so she was trying to hurry, just get it over with. After throwing the bag into the dumpster, as she was catching her breath, she noticed something in the snow. Her eyebrow went up, she leaned down, brushed off some snow, to find a baby goat monster,only a week old, cold, covered in snow.

Chia: Jesus fucking christ-!

She quickly took the baby, ran went back to the lobby area, cradeling the goat in her arms, noone saw the infant. Chia was trying to figure out what to do. Grillby saw chia, grabbed her by the shoulder, growled at her as a warning.

Grillby: What do you think you're doing!? Get back to work!

Chia: S-sir, I highly apo-apologize! B-b-but I couldn't let it just freeze to death!

Grillby's eyes widened, was silent. All of the monsters started to approach chia, grillby.

Doggo: Grillb, want me to kick her ass for such disrespect?

Chia: I really am sorry,i-its just,its just a baby-! I-i found it outside when I was t-taking out the trash-!

The baby goat opened her eyes. They were milky.

Grillby: *shudder* o-oh god-! Its blind!

Red was waking up from his nap,rubbed his eyes, hearing the commotion. He looked over,trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The baby goat started to sob. Red then realized that Chia was holding a abandoned baby goat. His eyes widened, he quickly went over after calling papyrus, telling him what was going on.

Chia was trying to calm the baby down. It didn't work.

Red: *frowns* it can't hear you..

Grillby: it can't see,can't hear..that explains why it was abandoned.. *sad sigh*

Red:...I'll take care of her. I know how to care for kids.

Red actually felt really bad for the infant, softened up.

Chia: I will too...

Grillby:..can I see the child?

Chia let grillby hold her. Grillby took the baby to his office. He came back out with her,had put cute pajamas on her.

Grillby: this used to be my daughter's. She can't fit in her old clothes anymore. I'll bring over some more.

Chia: thank you..

Red took the baby goat,was holding her. His fatherly instincts were kicking in,he didn't even know he had them.

Grillby: Chia..can I be her caregiver?

Grillby was actually being nice,also had softened up. Chia nodded. Grillby smiled, actually pulled her into a hug,which surprised her.

Grillby: Thank you so much!

Red:..hmm..I think I will call you Buttercup.. like the flower..Tori and her kids loved them...

Chia: Toriel...you mean the older goat that chased me?

Red: *nods* ..Old lady isn't actually so bad..things just..are really fucked up down here...

Chia was silent. She was starting to realize why everyone is so damn rude, violent. She couldn't believe she didn't see it. Everyone here all lived their own hell, were just trying their best to live their life.

Papyrus showed up. He went over,got on a knee,gently scratching behind Buttercup's ear. A weak bleat came from her, liking that.

Red and papyrus stood up,Red still holding Buttercup. They began to leave,Red gestured his head to chia to come home with them.


	5. Discovering new Worlds

Two weeks had passed, Red always cared for Buttercup. He treated her like his own. Buttercup could smell people's scent, recognized his, Chia's, grillby's, Papyrus's. She was only comfortable if they touched her, would freak out if anyone else did. Buttercup saw Red as her father, Chia as her mother, Papyrus and Grillby as her uncles.

Red had his red sweater, coat off, was in a black tank top he wore underneath his sweater, he'd sleep in it most of the time. He was laying back on the couch, asleep with Buttercup on top of his chest, gently held her close, snoring. Papyrus was on Patrol, like normal. Chia just got back from work, came in, closed the door. Buttercup woke up, sniffed, picking up her scent. Red opened a eye, saw Buttercup bleat at the scent.

Red: Hey, Chia-Latte. The kid wants you.

"Chia-latte" was a name Red would call her. At first he did it just to be a dick, but now he was slowly starting to warm up to her, so it wasnt to pull her leg anymore, just called her that.

Chia went over, took Buttercup, held her. Buttercup held onto her. Buttercup was a warm, fluffy baby goat. Red sat up, went to the kitchen. Frisk had already fallen, went through Snowdin, was doing the Undyne part. Frisk was a unknown gendered 7 year old. Frisk didn't seem to talk.

Red got a mustard bottle, as he took sips, he looked out the window. He saw the original Sans asleep by a tree.

Red: ...whathe-?!

Chia: what? What is it?

Red didn't answer her, pulled his sweater on, threw on his coat, teleported to Sans. Sans had his hood up, snoring. He seemed peaceful. Red was standing, stairing at him, having many questions come to mind. He nudged Sans with his foot.

Red: Hey! Wake yo ass up!

Sans woke up slowly, looked at him. He just silently, sleepily looked at Red.

Sans:..huh..this is new..a..Gothic me?

Red: *crosses his arm* fucking excuse you. Who the hell are you? Why do you look like me? Where the hell did you come from?

Sans: *shrug* I honestly don't know either...tiba honest with ya, I thought I was still at my Snowdin..

Red: why the fuck are you here?

Sans: idunno..

Red: well, you better explain yourself.

Chia was watching, still inside, holding Buttercup, looking out the window. She was confused, but more curious.

Somehow Red and Sans found out about what the heck happened, aus. Sans left, went home. Red was in awe. He teleported back inside, just sat on the couch, silent, had no words.

Chia: what? What happend?

Red:...*shakes head*... Apparently..Alternate Universes exist..and I just so happen to be one of the bad Sanses...

Chia: ...bad? How?

Red: ..I'm seen as a villain..I don't fucking see why..just because everything has gone to shit, I'm assumed to be a horrible creature.. Waaay to make me feel even more like shit...

Chia:..that...doesn't ..make sense though.. How does that explain why you are mistaken for a villain..?

Red: *hard shrug* I don't fucking know. I just have the worst luck.

He looked like he was angry, bottling up inner pain. Chia wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to comfort him, but was not sure what to do. Buttercup crawled onto his lap, Red held her, weakily smiled.

Red: heh..well..at least you know I'm not oh so evil..

Buttercup nibbled his finger, red kept his smile, rubbed Buttercup's back

Chia:..I know you're not bad.

Red just sighed

Red: ...I dunno..I don't.. So I'm the town laughing stock..boss can't stand me..now..I just..I don't get it..

Chia felt bad for him. She looked at him for a bit. She went to the kitchen. She came back, baked cookies, brougt him a plate.

Red: ...what's this?

Chia: to make you feel better. I know you like mustard, so I put some in and on the cookies

Red: ..mustard cookies..? You made them..?

Chia: wellll, I followed instructions on a cookie mix box. I can't cook to save my life . Except certain types of steak *chuckle* what do you think?

Red took a bite. He nodded.

Red: not bad..thanks..

Chia handed him the remote for the TV

Chia: you can turn it on whatever

Red: you just got home from work, you don't want to pick?

Chia: I'm good, you pick

Red took it, started to look what was on. He was quiet. He then looked at her.

Red: Hey, Chia.

Chia: yee?

Red: you're okay..sorry I was such a dick to you..

Chia: oh, no, no, no, it's okay, I completely understand.

Red: yeah, but I feel bad

Chia: it's all good

Red: okay. It's just...nevermind..

Chia: what?

Red: it's complicated, I don't want to talk about it

Chia: it's okay. 

Red actually did appreciate her showing him kindness. He really didn't get much of it. Chia was hungry, pulled a wad of money out of her pocket, counting 

Chia: hey, I'm going to the market really fast. I'll be back 

Red: Be fast. I don't like you out there by yourself. 

Chia: i'll try 

Chia got up, left the house. Red felt a bit better now, but was still bothered he was considered bad. He felt like no matter what it was never enough. He closed his eyes, taking a nap. He woke up to a smell. He opened his eyes slowly, sniffed. 

Red: something smells fucking great.. 

Red stood, holding sleeping Buttercup in a arm, the source was coming from the kitchen. Chia went out, bought a steak. Not a regular one. A ribeye. The melted butter, olive oil to help cook it was popping up a bit, tiny bits got Chia's wrist. She waved her hand a bit 

Red: oh shit, you got a expensive steak. 

Chia: I get the ones that are getting close to expire, on sale. I can afford those. It's no problem for me. I eat them the same day I buy them or the day after. 

Red: that smells really good 

Chia: oh, I used to burn it when I first started doing it. I learned I turned it up too high. I know better now. 

Chia after a bit got it off the pan, poured a small bit of the juice ontop, cut it in half to see if it was cooked enough, she shook her head, popped it in the microwave 

Red: you're going to fuck it up 

Chia: I do this all the time, I'm watching it

She took it out when it was cooked enough, put a bit more salt and pepper on it, cut a peice, took a bite, nodded 

Chia: oh yeah. Want a bite? 

Red: nah 

Chia: you sure? 

Red: actually, I'll try. Why not? 

Chia cut another peice for him. He tried it, his eyes went wide 

Red: Oh my god! That's amazing! What the heck did ya do!? 

Chia smiled, blushed

Chia: I just season it up both sides with salt and pepper before cooking, I put a bit more after. Salt and pepper can do wonders. I don't mind sharing. I'll split it, I'll bring you yours when I finish 

Red: sweet

He sat down on the couch again. When she finished, Chia gave him his, both finished pretty fast. She turned, saw him licking the steak juice off the plate 

Chia: I do that too 

Red: sorry..it's been awhile...I love good steak..especially when it's all juicy.. 

Chia: I'm the exact same way. Heck, I'm a steak junkie. I'm a sucker for it. 

Red chuckled. He looked off, smiling a bit. 

Chia: oh hey..sorry I talk alot sometimes, I tend to do that alot..especially if I feel excited, or- 

Red: no..don't be..it's been so long..I used to have Tori, but one day she suddenly snapped on me..I don't think she likes me anymore 

Chia: that sucks...I'm sorry 

Red: quit saying sorry 

Chia: sorry 

Red: you just did it 

Chia laughed  
Chia: sorry! Trust me, I'm especially bad about it at my old job. The maintenance guy always mocked me for it! Bad habit.. I also used to make goat jokes 

Red: Goat jokes? 

Chia: well, it wasn't even a joke. It was just stupid crap like "you're a goat"

Red burst out laughing

Red: so you just called people goats?! Why!? 

Chia: I don't even remember, it was something I did for so long. I'd even call myself Goat on my ticket to get called out, I'd name the characters in my games "GOOOOAAT" or "GOAT!" , one time I called myself "Mr Goat" 

Red rolled his eyes while smiling 

Red: you're so fucking weird... Oh, that reminds me. I was at the dump today, I found this. I remembered you had this guy on your slippers 

He opened his inventory, took out a disk, handed it to Chia. She took a look. It was Nightmare Before Christmas. 

Chia: what the hell? Who would throw that in the trash, man? This is a great movie. You ever seen it? 

Red: What year was it made in? Because I haven't seen any surface movies that were made around current time and when I first came here. 

Chia: 1993. I wasn't born yet when it was released. 

Red: I was. I was born in 1992. Im a year older than it. I don't remember. Maybe I'll remember it. Turn it on. 

Chia did so, pressed play. As he watched the film, he several times got glimpses of Chia stairing at him. After the 5th time, he got weirded out 

Red: stop stairing at me 

Chia: s-sorry..it annoys everyone. I-I don't know why I do it. When I watch anything with anyone, I can't help it. I like to see reactions. 

Red looked at her 

Red: ..it's a "tik" isn't it? 

Chia nodded quietly 

Chia: sorry for upsetting you, it annoys everyone, im so sorry, Sans 

Red shook his head 

Red: Don't be. I didn't know...is there anymore that I should know about? Is that whispering what you said you do sometimes one?

Chia: yeah. I thought I got rid of that but nope 

Red nodded, listening. He actually considered her his friend now


	6. Furinirds are assholes

A week passed, Frisk still was working their way to break the barrier, since it was Underfell, it was a lot more difficult, dangerous, so it was taking awhile.

Chia had gotten a crush on the original Sans, was debating if she should ask him out or not, had bad luck dating wise, didn't like to be the one to ask someone out, the answer always being no if she did. Sans would sometimes visit her, Red at Grillby's, they'd talk about updates, their day. Sans was drinking ketchup, Red was drinking mustard. Chia watched them.

Chia: seeing you guys do that reminded me of the time when I drank syrup like a shot. My sister dared my brother to do it. He had trouble doing it. I just took my syrup cup, drank it like nothing. I was given a dollar for actually doing it.

The Sanses just staired a her, no comment.

Red: You're fucking weird, ya know that?

Sans: heh. Bet you can't do a whole bottle like us with ketchup and mustard.

Red: That's syrup though, not to mention, she's a human, can't things we can.

Sans: it'd be funny to watch.

Chia chuckled.

Red: Oh god, what are you laughing about?

Chia grinned big, chuckling more, opening a syrup bottle

Red: You're not-

Chia: im doing it

Red: You're going to hate yourself

Grillby was watching, would tell her to stop, but weirdly was curious what would happen. Sans looked excited to see this. Chia began to freaking drink the syrup. She was having pauses as she did it.

Sans: careful, kiddo..

Grillby: you're going to feel so fucking sick

Chia actually managed to finish it. Everyone just stared at her in awe.

Red: …no comment.. can't believe you did that..damn...

Sans patted her back

Sans: you okay?

Chia: *nods* I'm okay

Red: how are you not puking right now?

Chia: oh, I want to-

Chia went quiet, had a disgusted face, she swallowed

Chia: and I just swallowed it to prevent doing it right here, and I'm sad now..

Red: awe..

Sans: Hey, Edge Grillbz, can we-

Red: I got it, Grillbz will hurt himself..

Red teleported, teleported back with a cup of water, gave it to Chia, she drank from it, thanked Red.

Grillby saw everyone outside quickly run to their homes, go in.

Grillby:…Everyone stay inside!

Chia was confused what was happening. Red immedatily pulled out his phone, calling papyrus, frisk, everyone.

Red: Stay out of Snowdin until further notice. A Furinird is out. I will call again once it leaves.

Chia: what's a Furinird?

Sans: Its a giant dragon, bird like monster. They are friendly in my world, but this being Underfell, they are dangerous here.

Chia: how come I've never heard about these things?

Sans: its very rare to see one. They live in the woods in a huge tree, they don't come out much, sleep most of the time.

Red: In this world, they kidnap, eat their victim.

Chia: oh damn!

Grillby: exactly.

Everyone stayed inside. 9 minutes passed. The Furinird was flying in rounds in Snowdin, looking out for victim. It was huge. It was a beautiful creature, looked like a fluffy white dragon with ice blue eyes, breathed ice. Red had a mini telescope, watching out. Buttercup was in good hands, with papyrus. Papyrus was showing Buttercup to Asgore. She was not Toriel and Asgore's child. Their only birth child was Asriel. Buttercup's bio parents were unknown.

Monster Kid was out, wasn't aware of the Furinird, just left his house. He lived alone.

Red: god damn it, kid-!

He teleported outside, telling him about what was happening. Monster kid was stubborn, Red was trying hard to get him to see it wasn't fake. M.K. finally learned it was the truth when it suddenly swooped down, let out a roar, he screamed, Red pushed him out of the way, before he knew it, got grabbed by the Furinird, making him yelp.

He tried to teleport out if its claws, but no victim could use their magic to save themself from it.

Chia: Sans!

Grillby: Fucking hell!

Sans whipped out his phone, calling someone. A portal opened, a tall sans came out, he had bright blue eyes, wore the outfit underfell papyrus wore, only had a long, torn, red scarf that was tied in a big bow. His papyrus was with him, wore a jacket simiular to Red's, a orange sweater, brown skinny jeans. Swapfell. Swapfell Sans preferred to be named Raspberry, his papyrus went by Thorn.

Sans: thanks for coming so fast. This world's Sans has been caught by a Furinird.

Raspberry: Mweh heh heh! I have dealt with these things before! Piece of cake!

Thorn: *smoking a cigarette* we need to leave now before he becomes lunch.

Raspberry looked happy, ready for action.

Sans and the brothers teleported, off to the rescue.


	7. Tell me he's not dead

Hours passed. Chia was scared for Red. What if they were too late, she thought to herself, felt pain in her heart thinking about it. He wasn't such a bad guy. He was good deep down, just didn't really show it too much. Papyrus returned with Buttercup.

Papyrus: Grillby, where is that brother of mine!? He better not be neglecting his duties again!

Everyone was silent. Papyrus didn't get it, still looked pissed like he always did. Grillby spoke up.

Grillby: Papyrus..the Furinird..it got him..

Papyrus' expression changed. He really did care for Red. He thought it was just a joke or something. He refused to believe that.

Papyrus: ..no..impossible..Sans is far too stuburn for himself to get captured..

Chia trembled, as Grillby talked to him. Papyrus' soul cracked loudly, everyone heard it. He collapsed to his knees, shaking violently.

Papyrus: S-sans…I..it can't be…n-no..no…

Grillby sighed sadly, rubbing his back

Grillby: we don't know if he's dead..

Papyrus: nyeh? Y-you mean-?

Grillby: The other Sans called another Sans and Papyrus, they went to rescue him. There..I wouldn't get my hopes up..but maybe..just maybe…

Papyrus stood up

Papyrus: I'm going to find them. I, the great papyrus, will assist in rescuing my brother! He will be brought home, alive and well!

Papyrus ran out into the snow, headed to where the Furinird lives.

Buttercup sniffed, grabbed onto chia, bleated. Chia held her, sniffled as a tear fell. She gave her a napkin, Buttercup took it, ate it.

Grillby: Chia, its about time I close up shop.

Chia nodded, stood up, holding Buttercup still. She went to the skelebros house, where she had been staying, got Buttercup to sleep, had trouble sleeping, knowing Red, Sans, Raspberry, Thorn, now Papyrus could all be dead. She wanted to go out, look for them, but she had no idea where to go, didn't know how to fight, or use her soul magic. Plus, she couldn't abandon Buttercup.

Chia sat on the couch, had a blanket tied around her shoulders like a cape so it'd stay on her, be able to use her hands. She waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing…

Her bottom lip trembled, her eyes filled with tears. Just then, Papyrus' loud voice could be heard outside…and Red's. They were alive. Chia sat up, the door opened, Papyrus was scolding Red and taking all of the credit for rescuing him, even though the swapfell bros and Sans helped.

Papyrus: You're lucky you have such a cool brother like me to save you! Nyeh heh heh!

Red: *weak smile* sure, boss.

Chia stood up, pulled red into a tight hug. It didn't hurt since she was not really strong. It just caught Red off guard, she had never hugged him before or really talked to him.

Red: holy shit-

Chia: I'm glad you're okay. I-i was scared you didn't make it.

Red: I've been through so much worse than that giant furr bag. I'm used to shit happening.

Chia let him go. Red noticed her face was blotchy and red, looked like she had been crying

Red: wait a sec..were you..crying..over me? Huh. TIBA honest with ya, I didn't think you gave a rats ass…learn something new everyday I guess. Anyway..where's my kid?

Chia: in her crib. I got her to bed awhile ago.

Red went to his bedroom to Buttercup's crib. He smiled softly, leaned down kissed her fluffy head as she slept. He actually always wanted to be a father, cared for Buttercup as his own. Papyrus was taking a shower in the bathroom.

Red shortly went to sleep in his bed after watching Buttercup for a bit.

Chia was glad noone died, they all came home safe. Papyrus was on the couch, watching Mettaton's show, Chia sat with him.


	8. Of course he's taken

A week passed, Chia was working. Frisk was almost done with their run, just going back to all the places they have been, checking up on things, doing things they didn't do yet. It was pretty dead today at Grillby's. The bros were not there, both at work. Grillby was holding Buttercup, caring for her, feeding her lettuce.

Sans teleported in, sat at the bar

Sans: Heya, Edge Grillbz

Grillby: *grumble* Do not call me that.

Sans: Seems just as dead as me today, huh?

Chia: well, you're not dead. You're a living, breathing skeleton,never died, were just born that way.

Sans: *shrug* that's true. Hey, shot of ketchup. Put it on Edgy me's tab. I'm sure he won't mind.

Grillby: Jesus fucking Christ, fucking all Sanses do this shit, don't they?

Sans: Underswap me doesn't. Ink doesn't. Swapfell doesn't-

Grillby: okay! I get it! Few sanses are actually respectful!

Chia rubbed grillby's back, he sighed, calmed himself.

Sans was given his ketchup. Chia blushed, watching him. She was still trying to debate on asking him out. Him and Chia talked for a bit, he told her some puns, which made her chuckle.

The doors came open, Raspberry, Thorn came in. Thorn sat in the seat beside Sans.

Thorn: yo, Grillbz, your recommended on the rocks. And a deluxe shake for my bro.

He put gold on the table. Grillby took it, gave them their drinks. Raspberry sat on the other side of Thorn, began drinking his shake.

Sans: hey, swapfell Paps, how old is your Sans?

Thorn: I'm 23, he's 16.

Chia: wait what? He does not look 16..

Raspberry: *looks up* its the height, isn't it? Yeah, I get that a lot. How about you? You 15?

Chia: oh no, no, no, I'm 24

Thorn: huh..a year older than me.. *looks at Sans* how about you?

Sans: Edge me and I are the same age. 26.

Raspberry: mweh. *notices something on Sans' hand*..a ring..you're married?

Chia felt pain in her heart there. She couldn't believe she never noticed that ring. She felt dumb.

Sans: yup. I'm married to my Grillbz. We recently got a kid too, we named her Luicinda. Ink created her for us

Thorn: oh? Can I see?

Sans: sure.

He pulled out a picture of a skeleton baby, she had fire hair, sans' eyes.

Raspberry: awe! How cute!

Chia smiled weakly, nodding.

Chia: yeah, she's really cute.

Sans stood up

Sans: welp. Break is over. Better head back before my Paps gets upset.

Thorn: 'kay. Later, bud.

Sans left. Raspberry was still drinking his shake. When the swapfell bros left, it was almost closing time. Red showed up, sat at the bar.

Red: mustard.

Chia: I got it..

She got a bottle of mustard, gave it to him. He began to drink it.

Red*tired sigh* damn, what a day. The kid is checking up on everyone before going back to the King. My kid okay, Grillbz?

Grillby: she's asleep. I fed her already.

Red: cool.

Chia: *sigh* welp. Sans is married. Can't believe I never noticed his wedding ring

Red: wait. You liked him? Pfft. That's great.

Chia: *weakly nods, shrugs* I'm used to it. I've been rejected, cheated on, broken up with so many times..I've grown used to it. I just got bad luck. Then again, I wasn't the wisest when it came to that as a teenager. I thought my first date was my soul mate immediately.

Red looked at her, was no longer laughing 

Red: It happens. I used to be engaged. 

Chia: What happened? 

Red: Papyrus threatend her to break up with me. Yeah, i was pissed at first, but he was just looking after me. thought things were already fucked up down here as it is, I never stood up for myself to her 

Chia: Did she abuse you? 

Red was silent, nodded 

Red: She..*wince*..fuck...she hit me.., she was verbally abusive. She never let me give her affection. She wouldn't kiss or let me kiss because she didn't like my love for mustard, she wouldn't let me simply cuddle her, she just assumed I wanted sex all the time. She would call me fat, useless. I proposed to her, because I thought maybe if I settled down with her, she'd get better, realize I was serious about her. I was living with her, one day after work, I came home, all my stuff was outside in the snow, she threw me out. Papyrus let me move back home when he discovered I was homeless, he went to her house, called her out, banned her from having contact with me. I was 25... I don't know..I guess I was desperate.. I thought she was my only hope for ever having even slight success. Eversince I turned 24, I felt like I've done nothing, nobody was ever going to want me, I was going to die alone, I would never move out, have a wife, or kids.. Honestly, I always wanted to be a father. Hell, just to feel like I matter to somebody.. 

Chia was frowning. She felt exactly what he felt, understood completely. She felt useless, stuck, unimportant, that she'd never find the one, never be a mother, her eggs were just going to rot out of her, she'd be forever stuck, felt jealous of anyone around her age who found someone, had their own place, had it good. She felt she'd never have that happen. Chia gently rubbed Red's back, he looked surprised. 

Chia: I don't blame you...i..*swallows, looks off for a bit* I am the same, honestly. For me, I just always seemed to attract asses who just got with me hoping I'd be a easy fuck. 

 

Red: I feel ya. People only wanted to get with me at all just because they just wanted me to fuck them. Not to get to know me. 

Chia: People are just assholes. Last guy I got with, I broke up with him because he showed several red flags, he yelled at me for no reason, kept slapping my ass after I told him multiple times to stop, he'd be like "why not? All guys do it"

Red shook his head 

Chia: he'd do it again, I'd be like "hey, I said I don't like that", he'd defend it with the same excuse. But that made me the bad one, me "not grown up enough to date"

Red sighed, shook his head again. He finished off his mustard, he decided to do something nice for her. 

Red: It seems like we both could use a date 

Chia: a date?

Red: platonic. 

Chia: s-sure..

The bar closed, chia changed out of her work clothes, changed into a black coat with fluff on the hood, which was Red's, he was letting her borrow it. She also had on a red sweater, black pants, black shoes, all bought for her by Papyrus. Red had been waiting on the porch. He stood when she came out.

Red: c'mon..follow me..

He began walking, she followed behind Red as he walked with his hands in his pockets. They got to waterfall. Chia, never had left Snowdin ever since meeting the bros, had never seen any place past The Ruins and Snowdin,was looking around as she walked behind him still. She held arms. Red noticed when he looked to see her still behind him.

Red: yo, chia-latte, you cold?

Chia: naahh. I just do this. Its quite comfty.

Red smiled softly, rolled his eyes before continuing to walk. He lead her to a field of echo flowers. Chia thought they were freaking beautiful, looking at them.

Chia: pretty.

Red: you like them, huh?

Chia: yup.

Red: hey, I got a joke for ya.

Chia: hm?

Red: did you hear about the guy that got hit in the head with a can of soda?

Chia: no?

Red grinned, bent down, picking a echo flower, another one immeditaly grew in its place. He whispered something into it before giving it to chia.

Flower: he's lucky it was a soft drink.

Chia: pfft! Oh my g-god-

She burst into heavy laughter, that made Red smile. He was happy he actually made someone laugh with his puns. When Chia laughed, her top front teeth stuck out, she'd have her mouth open for abit after laughing hard. He found that..really adorable actually.

Red: I used to tell Old Lady puns through the Ruins door all of the time. She used to love them.

Chia: wait..didn't you mention her before? …Toriel was her name?

Red: yup. She's the Queen. She's the ex wife of the King Asgore. She's been living alone for years.

Chia: do you have a crush on her?

Red: nah, I don't have any feelings like that for anyone down here. *shrug, sits in the field, lays back* just haven't ever felt those kind of feelings. Its just me I guess. But, its fine. I'm fine.

Chia wasn't sure what to say to that. He looked at her.

Red: you don't have to stand there. Just because I have sharp teeth doesn't mean I'll bite you for sitting.

Chia: oh. I wasn't sure if you were okay with that or not. Didn't want to upset you. *gets beside him, sits, takes her coat off, ties it around her waist, the bottom part of her shoulder tattoo showed.

Red: ..huh..never knew you had a tattoo.

Chia: really? I thought you saw it when you captured me when I was new.

Red shook his head. She pulled the sleeve up, letting him see the full thing. It was a detailed rose tattoo, the rose was blue, had light pink, thorns on the stem. It was pretty well done.

Chia: got it done when I was 22. When I finished work one day, I decided to just get it done at the tattoo shop. Didn't tell anyone. Just came home with it *chuckles*

Red: damn, that's pretty badass there. Heh. If I had skin, I'd end up doing that shit too. Boss would have my skull for doing that without telling him.

chia: I also got my chest area tattooed..buut, it's in a area where..well...it'll require me either pulling up my shirt, I can't pull a sweater neck down like that.. and..I'm also a ball of pudge... 

Red sat up, curious now 

Red: Can I see? 

Chia: I don't know.. i..I don't want to tramuatize you 

Red: What will? You mean the tattoo or your stomach? 

Chia: stomach.. *looks off* 

Red: I guarantee I will not get tramuatized over a stomach. Plus, you're talking to a skeleton. You think I care about that? 

Chia: you sure? 

Red: I'm sure 

Chia: ookay then...  
Chia was hesitant, nervous how he'd react, but lifted her sweater so he could see. Red ended up blushing. The tattoo was on her boob, it was a Kingdom Hearts tattoo, with a sentence "may your heart he your guiding key" 

Red: well, that's your tit, not your chest, ya goof. 

Chia: well, it counts 

Red: mind moving your bra over? the strap is covering half of it 

Chia did so, letting him see the full thing 

Red: I like it. It's pretty...so is your little stomach piercing there. 

Chia put her sweater down, blushing  
Chia: thank you 

Red: I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd want body peircings or tattoos. 

Chia: just that one is the only body peircing I'm fine with. Tattoos, it stings, but I like them. It's art for your body. Wait..so do you trust me now? 

Red smiled, nodded 

Red: I just didn't want to risk it. I was worried you'd end up killing all of us or some shit. 

Chia: I wouldn't do that. I mean, I can come off kinda rude sometimes, but I wouldn't purposely hurt someone. Even if I do, I can't sleep until I apologize. I feel guilt easy. 

Red suddenly pulled her into a hug, closed his eyes, put his head on her shoulder. She felt squishy. He found it comfortable. 

Red: I know that now...

Chia: ..your pun earlier made me think of something I saw on a old movie trailer.

Red: whatthe-? random change of topic.

Chia: yeah, I have a bad habit of doing that. Cant help it. Anyways, in the trailer, a man went to his ex's apartment. She says " what do you want?", he replies "you know why I'm here. I'm here to pick up my son.". So he goes over to a baby carrier, lifts the baby boy out, holds him for afew seconds before setting him back down, leaves, saying " I'll be back tomorrow to pick him up again"

Red could not help how hard he began laughing. Tears came to his eyes how hard he laughed, holding his stomach.

Red: Oh my god! That is just great! Holy fucking shit! I can't breathe!

Chia was laughing because how hard he was laughing. She wanted to continue to make him laugh, having fun with this.

Chia: I'm cheating here, i stole this joke from something else. What's green with wheels?

Red: the Grinch on a scooter?

Chia: oh damn it. *chuckles* that's even better than the actual answer! It was "grass. I lied about the wheels"!

Red kept his smile, rolled his eyes. They continued to make each other laugh for awhile. They soon got up, went home. Before they got in the door, red put his hand on the door knob, looked at chia.

Red: hey...uh...this was fun. We should hang out more often. If you want to I mean.

Chia: *nods* okay

They went in. Papyrus was sitting on the couch, holding buttercup with a arm, going through channels on TV. Red took buttercup from him, gently nuzzled her head. He got himself a mustard bottle from the kitchen, sat on the couch with papyrus

Red: watcha watchin' bro?

Papyrus: nothing yet. Nothing on again. Of fucking course.

Red gently scratched Buttercup's ear as papyrus continued his channel search. He couldn't believe how much he actually enjoyed hanging out with chia. His soul felt..warm.. He just shrugged it off, thought nothing of it. Chia came in, was wearing her Batman shirt, plaid pj pants, sat on the couch. Buttercup grabbed at her, clung to her, Chia kissed her nose, making her purr. Red smiled a bit, thought it was cute. She laid on side with Buttercup, feet not on the couch. 


	9. What is he?

It was a snowstorm the next week. Everyone in snowdin stayed at home indoors. Red and papyrus were playing poker at the table. Buttercup was asleep, chia holding her close on the couch, also asleep. Red was winning so far in their game.

Papyrus: Sans! You cheating son of a bitch!

Red: I ain't cheating, buddy, you just suck at this.

Papyrus: Go fuck yourself! I will take the upper hand, just you wait!

Red chuckled to himself. Chia got up, went to the kitchen. She had a blanket tied around her shoulders like a cape again. She got a pot, poured milk in, turned the stove on, grabbing hot chocolate pouder bags.

Chia: I'm making hot chocolate. Want some?

Red: nope. Good on my mustard.

Papyrus: maybe.

When she finished making it, she made 3 cups, topped them with whipped cream. She set one by papyrus, one by red.

Chia: I know you said no, but *in a her weird tone* too bad

Red: *chuckle* too bad, huh? Well, okay, since you insist. *takes a sip* not bad. I'm more of a mustard fan, but this is pretty good.

Chia: its the box type.

Red: still good.

Chia: awe, thanks. -Oh yeah, Sans, you were in my dream. 

Red: I was, huh? 

Chia: In it Michael Myers was in the underground, leaving the monsters completely alone, only looking for humans. I was just at the bar, suddenly I'm lifted by you, you take me to a corner, curl up in a ball to where I'm under you. Michael comes in, he sees you, but doesn't think anything of it, just leaves. 

Red: *rolls his eyes with a smile* You're so weird, Chia. Don't know who "Michael Myers" is, but sounds funny. 

Chia: oh. I'm sorry. 

Red: Hey, you're good! I just dont get the joke because I dont know who that is is all. 

Chia: he's a character from a horror movie. 

Red: Ah. So he's a killer, right? 

Chia: yup 

Red: Gotcha. 

 

Papyrus looked at them, eyebrow up as he took a sip, noticing their behavior towards each other lately. He noticed they were socalizing much more. 

Papyrus: your move, brother.

Red: heh. You really want to lose, huh, paps?

Papyrus: nyeh heh heh! I beg to differ!

They continued their game, chia took sips, looking outside. She saw something…its moving…

Chia:…are my eyes tricking me…? Or..am I really seeing that..?

Papyrus: what is it, human?

Chia:..I see…i can't make it out…

Papyrus got up, went to the window, looking

Papyrus:..what the hell…

Outside was Niko. He was a au Gaster, very different from most Gasters. He was one of the youngest, in his 20s, most Gasters were in their 50s. He looked more child-like compared to most of them, wore a black sweater, a long grey lab coat, had purple eyes. He was hard to make out in the blizzard. He was cut up..and bleeding.. He was weak.

Papyrus: that's a monster!

Red: *looks over* wait, what?

Papyrus: Sans, human! Stay put!

He ran outside into the blizzard. Niko was shivering violently, he collapsed into the snow, his vision getting blurry. He had been calling for help, but it was weak, quiet.

Papyrus went to him, looking down at him. He was very blurry to Niko's view, passing out as the pair of red gloves grabbed him, lifted him. Niko weakly cried out for help one last time before passing out. Papyrus held him by his side in a arm, went back in. He closed the door.

Red: -oh my god!

Chia: is he okay!?

Papyrus wasn't answering, took the coat off, dropping it to the ground, then took the sweater off.

Papyrus: Sans, teleport to Alphys. Bring her here. Now.

Red quickly did as asked. Alphys was squirming, red had her by the arm

Alphys: Let me go, you stupid, good for nothing skeleton!

Red: hey, Alphys, chill out, will ya? This is kinda important.

Alphys looked at Niko

Alphys: what about it?

Papyrus: Heal him. Our healing magic isn't as strong as yours.

Alphys grumbled, began her work, insulting the brothers. She was a grumpy lizard.

Red: where the hell did he come from?..could he be from one of those alternate universes?

Chia: I think so..

Red:..those are knife wounds… He was obviously attacked..

Papyrus: no shit. You figured that out on your own?

Red put his hand on his chin, mouth, thinking.

Niko woke up later that night. All he could think about was what happend to him, more concerned about the Gaster he was dating. He didn't notice his coat, sweater was off, his chest was bandaged up. He sat up. Papyrus was washing dishes, felt he was awake. He went in, caught Niko trying to get up.

Papyrus: stay down! You're hurt! You're in no condition to move!

Niko: G-Gatsy-! I have to help him-!

Papyrus had no clue what he was talking about, never seen a Gaster other than Niko, his own had fallen in the void, wiped from his memory years ago. Niko attempted to get up, but Papyrus grabbed him by the skull, forced his face onto the couch, holding him down, making Niko yelp, squirm, but paps was stronger than him. Papyrus spoke in a firm, quieter tone.

Papyrus: If you're that okay with dying, I shouldn't have saved you. I should have let you freeze to death. You'd be a pile of dust. "Gatsy" you mentioned, would never see you again.

Niko quit squirming, was silent.

Papyrus let him go, hmped. He was about to walk off, but Niko spoke. Only it wasn't really Niko. This voice was deeper, sounded much different. (I just call him e!Niko)

e!Niko: Don't waste your time on him. He's rather pathetic.

e!niko looked more Gasterish, had a different shade of purple eyes, a white purple, glowed very bright, had his eyes half closed most of the time, had a normal Gaster smile, it made him look sinister, even if he wasn't doing anything bad, it was just how he looked.

Papyrus: what the hell are you? *snarls*

e!Niko: never have been named. "Gasty" is another Gaster, like Niko here. "Niko" is a nickname for him to separate him from the others.

Papyrus: the fuck is a Gaster?

e!Niko: *chuckles softly* well, you wouldn't know. How are you supposed to know what your creator is if you've never met him yourself?..actually..you have.. He just no longer exists..

Papyrus summoned a bone, tackled e!Niko, held the bone to his throat, growling at him

Papyrus: Start talking! Now!

Red: -Hey, hey! Papyrus, stop!

Red pulled Papyrus off

Red: Paps, what the hell happend!?

Niko was given control again, had no clue what just happend, looked frightened

Red: Look at the guy, he's scared shitless!

Papyrus: Sans, you weren't there! That was not the same person! He looked different, acted different!

Red: that's no excuse to fucking attack him!

Papyrus: he mentioned our "creator"!

Red looked confused

Red: *sigh*..look..let me talk to him..go chill out..

Papyrus gave him the middle finger, left the room. Red helped Niko up. Niko was 5.4 feet.

Red: sorry about my bro there. You okay, bud?

Niko nodded. He sat on the couch, began to tell Red everything about how Sanses and Papyruses are created from their Gasters, the reason why Gasters have hand holes, the skelebros are literally made from them.

Red: …you have them..where..where is your sans and papyrus?…

Niko: *lowers his head*..my mom..she found out about the sanses and papyruses…she cut my palms out…she wanted me to have them early so mine would be my age, be future scientists with me..but they were born babies..mom planned on killing them..I had to cry, beg for her to let them live … I was only 6 years old..

Red: ..did she?

Niko:..I..don't know…she took them from me…I never got to see them again…I'm 24 now, my Sans will be 18 at this point if he's alive. 

Tears fell from his eyes, held his arms. Red swallowed a painful lump in his throat, felt bad for him. That hurt to hear. He frowned, rubbed the back of his skull

Red: ..shit …im so sorry…that must have been really hard on you.. If that happend to me..I wouldn't know what to do…

Niko: I just pray they just got sent to a good home, grew up happy and safe .. I hope someday I will see them again..

Red weakly smiled

Red: …do you..know where my Gaster would be?..I'd like to meet him…


	10. Welcome back, G

In the void Underfell Gaster was taking a nap. He had his eyes closed, had a tooth pick in his mouth, floating, laid back with his arms crossed, he had sharp teeth like every monster in underfell.

(I use BunnyMuse's UfGaster)

The snowstorm ended, Niko was floating in the air, guiding Red to the secret door to the void in Waterfall. Niko preferred to float.

Red: you sure he's around here? I come here everyday.

Niko: *nods* y-yes. I have been in my own void for years, in there, I have talked to him many times before..

Red: wait, so you actually know the guy?

Niko: he's like my older brother I never got to have. He is grumpy, a bit rude, but he has a good heart.

Niko showed him the secret door. Red inhaled, preparing himself. He was about to meet his creator, basically his father. He wasn't sure what to say, what to expect. He opened the door slowly. Gaster opened his eye.

Gaster: ..hmm…? The hell- sans..!

Red:..d-dad?

Gaster floated down, ran to red, hugged him tight. Red hugged back

Gaster: Sans!..we finally meet again..! H-how!?

Niko: I lead him to the door

Gaster: wait, Niko, you're free!? How is this possible!? How did you escape!?

Niko: the original Gaster did. He's in search of any trapped Gaster, is rescuing them from their voids. I'll contact him right away.

A portal opened, the original Gaster stepped out

Gaster: no need, Niko. I'm here now.

Ufgaster: ..Undertale Gaster right..?

Gaster: that is correct, my boy. Niko, Sans, come. Let us go. I can take it from here. Wait at home.

Niko: w-wait! Gatsy! I-is he-!?

Gaster: *smiles gently* he is okay. His soul was poisoned, he is resting in my lab, its not bad enough to kill him.

Red: woah, woah, who's soul got poisoned now!? Jeez! So much things going on at one time, its really damn hard to keep up with!

Niko: I'm in a relationship with another Gaster..I call him Gatsy..He never fell in his void, is a full time father to his Sans and Papyrus..we were exploring Aus, we came upon HorrorTale, that au's chara poisoned Gatsy's soul, possessed him, attacked me. ..I escaped to this world, seeking for help..

Red: thank you. That's much easier to understand.

Gaster: alphys is with him, working up a cure for the poison.

Niko: thank you *smiles*

Gaster: now, go. I must begin my work to free this Gaster now. This will take awhile.

Red: I'll go with you.

Hours later, papyrus was home, ironing clothes, the door came open. Red called out

Red: Hey, paps! I brought you someone you will want to meet!

Papyrus turned, looked. Ufgaster hugged him tight. Papyrus froze

Papyrus: ..d-dad..!?..

Ufgaster: you and sans have grown up so much..I'm so proud of you ..

Red: welcome back, G. 

Niko was with Gatsy in Undertale, he was well again. Gaster left again to continue his goal of rescuing trapped Gasters. 

Chia was watching, but keeping distance, awkward at meeting people. Red noticed, teleported to her, took her hand, lead her to ufgaster. 

Red: Dad, this is- 

Ufgaster: Chia. I've seen your whole stay while in the void. I was concerned about it at first, but my boys have gotten attached to you I see. 

Chia was quiet, unsure what to say, holding her arm 

Ufgaster patted her head gently 

Ufgaster: Thank you for being good to my sons. They needed a friend. 

Chia: no problem. Y-you met Buttercup yet? Sans and I adopted her. She's just a baby. 

Ufgaster: Ah yes, my grandchild.   
Papyrus handed her to him, ufgaster used his magic on her for a short bit before taking her. He was assuring Buttercup he's safe, her grandfather. Buttercup purred, nibbled his fingers. Ufgaster smiled. 

Ufgaster: I was starting to fear I wouldn't have grandkids too before she came along 

Red: hey!   
Papyrus: that's so rude, dad! 

Ufgaster went to his old room, carrying Buttercup still. 

Chia: Guess I'm sleeping on the couch now


	11. If she only knew

Chia moved out of ufGaster's bedroom, that way he'd have his room back. Buttercup still had her crib in Red's room. But one problem. Now Chia had no place to sleep. 

She would ask Papyrus, but his bed was too small for her. His old black race car with flames on the side bed that Red set up for him when he was a kid.  
Chia thought about asking red, but didn't think he'd like the idea of sharing his bed or something like that.

Chia was taking a hot bath, after awhile, the heat made her sleepy started to drift off. Red just woke up for a mustard bottle, ran out in his mini fridge.

Red: damn it..forgot to run to the store..

He went to the kitchen, grabbed the bottle, went back upstairs. Suddenly a sound from the bathroom caught him off guard, he jumped up, dropped his mustard bottle. He listened again..it was snoring. 

Red: scared the shit out of me 

He went to check it out, found Chia had fallen asleep in the tub, was snoring. 

Red: christ, it's like a sauna in here

He got on his knees, reached in the tub, pulled the plug, the sound woke her, she looked, noticed him 

Chia: did I fall asleep? Sorry about that 

Red: you okay, Chia? 

Chia: yeah, i love certain heats, bath heat, sometimes i get too comfty, i end up falling asleep. 

Red: Do you need help getting out? 

Chia: oh, no, no. I'm getting out, don't look. Don't like my body, don't want to tramuatize you *chuckle* 

He didn't laugh at that. He just handed her a towel, stood 

Red: come to my room when you're dressed. You can sleep with me. 

Chia: oh. I didn't think you'd like that. Thank you. 

Red nodded, left the room. Chia went up when she got dressed. 

Immediately, the strong scent of mustard punched her in the nose. Red smelling like mustard from constantly drinking it, it wasn't news. After awhile it actually got..somehow comforting. It was weird, but true.

They didnt sleep for awhile, Chia thinking up random things to talk about, Red listened, letting her to run out of things to talk about, tire herself out. He didnt mind though. He was honestly happy she trusted him now, was talking to him more now. They slept on the opposite sides of the bed, avoiding getting too close, getting in their space the best they could.

The next morning, ufgaster took Buttercup out of her crib while red, chia were asleep. 

He fed her some lettuce, napkins, some things she loved to eat. She sniffed him, licked his nose. She was 3 months old now.

Both red and Chia slept for hours, past morning. Red woke up, to find chia got too close that night. She was cuddling him, had a leg wrapped around him, her head on his side, holding him close. While also snoring 

Red: touchy, aren't 'ya?

Red carefully got her off with his magic so he could get up. After doing so, he went to the bathroom to sharpen, brush his teeth. Chia opened her eyes when he came back in the room, going to his drawers, forgot his red eyeliner. 

Chia: I figured the red marks was Red eyeliner 

Red looked over 

Red: Ya rolled on me last night. I woke up to you wrapped around me like I'm a damn stuffed animal 

Chia: sorry about that. Yeah, people don't like sleeping with me because I like to cuddle in my sleep. 

Red: it's cool, Chia-latte. Just surprised me is all. Haven't been held like that since Papyrus had a nightmare last year heh. 

Chia chuckled abit 

Chia: well, I'll leave you alone now, let you get ready for work. 

Red: nah, you're not bothering me. You can talk to me whenever...it's honestly nice someone actually wants to talk to me. 

Red went to the bathroom again to apply the eyeliner, he came back to put it away, get dressed in his normal clothes. He went to the crib to give Buttercup a kiss on the head before heading for the door, but saw she wasn't in there 

Red: Huh. Pops must have gotten her while we were sleepin. 

Red went to the door

Chia: *in a goofy tone* wait

Red: what's up? 

Chia got out of bed, but had trouble moving her leg 

Chia: shit, my leg is asleep, can't walk 

Red went went over helped her back down  
Chia then hugged him..well, her hugging was more of a gentle hold with one arm, patting the person's back, it was her way of hugging. 

Chia: I wanted a hug...I like hugs.. 

Red: ya could have just told me, ya know 

Chia: true 

Red soon went to one of his posts. He was late, but that wasn't uncommon for him.

Red was at his Hotland station. It was evening, later in the day. He just finished talking to Frisk, gave them a hot dog to revive their HP if they were forced in battle with Asgore. Frisk smiled, hugged him tight.

Red: heh heh okay there, kiddo..

He patted frisk on the head, frisk let go, was on their way. Red sighed, popped his spine. He let out a yawn.

Red: Damn. I'm always fucking tired.

He teleported home, went to his room. Buttercup was asleep in her crib, breathing softly. Red smiled, leaned down, kissed her head. He then looked at Chia, had his smile still. He reached in his pocket.

Red: The kid made you something.

Frisk made a cute beaded braclet for Chia, they wanted Red to give it to her. He took her hand, slipped it onto her wrist as she slept. She was snoring loudly as she slept. Red just stared for abit, felt his soul warming up. He looked down, holding his chest. He understood now. A blush came to his cheeks as he looked back at her, softly stroked her hair, very quietly whispered so she wouldnt hear it.

Red: ..I love you..

Red then closed his eyes, kissed her cheek

Buttercup woke up, sniffed, smelled Red, bleated.

Red turned around, went to her. He gently lifted her, held her. She clung onto him, nibbling the string part of his hood. Red chuckled softly. He sat on his bed, beside Chia, he gently put Buttercup down, Buttercup curled up by Chia, closed her eyes. 

Meanwhile, Papyrus just came home, quickly closed, locked the door. He saw e!Niko around, would rather not deal with him, knew what Gasters were capable of. He looked out the window, saw e!Niko just standing there, his bright glowing white purple eyes glowing into the night. Paps didn't trust him one bit.

UfGaster noticed paps, went over.

Ufgaster: what is it, son?

Papyrus:..that "Niko" gaster..I don't like him… There is something off about him..I don't trust it at all..

Ufgaster: you're more likely referring to that other person inside of him. That's not the kid's fault. The boy is a victim of illegal experimenting. His own mother tried to turn him into a weapon. His Asgore wasn't aware of what she was doing, she did it in secret. She was eventually caught, arrested, but the damages she had done cannot be fixed…

Papyrus: ..split personality or some shit?

Ufgaster: *nods*..I just call the other one e!Niko. Just simply "evil Niko". Short, sweet, simple.

Papyrus: why is he here though?

Ufgaster: e!Niko is quite the curious one. Since he was just here recently, he is exploring, learning about this world.

Papyrus: so he won't actually do anything..?

Ufgaster: he's gotten better. Leave him alone, he will leave you alone. He was created to be a war weapon, help his Asgore wipe out humanity. He was created to be faster, wiser, powerful than actual Niko, the experiments done on Niko, somehow made e!Niko like pain.

Papyrus: oh great. He's a sadist, masochist. Sounds overpowered.

Ufgaster: he's dangerous, but he is not invincible, can be defeated. You have to time your attacks very carefully is all.

Papyrus: ..father..? Why was my memories of you completely..not existing when you fell into the Core?..I don't understand that..

Ufgaster: *lights a cigarette, takes a puff*.. when I fell, I got shattered through time, space, its very complicated to explain it, but I didn't exist in the underground anymore. I was trapped. I could still see what was happening, left a door in Waterfall in case. I could go through the door, walk around, but I couldn't make contact with anyone, or anything. I was like a ghost. Not like Naplestablook.

Papyrus: ahh..I guess that makes sense…

Ufgaster: Frisk is almost done with their run..I better get ready for that..

He pat papyrus on the head, left, on the way to the castle


	12. The truth

UfGaster was still out to catch up to Frisk, papyrus was asleep, so was everyone else. It was 3:45 in the morning. Chia and Red were still sharing the same bed. 

Chia woke up, panted a bit, looking at her surroundings, realized she was still in the bedroom. It was just a nightmare. She sat up, holding her chest, trying to let her heart settle down. Her heart was in a bit of pain, her throat was dry. Red was still asleep, snoring loudly. Chia got out of bed, was in boxer shorts, a black t shirt that was Red's. She didn't have a lot of clothes, her clothes were on the surface, paps, red let her borrow clothes. She went down stairs, went to the kitchen for a cup of water.

Red woke up for a late night mustard drink. He sat up in bed, opened his mini fridge with his magic, pulled out a mustard bottle, noticed chia wasn't there. He figured she just needed to use the bathroom, so didn't question it, drinking from the bottle.

Chia finished up her water cup, was headed back upstairs, she stopped, thought she heard something. She stayed still, listened. Nothing. She continued to walk. The sound came back. It sounded like…buzzing..before she even turned around, blue strings suddenly grabbed her by the arm, making her scream out.

Papyrus and Red both threw open their bedroom doors, bolted to the scene, summoned thier magic bones 

Chia was tightly holding onto the stair railing with her free hand once she started getting pulled by the strings, which hurt her fingers. Glitched up laughing came out.

Red: What the hell!?

Papyrus cut the strings with one of the bones

Papyrus: Sans, get her to your room with Buttercup!

Red quickly took Chia, teleported, came back after he put her down. 

Red: lock the door. 

Chia nodded, did as instructed. Red went back to the scene, eye glowing. 

A black sans figure came out, his eye sockets were red, one eye white, the other eye blue, yellow, black, he had blue strings on his cheeks that looked like tears. Error kept appearing around him.

Papyrus: Another Sans! Who the hell are you!?

Error: Oh I'm defiantly a Sans. But not like any you would know..

He levered himself up with his strings, laughed as he attacked. Papyrus and Red fought hard. Error was quicker than them, this was seriously making the bros exaushted. But they continued to do their best, stand their ground.

Red: What do you want with her!? 

Error: Heh heh..you don't notice it?..normally you would kill a human on the spot right when you saw it, but when that one fell, you two went soft on it, gave her a job, even let her live with you. 

Red: So!? She can't fight, isn't good at defending herself! How'd that be fair? 

Error: since when was Underfell "fair"? 

Papyrus: its none of your damn business anyway! It was our choice! She's done no harm!

Error: but you never questioned why you felt so different when sparing her? You disobeyed Asgore's orders to report or kill any fallen humans, as long as the soul is brought to him. You've never disobeyed your king before. Even papyrus had no trouble defying him in protecting the girl, he'd never even think about disobeying orders. 

Red and Papyrus were silent, started to sweat a bit. 

Error: I know why. 

Red: I already know, humans with certain illnesses, and with disabilities have a scent, it makes a monster not want to attack, because then the scent will prevent them from attacking. But it depends on that monster. 

Error: True, but there's more to it. You see, I like to learn about the history of timelines. I found yours, noticed how out of character you and Papyrus were being, it got me wondering what's the deal. So I took the time to go through your history! I discovered a rather interesting thing! When you were 6, you got protective of another child. Because she bashed her head open, had to get staples! Because of you! 

Error said with a sick smile

Red remembered that, looked sick 

Error: You don't remember her right now, because of Frisk. Frisk always screws up the timelines. Pretending to like us, getting us out, then resetting, slaughtering us all. Papyrus included. 

Red: what?! I..I trusted them..why would the kid do that..no..I don't believe you! 

Error: Believe it! I've had the exact same experience! Every Sans has! Frisk doesn't care about you or your brother! Frisk has killed you, papyrus so many times! And they never own up to it, they just pin the blame on poor Chara who has done nothing but guide them. I wanted to break the cycle, stop them..that's how I ended up getting glitched. I hate Frisks, Charas. They are nothing but trouble. 

Red looked hurt. 

Error: About the girl. Because you were trying to make her go away, you threw her favorite toy into a tree, knew she loved that toy! 

Red had a expression that showed he didn't want to remember this 

Error: The branch broke, she fell, hit her head on a sharp rock! You felt guilty, befriended her! Did you know what you did is what started the entire idea for humans to ban monsters all together!? That just sparked it, then your Gaster is why you all got banned!  
He set a fire, killed his assistants! 

Papyrus felt weak 

Red: ..what does Chia have to do with it? 

Error grabbed a book off the bookshelf, it was kinda dusty. He opened the book, it was a photo album. He ripped one out of it, dropping the book on the ground, held the picture up. 

Error: Perhaps this will jog your memory. Who does that kid look like? 

Error used a Gaster blaster to blow Red's door down, grabbed Chia with his strings. 

Red's eyes went wide 

Error: Chia is that girl. She's the reason why humans started the petition to ban monsters. It's all your fault, Sans. 

Red started to tear up, trembling.  
Papyrus was in shock, not sure what to do. 

Error: Me personally, I don't think you deserve to be happy. I'll just take her off your hands. Never had a human puppet before. 

 

Papyrus recovered, tackled Error down the stairs. Big mistake. It just pissed Error off. It made his attacks even quicker, more violent. Red jumped in, him and paps fought hard. But they were caught off guard, Error managed to capture Chia again, held her to him with a arm. Chia squirmed hard. As the portal was about to close, Red shot a bone at Error, which was also a big mistake. It made Error heavily glitch out, mess up on his portals, Chia ended up getting sent to another world, she let out a scream as she disappeared, Red tried to grab her, but it was too late.

 

Chia was sent to another version of Underfell. This one was a bit different from hers. She landed in the river, but it was moving really fast, she couldn't grab onto anything no matter how hard she tried. There was a huge Sans that looked like Red but his coat was different, he looked more intimidating, had a gray shirt with a black skull on it. Beside him was a human girl, blond hair, brown leggings, a red t shirt. Chia didn't get a good look at them, still being pulled by the river. She ended up getting pulled underwater, hit her head really hard, getting knocked out, just then, the skeleton's huge hand entered the water, grabbed her by the arm, pulled her out of the water.

(This version of red belongs to Kimiwillsinforever on tumblr, to separate hers and mine, I just simply call him ufsans)

Ufsans: Welp. The kid is dead. *shrug*

The human girl was named Kimberly. Her and ufsans were husband and wife. They were on a date, that happened. She went over

Kimberly: She's not dead, Sans, she needs CPR, water is stuck in her throat

UfSans: *drops her* that ain't gonna be me, doll. Knock yourself out though.

UfSans was a lot meaner than Red, ruder. Kimberly was nice, loved him for him. She performed CPR, the water came out of Chia, but she was still out cold.

Ufsans: Ew. *moves back* don't get that throat water on my good shoes now.

Kimberly:..hmm..still out…it must be a head injury..we should take her to Alphys, she can figure it out, know what to do.

Ufsans: Damn it. I was enjoying us time too. Stupid fucking random drowning human.

Kimblery: We can cuddle, watch a movie at home to make up for it.

Ufsans: *smiles* sweet. Can I pick the movie?

She nodded, smiling still

Ufsans: Yes! You're the best, babe!

They left, went to Alphys

 

Back in the original Underfell, Error was gone, but now that meant Chia was too, they had no idea what world or au she ended up in. Red was pacing around, swearing to himself. He didn't mean for that to happen.

Papyrus: Sans! Do you realize what the hell you did!?

Red: FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck-

Papyrus: *grabs him by the sweater, slaps him* Get a grip will you!? Call everyone from the other universes you met! Arrange a search party or some shit!

Red nodded, both brothers dialed, called anyone they met out of their au. They all said they'd look out for her. Red threw his sweater, coat on, papyrus put his armor on. They had Grillby baby sit Buttercup.

Frisk heard the news, ran over to Red, wanting to help search. He just snarled at them, gave them a small push.

Red: Get away from me, damn brat.

Frisk frowned, hand signed, Red gave them a cold look

Red: That Glitch Sans told us all about your resets. Is our lives just a fucking game to you!? Do you get some sick thrill out of this!? I trusted you, kid!

Frisk looked hurt, shocked. They lowered their head, tried to apologize

Red: No you're fucking not. If we were ever friends in the past time lines, you would have just let us had our happy ending, let us get the hell out of this shit hole…*looks off*..you're a fucking sadist freak…I don't want to see you, talk to you ever again.

Frisk reached for his arm, but he began to walk off to head to Alphys.

Red: Don't touch me..just..leave me alone..

Frisk stood there, silent, hurt. But they knew he was right. They had no excuse for their actions. The guilt was painful.

Red found Alphys, told her what happened. Alphys gave him a watch, all he had to do was press a button, a portal to another world would open for him.

Red: You sure this will work, nerd?

Alphys: of course! When have I ever been wrong!? Never that's when!

Red sighed. He hesitated but pressed the button, a portal opened. He inhaled, walked through. The portal closed behind him.

Back in the other Underfell, Chia woke up, was on the couch. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head, looking around. She thought she was in her Underfell, it all looked the same so far.

Chia:..was it a dream?...

She got up, went upstairs to check on Buttercup, only to walk in…Kimiberly and UfSans were having intercourse.

Chia: *yelps* Sorry! Sorry!

UfSans: -Hey! Get outta here! *snarls* Can't a guy be with his damn wife!?

Kimberly was just watching all of this go down, she grabbed ufsans' slipper, threw it at Chia.

Kimberly: We'll talk in 5, let us finish! Shoo Shoo!

Chia: SorrySorrySorry  
She continued to say that as she quickly got out, closed the door.

Chia: Fuck. That wasn't a dream. The Sans I know is not that tall. *heart hurts, panicking a bit* oh no…I don't know what au I'm in..! I don't have any way of contacting my sans and papyrus..! What about Buttercup!?..oh shit, oh no, no, no!

She went down stairs, pacing around the couch, sweating, pale, really scared, having no idea what to do. She would go out, look, but she was still only in boxer shorts, a t shirt, no shoes. It was way too cold out. Plus, how would she open a portal?

Kimberly, ufsans came downstairs, to find Chia in tears. Kimberly went to her, thought she hurt her feelings a bit ago.

Kimberly: hey, hey, don't cry. I'm sorry. Look, I just really don't like time with my lump of grump interrupted.

Chia: its not you..I don't know where I am..how to leave..anything..I'm stuck here..  
She let out a sob by accident, hated crying in front of people

Chia told them what all happened. Ufsans grumbled.

Ufsans: I suppose I could talk to the bitchy lizard. Maybe she can do something about it.

Kimberly nodded

Chia: you sure? *wipes eyes with back hand*

Kimberly: absolutely. I don't mind the help.

Ufsans: no, I just want the human outta here.

Kimberly giggled, hugged him, loved his rude and grump. Chia was silent, thinking about everyone in her world.

Ufsans left. He came back with Alphys, she gave her own watch to open portals. Chia was given boots, a coat before she thanked everyone, walked through the portal.


	13. The search

Red was searching Undertale first. Sans, his Papyrus were helping him look. 

Ufgaster got the message about what was going on, showed up 

Ufgaster: Sorry, just now heard the news! 

Red looked at him, he looked hurt still 

Red: dad..is it true? Did you attack your lab assistants years ago, start a fire? 

Ufgaster held his head, sighed 

Ufgaster: My past got brought up, huh? Oh, Sans... me fighting my assistants was out of defense.. they wanted to experiment on me to learn about our kind, I told them I wasn't okay with that, and I had a family..most humans didn't see monsters as people...the fire was a accident 

Red didn't respond, looking down. Ufgaster hugged him close. Red didn't know how to feel about the information he learned of his past. 

Ufgaster: You going to be okay, Sans? 

Red: I'm just...taking in what I found out, and I'm worried about Chia..she's lost in the multiverse. There's a fuck ton of alternate universes, she needs to be protected, it's not safe for a human by themself.. 

Ufgaster: we'll find her, boy. Everyone we know is looking. I'm going to search DeltaRune. 

Red: 'kay 

Ufgaster left to help search 

 

Sans, Undertale Papyrus came up 

Papyrus: *shakes head* nope, I'm afraid there is no adult human here.

Sans: You did your best, Paps. Why don't you go home, take a break?

Papyrus: Sans, are you sure you can handle this?

Sans: absolutely!

He made a bone pun, Papyrus groaned, rolled his eyes, went home. Sans looked back at Red, patted his shoulder

Sans: Hey, we will find her, okay, pal?

Red: How!? There's non ending amount of alternate universes! Who the hell knows where she is!?

Sans: Relax. Swapfell Sans and Paps, Dream, Ink, Niko and Gatsy are helping us search too, surely we will.

Red put his face in his hands, muttering "Damn it to hell, this is all my fucking fault"

Sans: cmon. We can't give up. Stay Determined. *looks at his phone* Swapfell bros, Niko and Gatsy, Dream, Ink already searched thier worlds, I checked mine, she's not in any of them… Swapfell is searching UnderVirus, Niko and Gatsy are searching TimeTale, Dream is searching UnderSwap, and Ink is searching MonoFell. Hmm..let's search FlowerFell… (My flowerfell frisk is a kid. )

They went to FlowerFell next. Red looked around with his eyes.

Red: looks the same as my world.

Sans: Don't underestimate it. Different world, different story.

Red noticed FlowerFell Frisk, she was a little girl, 6 years old. She was wearing her Sans' coat, it was too big on her, dragging in the snow. Flowers were blinding her eyes. Red snarled at Frisk, was about to rudely ask Frisk a question, still pissed at his Frisk, his eye was glowing, suddenly this world's Sans suddenly harshly pushed him into the snow

FlowerFell: *scoops up Frisk, holds her close, eye glows* Get the fuck away from my daughter!

Red: Ha! Please, buddy! *gets up, brushes himself off* Frisks are not to be trusted! They just use us as damn toys! They fuck with our emotions! They just fake being nice!

FlowerFell; *glares at him* My kid isn't like yours then! Just because you hate yours gives you no excuse to hurt mine!

Red: I didn't used to hate Frisks! Until my eyes got opened, I saw them for the shits they truely are!

Sans: Sans, stop! *gets between them* Sorry about him. He's just cranky. He lost someone he cares about, I'm trying to help him out. Look..have you seen a human female around? She's kinda pudgy, around 5 feet, long brown hair, hazel eyes, freckled cheeks?

FlowerFell: *closes his eyes, shakes his head* the only human I've seen around here is my daughter.

Frisk: Your friend is missing?..*frowns* I hope you find her.

Sans: heh thanks, kiddo *pats her head* Sorry about my friend again.

Flowerfell: *sighs* its fine..just..don't do that shit again. I won't hesitate to kill anyone that hurts Frisk. She's already died too many times.. *lowers head* every time Frisk dies in this world, a flower grows on her body, drains her energy, weakens her, slows her down. And the flowers are permanent.

Red looked up at him, listening

Flowerfell: If she dies anymore.. She will die…permanently…no resets or nothing..gone..

Red: fucking hell…*rubs the back of his skull* t-that really sucks… I'm sorry…*sighs* I'm just pissed off at myself, I'm worried sick, furious at my Frisk because I found out about the resets, genocide runs…

Frisk: I forgive you, Sans. Just stay strong. It'll be okay.

Red: *weak smile* thanks.

Sans: Here, tell me your number to stay in contact with me just in case you do see the girl.

FlowerFell told Sans his phone number, Sans saved it. Him and Red left after a bit.

Red; *breathes* okay..different world…different story ..I have to remind myself about that…I can't assume shit.. 

Sans: in your defense, Edge, it can be pretty hard sometimes


	14. Horrortale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> Gore, disturbing content

Weeks passed, everyone was still searching.

Chia was exhausted, she hadn't been sleeping well ever since falling into another world. Her hair was a mess, dirty, tangled up, had not been able to wash or brush it. She missed her home on the surface. She missed Red, ufgaster, papyrus, Buttercup, Grillby, everyone she had gotten close to. She sometimes cried, felt like she'd never find her world.

She walked, what she didn't know was Horrortale, which meant she was in danger just being there. Aliza kept being killed by a bunch of things, including Horror, this world's Chara, the same one the possessed Gatsy, made him attack Niko. For no reason, just because she wanted to. She enjoyed making others suffer. This world's Frisk had left on a neutral run years ago, things in the underground got so much worse since then. Everyone became cannibals, due to Undyne's new law, lack of food.

Chia's heart stopped beating at the sound of a deer crying out. Pain came to her chest how scared she was After a bit she moved again. She came upon the sentry station. There was HorrorTale Sans on top of it, killing it slowly. Chia went pale, teared up, trembling heavily. She loved animals, this hurt her heart to watch, listen to.

She began to back off when HorrorSans began to skin it with a knife he pulled out of his pocket. He mainly cared about keeping his Papyrus fed. He didn't care what happened to him, but lived, hunted for his brother. He was all he had left. Chia couldn't watch this anymore. She had to leave that scene.

But, her tripping at least once everyday, she tripped on her own ankle, she "Yeep" ed without meaning to. HorrorSans stopped his work. A sick grin formed on his face, the sick sound of bones popping could be heard as he turned his skull around only all the way (oh god, stop it Sans. Just imagining that. Eesh. ). Chia's heart pounded rapidly, terrified. She darted as quick as she could, but she was not a fast runner, lost stamina really fast. Her heart, throat hurt. Her throat felt like it was on fire. She tripped down the hill, violently rolled down, getting bruises, bangs.

HorrorSans teleported where she was, sickly grinning at her

HorrorSans: Well, well~ You look like you got a decent amount of meat on you, huh? You got enough to feed my brother and I. But do you taste good? Heh heh..nothing but the best for my little bro..you know?

Chia was in too much fear to say anything, trembling heavily. HorrorSans sank his sharp fingertips into her sides making her scream out. HorrorSans, being a sadist, like everyone in HorrorTale except Aliza, lowkey Papyrus, Muffet, Flowey, Gaster, he chuckled at that.

Meanwhile, BlueBerry was 9, on Underfell Papyrus' shoulders, helping him look. They both heard her screams

BlueBerry: Mweh! I don't like that! *tears up, really sensitive*

Papyrus: That sounds like the human-!

He began to sprint to where they were at, he ran really fast

Back at the scene, HorrorSans moved the wing part of Chia's hair aside so he could see more of her neck, shoulder. He crackled to himself.

HorrorSans: Let's see if you taste as good as you look.. Its been so long since I've seen a human other than Aliza there… But Paps likes her, how rude would it be to kill his friend?..

Chia was trying really hard to break free, but he was really strong.

HorrorSans: Hope ya don't mind-

He suddenly leaned down bit into the sensitive part of her shoulder deeply. She let out a loud, bloody horror scream, it pierced the air. She thought this was it, she was going to die.

HorrorSans was suddenly hit with a blast of red magic, knocking him off of her. Chia was in the snow, bleeding, trembling. HorrorSans growled, got up. He immediately bailed out when he saw it was a Papyrus. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him. He teleported away instantly.

BlueBerry jumped down, ran over with papyrus.

Papyrus: Fuck, you're losing a lot of blood-*takes his scarf off, ties it around the wound securely* that will hold until home.

Blueberry was nuzzling her cheek in attempt to comfort her. He was a sweet, affectionate little boy.

Papyrus was on the phone, calling Red.

Papyrus: I have found the human! She's hurt! I'll be home shortly! Do you know how to get back, or do you need my instructions?!-okay! See you there!

He hung up, scooped Chia up into his arms, BlueBerry climbed up onto his back.

When he got to his Underfell, he immediately began sprinting to Alphys, Gaster's lab. Red and Sans were already there, saw Chia. Red actually felt pain in his soul seeing her condition.

Red: -Chia!

Sans: Damn! What happened!?

Papyrus: HorrorTale Sans got to her..!

Sans swore under his breath, Red was silent

Gaster, Alphys began their work on her, saving her from bleeding to death, healing her. She passed out from bloodloss

Red blamed himself for what happened, was sobbing. He felt like a failure. Sans went to him, hugged him close.

 

UfAlphys: Ah, shut it! She is not going to die, G got the bleeding under control, she just needs some more blood, lucky for me, I got some.

Sans: she's going to be okay, Edge. Everything is okay.

Red always assumed the worst. He was used to bad things happening, things not going his way. He brushed his tears with his arm.

Red had only broken down like that when his brother got killed in the genocide runs. He really loved Chia. He couldn't bare the the thought of losing her.

After awhile, Ufgaster, Red, Paps took her home. She was still out cold. Ufgaster instructed them to come upstairs, was carrying her. Buttercup was at Grillby's house. Ufgaster filled the bathtub full of hot water, not hot enough to burn.

Ufgaster: Someone needs to hold her still, another one of us needs to wash her hair, another needs to wash her.

paps: Sans clearly has a thing for her, that'd be fucking weird if he touched her.

Red: Wait, what do you mean "clearly"?

Paps: you cried your eyes out. You've never cried like that for anyone.

Red: ...that's not true, papyrus..

ufgaster: you don't know it, papyrus, but sans has broken down crying before. For you. It was in the genocide runs. Frisk killed you. Only very few people can remember what happens after true resets. For Sans, it takes him awhile, but he always remembers. He's been through much more than you know.

Paps frowned, looked at red. Red was silent.

Red: I never wanted you to find out..

Paps: Sans... i..

Red: heh..lets not talk about this anymore.. I will wash her hair..

Ufgaster: i'll wash her, papyrus, hold her still.

Paps nodded, did so, allowing them to work.

Red: fucking hell. Her hair is so tangled, knotted up.

Ufgaster: clean it up first, when we are done, we will have to cut it. 

They later finished cleaning her, they cut her hair into a short bon cut, Red dressed her, tucked her in bed. Buttercup crawled to her, let out a sad bleat. Red scratched behind her ear gently 

Red: She'll wake up soon. 

Buttercup crawled into his lap, he rubbed her back


	15. Still out

Chia was still unconscious, Red was with her, patting her forehead with a cool cloth. While unconscious, she had a fever. Ufpaps was in the kitchen, had a bag. 

Ufpaps: undertale asgore gave us some herbs to use for medicine 

Ufgaster: what kind of herbs? 

He took the bag, looked inside

Ufgaster: I can make a tea out of that. That will work. 

The doorbell rang, ufpaps went to answer it, opened the door. Ufasgore was there. 

Ufpaps: your highness? What brings you-

Ufasgore: the human. 

Ufpaps: frisk isn't here. 

Ufasgore: not the child. I mean the adult human. 

Ufpaps froze, felt panic. How the hell did he find out he thought to himself. He had no choice but to lead him to Red's room, opened the door. Red looked, his heart stopped beating when he saw his king 

Red: I-I can explain, your majesty! 

Ufasgore: how you and your brother lied to me and Undyne for months? 

Red trembled, fearing what'd happen 

Ufasgore: *sigh* but if you and papyrus hid her, surely you had your reasons

He placed his fluffy paw on Red's head, patting it, assuring him he wouldn't do anything to him. Red was shocked, looked at him again 

Ufasgore: care to tell me why you lied to me, sans? 

Red: *swallows*..it's a long story.. 

Red told him everything, how he soul promised Chia as a kid he'd protect her, and it was before they were banned underground, and how Chia had the chestnut scent, both of those being his reasons why he couldn't bring himself to attack or turn her in. 

Ufasgore: I see.. very well. She can stay. 

Red: your majesty? !

Ufasgore: you love her. I'm not going to take her from you. If she makes you happy, she has my blessing to stay with us. 

Red: i-thank you! S-she won't be any trouble, truse me, she's just been working for grillby, she hasn't done anything to warrant-

Ufasgore: I know. Grillby told me already. Everyone around here is okay with her, that's why I'm letting her stay 

Red nodded 

Ufasgore: I must head back to the palace now. Don't ever lie to me again, Sans. I trust you already. 

Ufasgore left. 

 

3 hours later

Niko, Gatsy were with Red outside. The 3 were all smoking, talking. 

Red: We have to stay clear of that Horror world. You got your soul poisoned, and possessed. And Chia-latte almost got eaten. 

Gatsy: *nods* I agree. Its far too dangerous 

Niko: But what if we give them food? Like actual food? 

Gatsy: Niko, that probably won’t stop them. They all love the taste of another monster, human. They will go after us. 

Niko: what if they spare us? They are all just starving. 

Red: *blows out smoke* Kid, do you have a death wish? 

Niko: no really! What if..we..we started a project? You know? Where we all work together to get all of the horror au people out of their au, in a safer, nicer home? A project where we provide them food? 

Gatsy: ..Niko..you have such a kind heart…but.. 

Red: What if they cause trouble? What will you do then? 

e!Niko took half control of Niko, spoke 

e!Niko: you forget about me? 

Gatsy: pft, you? The guy that let poor Niko get attacked by Error, giving him a third crack on his skull? And you sure as hell weren’t there for him when horrortale chara took over me, made me attack him? 

Red looked over, just watching, quiet. 

e!Niko: Niko and I have had our negative times- 

Gatsy: are you kidding!? Its your fault why Niko ended up in his void! You’re the one that kidnapped my sans and I, held us prisoners! You’re the reason why people are scared of, and don’t like Niko! Everything bad that’s happened to him is completely your fault! 

Niko: Gatsy! Hold on! He actually apologized to me yesterday, wants to redeem himself! 

Gatsy: that is not enough. He has caused so much drama, pain, I don’t forgive him. He’s a fucking horrible monster. 

e!Niko: tell me something I don’t know. 

Gatsy snarled at him. Niko calmed him down, talked to him. Gatsy sighed. 

Gatsy: if you weren’t in his body, I’d hurt you…if you really are on our side now, you gotta really earn my trust. 

Buttercup climbed up on Red’s lap. She held onto his sweater as he stood. 

Red: alright kiddo..let’s check on your mother… You guys have fun talking it out, I'm going to check on Chia 

e!niko: ..Sans. 

Red: yo? 

e!niko: you should stay with her. Something is going to happen. I sense it. 

Red: ..o..kay.? 

Gatsy: Don't listen to him. He's all talk. 

e!niko: Don't come crying to me if something goes down because you didn't listen to my warning. 

Red sighed 

Red: anyways..yeah, I'm going to check on her. 

 

Chia was still out. He set buttercup down, she crawled to her, gently bit her nose like always. 

Red sat on the side of the bed. He looked down at chia, reached down, moved her bangs aside gently. 

He honestly found her…really cute. He blushed a bit, he was starting to realize that he actually really liked her, wouldn’t mind taking her on a real date. 

He sighed. He remembered she used to like Sans. 

Red:..I don’t think I’m her type… he is nice, charming, me..I'm a asshole and am a mess *sigh* and it could never work…she’s human.. if the barrier broke, what if humans didn't change, are still racist towards monsters..what if Chia gets hurt if I was dating her..I can't let that happen to her.. 

He kept his gaze on her, watching. Next thing he knew, he took his finger tip, was softly rubbing her bottom lip, had his blush still. 

Buttercup sniffed, looked at him. He scratched behind her ear gently. 

Red: …*shakes head* noone wants me…not like that… she deserves better than me.. 

Red was not going to attempt. He felt like he was not good enough. He was honestly scared she'd reject him, he was scared to ask. 

He felt she could do so much better than him. He sighed sadly as he laid on his side, looking at her still, he moved closer, softly, kissing her cheek. After that he shortly fell asleep


	16. Goodbye

Chia had woken up. She sat up, trying to think, figuring out if what happened to her was a dream or legit. Looking around, her eyes went wide, looking down at the bed, seeing her Red, Buttercup, she knew she was back. She kissed Buttercup’s head. She then looked at Red, decided to cuddle up next to him. As she was trying to, he opened a eye

Red: touchy, aren’t we? 

Chia: Sans? 

Red: Heh, you've finally waken up. 

Chia: H-how did I get back here? Because I know I got bitten really fucking hard, passed out. 

Red: Boss found you. You got bit really hard, passed out from shock and bloodloss, lack of food. he said he heard you scream so loud he was sure everyone in Horrortale’s Snowdin heard it. 

Chia was quiet, looked off. Red knew Chia had a thing where she couldn’t stay still all the time, tended to do at least a small movement, or her eyes wandered a lot. He knew she couldn’t help it, it was just part of how she functioned. 

Chia told him about the places she went to while missing, some people she met at the time. He laid there, listening. 

Red: well, I was looking for ya, Paps was, Swapfell, Underswap, the Originals, Ink, Dream, that Niko Gaster and that other Gaster he’s dating. We were searching fucking everywhere. 

Chia looked back at him. She rubbed the back of her head, finally realized her hair got cut off. 

Chia: -the fuck? When did this happen?

Red: Sorry, we cut your hair. It was too badly tangled, matted, cutting it was the only thing we could do. 

Red pulled out a mirror so she could see 

Chia: huh..haven’t had my hair looking like this is awhile. Haven't had my hair this short since I was like 12. 

Red: we did cut some of the front off. I know you like your “wings” long, but like I said. 

Chia: awee…*pouts*…I wanted the front to be so long my breasts are covered. Always wanted my wings that long. 

Red: sorry 

Chia: oh, no,no,no, it's okay. It looks nice. 

Red: are you strong enough to walk? 

Chia: hold on 

Chia stretched her back, popped her knuckles before getting her feet off the bed. She stood, she did feel like she was going to fall over, Red got up, caught her, helped her keep balance until she felt steady again. 

Chia: okay, I'm good now. Thank you 

Red let go 

Chia: my stomach hates me right now. What do we got to eat? 

Red: What do you want? 

Chia: *shrug* I don't even know. 

Red: How about we have lunch at Grillbz? Besides, he's going to be really happy to see you've waken up. 

Chia: alright. 

Red and chia went to Grillby's. He was really happy, hugged her tight. Grillby made Red a burger with extra extra mustard, Chia a only pickle and cheese burger, just how they like it.  
Frisk came by, hugged Chia. Red avoided contact with them, was still mad. Chia noticed, didn't understand what happened. Frisk left after a bit. 

Chia: you okay? 

Red: yeah 

Chia: something happen? 

Red: Don't worry about it, it's personal, I don't want to talk about it 

Chia: ah...you can tell me , it's okay

Red: I really don't want to.. 

Chia: alright. 

Red: thanks for your concern though. 

Chia: no problem. 

Frisk remembered what Red said, decided to break the barrier, let everyone live on the surface. Frisk finished true pacifist run, broke the barrier. 

Outside on Mtt Ebott, everyone stood, gazing at the pretty view. Buttercup sniffed, bleated happily at the breeze 

Toriel was silent, held her hands 

Undyne, Alphys were holding hands 

Gaster had his arms crossed, just looking at the view 

Everyone left, went down the mountain. Except for papyrus, Red. They just turned around, headed back to their home in Snowdin. 

Chia: woah, wait, wait! What are you doing? 

Red: You can go back home now…take Buttercup..take good care of her for me..

They both didn’t believe Frisk, weren’t excited, happy, just awaiting Frisk to reset. They didn’t trust that kid after learning the truth. They didn’t want to have hope only for it to be taken away. 

Chia: w-what do you mean? 

Red: Chia...I enjoyed being with you..you gave me something I have not had in years.. happiness..it was nice... but, its time for us to split now. 

Chia started to get blotchy, red, Red felt god awful, regretted doing this 

Red: You can go home now. Continue your normal life. I..I'm sure your family, people you work with are worried sick.. 

Chia: Come with me. 

Red:..I cant... as much as I want to.. 

Red looked off to hide his tears, sniffled 

Red: my place is the underground..the surface is yours..that's how it is..

Buttercup felt this was happening, started to cry, reaching for Red, which made him feel worse. 

Red: ..go..go back to your old life... 

Chia: but..i-I..I don't want my old life back..! I've been depressed, feeling trapped for years! I didn't feel that way when I was with you!

Red: ..please..just..go.. 

Red teleported away, ufpap was silent, left.  
Chia couldn't contain it, her lip trembled, she began to sob 

Red, at home, slid his back to his bedroom door, holding his face, sobbing as well. He hated what he did, but he felt it was the right thing to do. Ufpap came in to comfort him. Red settled down, they went down stairs to watch TV together. 

Ufpap: i'll miss them too, Sans... You actually seemed legitimately happy around them... 

Red: it's better this way...


	17. Surface

It had been 2 weeks since the barrier in Underfell was broken. The brothers still remained in the underground, felt Frisk would reset soon, didn’t want to get comfortable on the surface knowing Frisk could get bored, reset again anytime they wanted. They were the only ones still in the underground…or were they? 

Papyrus had found Fell. Underfell Chara’s ghost. She was 15. She couldn’t leave the underground. Her Asriel ended up dying from eating a slice of Butterscotch pie Fell made, some buttercup petals ended up in the pie, he died of poisoning. Fell couldn’t live with the pain of her guilt, swallowed abunch of buttercups, killing herself. 

Papyrus felt bad for Fell, talked to her a lot. She started to hang around him more. They had become best friends. 

Red also felt bad for her, talked to her at times. He missed Chia, Buttercup. Grillby had a new bar of his own on the surface. Toriel, Asgore got back together. After losing Asriel, and Fell both, Toriel became crazy. Asgore was doing his best to give her the therapy she needed. Undyne got a job as a police officer. Alphys worked in a lab. Gaster worked in a hospital. Muffet worked in a bakery. Burgerpants still worked for Mettaton. Napstablook moved in with Mettaton, was often outside, caring for his snails. Every monster on the surface seemed to be doing good. 

Red was out on the balcony outside his house, smoking a cigarette, watching the snow fall from above, as his red eyes glowed in the night. He took his cigarette out, exhaled his smoke. He was hoping Chia and Buttercup were doing okay. He went back inside after flinging his cigarette out of his hand, found Papyrus asleep on the couch, Fell curled up, asleep, head on his lap. 

Red: heh. Cute

He got a blanket, tucked them in. Sans, Raspberry came over a bit later, they sat in the kitchen, playing poker. They had made it a routine. 

Sans: Edge, why are you not on the surface? Its pretty nice up there. 

Red: I’m not getting comfortable when I know the kid will just reset. What’s the point in that? Besides..I hate humans… 

Sans: Chia is a human. You like her. 

Red: *looks off, sighs*..that is true...she’s different.

Raspberry: Fell is a human 

Red: She’s a fucking ghost. 

Sans: Sans, buddy ol pal. Buddy ol chum. Listen, I know exactly what you’re feeling. I’ve been free for 3 or 4 years now. After I learned the truth about my frisk doing the same thing yours did, I was pissed. I didn’t help protect them in battle. I didnt attack unless they went genocide, I knew their soul was completely tainted with LV. I told noone. Frisk stopped one day, apologized. I didn't believe them for awhile. As time passed, I saw they really meant it, we patched things up, are all good now. 

Red rolled his eyes, sighing 

Red: I’ll never forgive frisk. I hate frisk. They don’t deserve the forgiveness they got. They don’t deserve my mercy. They don’t deserve my friendship. I tried being nice. I tried being their friend. Frisk is a spoiled rotten, selfish little brat, I honestly don’t give a damn what happens to them. Fuck that fucking kid. They are dead to me. 

Raspberry: Jesus Christ. 

Sans: God damn. Harsh much?

Red: nope. I hate frisk. End of story. 

Sans sighed, patted his back 

Sans: You’re just angry, hurt…just…hang in there, pal. 

Red: let’s just continue our game. I don’t want to talk about this anymore….if I wasn’t so damn paranoid about the resets, I would happily move out of here…

Sans: Edge...I know there's more to it then Frisk... you're afraid... 

Red: shut up! I'm not afraid! 

Raspberry: What we all went through was tramuatic..it had major effect on us on how we felt about humans..it wasn't fair. You're afraid the humans will hurt you again. It's okay to admit that. 

Red growled 

Red: Can we just quit talking about this already!? Continue our game?! 

Sans: *sigh* alright, buddy.. 

They continued their game 

 

On the surface, Chia was at work at the burger shop, was wiping down tables, she noticed someone was standing at the counter, noone was tending to them. She sighed, was trying to clean, annoyed nobody was helping her out. She went behind counter. 

Chia: Sorry about that, don't know where everyone went. What are ya in the mood for? 

Ufgaster: I actually came to speak to you. Do you mind? 

Chia was confused, looked over into the kitchen 

Chia: i'll be back, someone wants to talk to me!   
Employee: okay 

Chia went outside with ufgaster to talk 

Ufgaster: I wanted to talk to you about Sans

Chia: how's he doing? 

Ufgaster: not good. He refuses to leave the underground, he hasn't been doing well. I know he's depressed. Papyrus, Undertale and Swapfell Sans have been doing all they can to be there for him, console him, he doesn't like to talk about it. 

Chia frowned, holding a arm 

Ufgaster: he's scared humans are going to hurt him again. As a child he got horribly bullied for being monster, that's what caused him to become aggressive. Our kind being banned, the things he had to go through growing up made him hurt, angry. 

Chia: damn..that sucks... 

Ufgaster: Don't tell anyone I told you, but he also doesn't trust frisk. 

Chia: why? 

He told her everything, she looked shocked 

Ufgaster: You are the only human he trusts. You always have been. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. He's also scared of rejection. 

Chia: *blushes* does he have a crush on me? 

Ufgaster: oh, chia, he's in love with you. He wanted to ask you out, take you on real dates. But he's afraid you don't like him that way. He told you about the time he was engaged. He doesn't want his heart broken again. He won't admit to it, but he has very low self-esteem. He's not brave enough to ask...you have to be the one to do it. 

Chia was blushing, silent 

Chia: but..I'm the same. I'm bad at asking people out. If I do ask, it doesn't end well. 

Ufgaster: This time it will. He really loves you. It will make him very happy if you do. 

Chia: ..I'll think about it... can I have his phone number? 

Ufgaster told her, she typed it down, saved it. He thanked her, left. Chia went back inside, silent, thinking about the conversation the rest of her shift. 

Ufgaster pulled his phone out, called Red. He told him he told her. 

Red: YOU WHAT!? DAD! WHY THE FUCK!? FUCKING GREAT!! NOW SHE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A WUSS! AND I'M GOING TO GET REJECTED FOR SURE! 

He hung up, more angry now, tearing up. 

 

Ufpap knocked on his door, asked if he could come in, Red wouldn't let anyone see him. He hated crying, hated being seen crying. He felt pathetic, weak. 

He got a text message. He looked at his phone.   
The text said "heya. It's Chia. Gaster told me what was going on with you. I know it hurts, but it'll be alright."   
Red was scared to respond, unsure what to reply, just read. Chia typed more "I heard you like me? Is that true? Because...well...I like you too. I have for awhile now. I just didn't think you liked me that way. I know what you're feeling. Trust me. It's happened to me so many times. It's okay."   
Red blushed, stared at the message. After a while he replied "..Can I call you?'   
Chia was nervous, red in the face, said it was okay. 

Red dialed the number, she answered 

Chia: yee? 

Red: pft. "Yee"? Whatever happened to hello? 

Chia: I dunno, I say it alot. Don't know how it started. Actually I got a new tick. Lately I've been "blehp"ing. Just started doing it at work. 

Red chuckled, smiled. He missed this, he thought he'd never hear her awkwardness, weirdness again, he already felt better. 

Red: So you randomly go "blehp" now? Okay then. You still call cheese "Chease" in that weird ass tone? 

Chia did it for him, it made him burst out laughing 

Chia: you know when I first started doing that, my ex thought I didn't know how to pronounce cheese correctly? 

Red sat on his bed, listening to her talk, smiling. She told him updates, how Buttercup was doing too. She told him Buttercup misses him. After awhile, Red spoke 

Red: Chia?..Did you really mean that in the text? 

Chia: yee. 

Red blushed, felt happy 

Red: Chia..I've loved you for so long..I.. 

Suddenly on the other end, the connection was acting up, he could hear her phone fall, chia scream. Red teleported there, found Error dragging her in his world, he tried to grab her, but it already closed.   
Red immedatily called Sans, Raspberry for backup, they began searching for the antivoid


	18. Error

Chia woke up in the anti void, she sat up. Error was sitting, fixing one of his Sans puppets, the arm had come off, he was sewing it back on, had his red glasses on to see what he was doing better. Chia noticed he had a ton of Sans puppets hanging by the blue strings. 

Chia: ..hello? 

Error: waken up, I see. Sorry for the scare there. That wasn't my goal. 

Chia: so..you're not going to hurt me, right? 

Error: not unless you do something stupid, like try to escape. Other than that, don't plan on it. 

Chia:..can I ask why? Like, this is the second time you tried to take me. Well, you did this time, but, yeah. 

Error: heh. Just because. I just like messing with Underfell Sans. 

Chia: ah, okay. So you like his reactions? 

Error smiled, nodded  
Error: yup! One time he was saving chocolate bars, I took them to share with a guest, he was looking for them, I threw away the wrapper at him. He was so pissed!  
He laughed  
Error: Underfell is already trash as it is, so I always throw away my trash there! It's also where I found these cool slippers! 

Error was wearing Chia's Jack Skellington slippers, the first one that she lost when she first encountered Red, he was looking for to return to her, but it was gone, the second one just went missing. Error stole them. 

Error: I have no idea who this handsome skel is, but boy, is he comfty! My feet never felt so warm! 

Chia: oh, hey, I was looking for those!...it's okay..you can have them. It's fine 

Error: And that's why I want you, Chia! You're interesting! I like you! I took a Blueberry once, he fucking pretended to be my buddy, then used my weakness against me! So I got rid of him! But you. I know you won't betray me. 

Chia rubbed her arm, unsure how to react, or process that 

Chia: I have to go home though. I have a job, a kid, my fam will be worried. 

Error cracked a smile 

Error: you don't understand. This is your home now. Yeah, its lonely, boring, but you'll get used to it! 

Chia looked scared now  
Error: aw, what's with that look, bud? You should feel honored! You're besties with the au destroyer! Isn't that neato!? I even have this special pin! Here ya go! 

He slapped her chest, Chia went "owch!", felt a needle poke her. She looked, he slapped a button that read "I'm best friends with the au destroyer" 

Error: Now, best friend! I'll let you pick which au I should destroy today! Knock yourself out! 

Chia: ..none..? 

Error laughed  
Error: You crack me up! Really though, take your pick! 

Red's voice suddenly was heard  
Red: the lady fucking said none, you glitched freakshow. 

Error chuckled, turned 

Error: ah, Fell Sans. I knew you'd come for your damsel in distress. Oh...and you brought Classic and Swapfell too. 3 against just 'ol me. What am I ever going to do~? 

Red: shut up. Just give me Chia, or you're dust. 

Chia: -WATCH OUT!! 

Raspberry, Sans teleported with Red, to quickly move him out of the way, right when a blast came behind him. Red looked up, saw Error's Gasterblaster in the air, Error attempted a sneak attack. More of Error's Gasterblasters came out, blasting at the Sanses, they teleported, dodged each one.  
Their eyes glowed 

Red: Oh, you're fuckin' dead now, bitch. 

Error chuckled, attacked, trying to grab them with his strings. 

Chia: Error, stop! If we are really friends, then stop!  
She grabbed his coat. This made Error pissed off, he slapped her, making her fling back, yelled in his demonic glitched voice

Error: DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU PRICK 

Red got fucking pissed at that, managed to teleport in front of him, punched him in the face, making him go in the air 

Red: Don't ever hit girls, asshole 

More strings, Gaster blasters came out, Error maniacally laughed, attacked everyone, chia included. A paintbrush suddenly blocked his attacks  
Error huffed

Error: oh great. You. Get out of the way, Ink. 

Ink: Error, quit kidnapping people. 

Error rolled his eyes 

Error: here we go again. I would let them leave, but they pissed me off, so. 

Ink: Error.  
Ink crossed his arms, tapped his foot 

Error: ...whatever. 

Error opened a portal, instead of sending them back to Underfell, he just threw them all in different aus, closed the portals. 

Ink face palmed himself 

Ink: Error..really? 

Error giggled 

Ink: it took them 2 weeks to find her last time. 

Error: you think I care why? 

Ink huffed, looked annoyed


	19. Farewell

Sans ended up in X-tale. He landed in the snow, his head, whole top half stuck in the snow, his butt, legs sticking out. Cross Frisk ran over, tried pulling him out, but needed help, them just being a child.  
Cross Sans went over, chuckled  
Cross: Did someone get stuck in the snow again, Frisk?  
Cross Frisk nodded, Cross used his magic to pull Sans out 

Sans: thanks, pal.  
Cross: You? The hell you doing here? 

Sans: I actually have to find Edge, Swapfell fast. It's serious. 

Sans told Cross. Cross sighed  
Cross: damn Error. Always screwing things up. I'll go with you. 

Sans: huh. Surprised you actually want to

Cross: I could use some entertainment. 

 

Swapfell Sans landed in HorrorTale  
Raspberry: terrific. Of course I land in the one full of cannibals.  
He suddenly got lifted. 

Horror paps: You look just like my brother but also not so much! Hello, new friend! 

Raspberry: hi. Please put me down. 

Horror paps: did you come from one of those aus? What's it like? Do you have a papyrus too!? 

HorrorSans: it's okay, paps, I can take it from here. 

Horror paps put Raspberry down, HorrorSans told him to go home, he'd be there in a bit. Paps left. 

HorrorSans: what brings you here? You actually have food, I bet 

Raspberry: I didn't come on purpose, I got thrown into this place by a shit head Sans. 

Horror: that makes sense. What's up? 

Raspberry: I don't have time to explain. You can come if you want, see for yourself, but I got to leave now 

Horror: sure. I am curious about these aus. Perhaps I can get something to eat. Real food. 

 

Red landed in Underlust. Lust Catty and Bratty pinned him down, tried to fuck him, he hit his head, was unconscious. Before they could get his pants down, pink bones got shot at them, they ran away. Red started to open his eyes as he got lifted, carried. He heard a voice. It was Lust Papyrus. 

Lust paps laid Red on the couch at his and Lust Sans' home, placed a cool cloth on his head. Lust Sans was asking Lust paps what happened. 

Red groaned, sat up, held his head 

Red: I don't know what the hell happend after that, but I definitely hit my head on something...shit..fuck..*stands up* shit.. 

Lust paps: lie back down! You are hurt! 

Red: Did a girl happen to be here too? A human? 

Lust Sans: you're gonna have to describe her to me. I've seen alot of human girls around. Humans love to come down here for a good time 

Red: she wasn't visitin'. She, two other sanses, and I all got fucking tossed into different worlds. We know how to make our way back, but the human on the other hand needs help. 

Lust pap: nope. It was just you. Catty and Bratty tried to force themselves on you, luckily I got there in time 

Red: fuck...well, thanks for savin' my ass there. 

Lust sans: you're still not fully recovered, I should go with you. 

Red: i'll be fine. I've been through worse, lived. 

Lust paps: can we at least give you our numbers just in case if you need our help? 

Red: sure. Whatever 

Red programmed their number in his phone, left 

 

Chia ended up in Underswap, swap Papyrus was 18, Blue being a child, was told to stay home. Swap papyrus had his hands in his hoodie, smoking a cigarette, saw Chia fall from the air. 

Chia fell in a tree, smacked her side into a branch, Swappaps caught her with his magic before she hit the ground. 

Swappaps: that looked like that hurt. 

Chia had her eyes closed, was breathing heavy, holding her side 

Chia: it did. Do you have a phone? 

Swappaps: Of course. Who do you want me to call? 

Chia: do you have Underfell Sans' number? 

Swappaps: that depends on which one, there is more than one version of us. 

Chia: I know..um..I'm not sure if you know about it, but I was missing for 2 weeks, a child Underswap sans was with my underfell papyrus when they were searching 

Swappaps: Oh? Oh yeah. My bro told me about that. I was looking too. So you're "Chia" I heard about, hm? 

Chia nodded 

Swappaps: I do have your Red's number, had it for just in case of times like this 

Chia: thank you 

Swappaps called him, Red immedatily showed up, took her hand, teleported. Red thought for sure he teleported home, walked, holding Chia's hand, giving her updates on what all has happended 

Red: I was wrong. I should have came with you. I'm going to look for houses available to buy on the surface, once I get one, paps and I are moving there, if you want, you can live with us again. 

Chia: I want to 

Red smiled, kissed her hand, chia blushed 

Chia: so are we a couple now? 

Red: mhm. Speaking of which. 

Red stopped walking, reaching in his coat pocket, pulled out a jewelry box, handed it to Chia

Red: I wanted to surprise you with it on the surface on our first real date, but I'm going to give it to you now because after all that shit, I think you deserve it early 

Chia opened it. Inside was a heart shaped necklace, the heart was made completely out of rubies. Chia took it out 

Chia: can you put it on me? 

Red took it, did so 

Chia: I love it. Thank you 

Red: Its really special too. It has my magic in it. That way I can communicate with you, help you a bit. 

Chia: oh wow. 

Red looked around when they got to Snowdin. Everyone moved to the surface in Underfell, so thought nothing of it. He opened the door, held it for Chia, closed it after going in.  
Chia sat down on the couch 

Red: Want some hot chocolate? 

Chia: yee 

Red: goofball 

Red went to the kitchen, began to heat up milk in a pan, whistling a tune.  
Chia got up, went upstairs to see if ufpap was there, wanted to see him. She knocked on the door. Nothing. 

Chia: papyrus? 

She knocked again. Nothing. She figured he was asleep, opened the door, only to see a pile of dust, a red scarf on the bed, she screamed, Red bolted upstairs 

Red: What's wrong!? 

Chia: PAPYRUS IS DEAD!  
Chia was sobbing, covering her face. 

Red saw, he was silent, hurt, tearing up  
Red: P...Papyrus... 

He went to the pile, trembling, dropped to his knees, picking up the scarf, his tears falling on it. His phone rang, he ignored it, was too devastated. He sobbed, Chia went to him, rubbed his back for comfort. His phone kept ringing, he got angry, answered it, not checking the contact 

Red: QUIT CALLING ME!! I'M IN NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD! 

Ufpaps: Excuse you!? Sans, I outta kick your ass for talking to me that way! 

Red:-paps?..you're alive?! 

Ufpaps: Yes, I'm fucking alive! What the fuck is going on!? Why do you think I'm dead!? 

Red: Sorry about that. I'll explain later.  
He hung up, brushed his tears with his arm, sniffled 

Red: that's weird..why is there a random dead papyrus in my house? ..in my brother's room? 

Ufpaps texted Red, pissed because he hung up. Red texted "hey. Did you invite another papyrus over while I was out?". He replied "..no?" 

Red: I see. This isn't home. I teleported to the wrong place. 

Chia: let's turn the oven off, clean the pan. I don't want to feel rude, leave that there for this Sans 

Red: alright. Cmon. 

They both went downstairs, took care of that, left the house, suddenly deep pain hit Red, he collapsed, a bone went through Chia's shoulder 

Red's foot got broken off, was bleeding, he was trembling, trying to hold back tears how bad it hurt

Dust Sans: That's what you deserve for breaking and entering. 

Chia: w-we were leaving! 

Dust Sans: well I can't let you live now! You saw my brother's dust, broke in my home! 

A Gasterblaster got summoned, blast, Red leapt at Chia, pinned her to the ground to dodge it. 

A magic bone cut Dust's cheek, making him bleed, he turned, Raspberry got into a fight with him 

Raspberry: Go! It's a Dusttale Sans! They are dangerous, will not stop until he kills you! I got him! 

Red nodded, tried to teleport, but he was in too much pain to do it 

Red: -my leg..it hurts.. I can't teleport...!

Raspberry: Go! Run! 

Lust Sans, Cross Sans, Sans joined the fight. Horror Sans hummed, walked straight to Chia, Red. Chia went pale, curled up into Red, Red tried to summon a magic bone, growling 

HorrorSans: chill out. I ain't gonna eat ya. 

Red: like I'm gonna trust the guy who tried to eat her..

HorrorSans looked at his injury 

HorrorSans: mmm. Got your foot cut off there, huh. No wonder you can't teleport. Injury like that, you're too hurt to focus. 

Red: tell me something I don't know 

HorrorSans lifted Red, Sanses were really strong 

HorrorSans: okay, human, pick up his foot, you're gonna have to carry that 

Chia was pale, shaking still, but did 

HorrorSans: if I take that bone out right now, you'll die. We have to get to shelter first. 

Dust noticed HorrorSans trying to escape with them, made bones come through the ground, stab him from behind, making him drop Red, turn into dust 

Dust launched bones at them, Red grabbed chia, flung himself down the hill, holding her close as they rolled, his blood getting in the snow, they landed in the freezing cold water. 

They both ended up dying together in the water. Red from blood loss, chia from loss of temperature. 

Suddenly they were back to before Chia went upstairs, Red was in the kitchen. They both remembered what happened, Red ran out to chia 

Red: let's get the hell outta he- 

Before he could finish his sentence, he got hit by a Gaster blaster from outside, became dust, Chia's hands got burned, were a gorey mess. She screamed out in both pain and in horror. 

They were back to where they were before again.  
Red ran, ducking, rolling to a hiding spot 

Red: Don't run, crawl! 

Chia started to do so, Red held her close, used his magic to shield them just in case 

Red: let's try that again. 

Red tried to teleport, a Gaster blaster blasted at the sheild, red tried to keep it up, but they both got killed 

 

It happened again, the other sanses got to Dust early this time, all pinned him down 

 

What happened was Dust saved there. Kept repeating it. Just because he wanted to. 

Red grabbed Chia's hand, ran out of the house with her, was trying to get away from him first so he could teleport without getting killed again

Dust killed them all, chuckled, teleported in front of Chia, Red.  
Dust: give it up. You're going to die again. How many times is that, now?  
HorrorSans' axe suddenly landed in Dust's head, killing him. 

HorrorSans: welp..I'm afraid all we can do is a true reset. He killed all of those sanses back there, saved again after doing it. 

Chia looked at Red, he was silent, shaking. He really didn't want to do this 

Red: if only I didn't assume, checked first..this is my fault...DAMN IT!

Chia: no it isn't. 

Red: yeah it is, Chia! They are dead because of me!

HorrorSans sighed 

Red: ...find my frisk..tell them what happened, tell them to do a true reset... 

HorrorSans: as you wish, pal 

He teleported away. Red was sobbing, mad at himself 

Red: I fucked up everything! If I just went with you on the surface in the first place! None of this would have happened! 

Chia looked hurt, rubbed his back 

Red: gotta do it all over again..the cycle finally broke, I fuck up everything... chia...I'm so sorry...I should have come with you .. 

Chia continued to rub his back. After a bit, he pulled her into his lap, hugged her close, sniffled. He wanted to hold her one last time before the true reset. 

Red: I promise. Once the barrier breaks again, it will take me awhile to remember, but I will eventually remember, I will find you. 

Chia: okay. 

Red: I think the kid is fixing to press the button.. I dunno. *sighs* 

Chia: ..sans..

Red: hm? 

Chia: ..c-can I..can...can i-i...sorry. can i..kiss you..don't want to do it, upset you by accident.. 

Red blushed, looked at her 

Red: I'm already upset...but that. Heh. *smiles* that actually made me feel a bit better.  
He nodded, chia was nervous, was never the kisser. But she got herself to do it . Red closed his eyes, felt his soul warm up again

Red: cute.

He returned the kiss, then rested his head ontop of hers.

Red: thank you...for everything.. I lost hope, and you brought it back.. I thought I'd always be stuck in the loop..I quit trying because of it...now I have a reason to try again.. and if the kid starts the loop again, I will fucking fight that kid...

Chia was about to say "I love you", everything went white. She woke up, finding herself in her bed, in her home. She sat up, stretched her back 

Chia: that was a interesting dream.  
She looked at the time on her phone, she swore to herself, had a late start, got out of bed 

 

Red woke up at his sentry post, ufpap was lecturing him for sleeping on the job again. Red sat up, rubbed his eyes, lit a cigarette, nodding. 

Red: yeah, yeah. 

Ufpap stomped off, grumbling. Red inhaled the cigarette, exhaled 

Red: That was quite a dream. 

 

Later that night, Red was walking, on his way home. His instincts told him to go to behind grillby's. He did so, looking around, saw a furry ear in the snow, he dug, found Buttercup. He swore, picked her up, took her home. He didn't remember her, but felt deja vu, felt he should adopt her.


	20. New home

Red brought Buttercup home, ufpap found out about it, was lecturing him

Ufpap: Sans, you barely take care of yourself, I doubt you can care for a infant! 

Red: Relax, paps, I don't know why, but I feel like I know what I'm doing..like..I have taken care of her before..it feels...fimilar. 

Ufpap's nonexistent brow went up, thought that was strange 

Red: I named her Buttercup...I can't put my finger on it but I feel like this has happened before... 

Ufpap: maybe you dreamt it? You did say sometimes you have certain dreams, they tend to come true. 

Red: hmm..maybe.. 

Buttercup was nibbling on his finger, he gently scratched behind her ear. 

Ufpap: is she not the King and Queen's?

Red: There's no way. Old lady hasn't left the Ruins eversince Asriel's death. The king doesn't leave the castle anymore. 

Ufpap; well..if you really want to keep that baby, you have to make sacrifices. Raising kids is alot of work, you can't just brush their needs under the rug. 

Red: I know. I know. Trust me. I feel like I have experience, I'm following pure instinct. But what's also strange, I feel like something is missing... 

 

Later that week, the barrier broke, Red, ufpap moved out, went to the surface, bought a house for sale. Red teleported from their old house to the new one, getting their stuff, bringing it, ufpap was taking things inside. 

Red: I'm gonna look around. Watch my kid for a bit, alright? 

 

Red took a walk, went into town. It wasnt a big town. He was wondering if any places were hiring. He was looking for a new job now that he didn't have his sentry post job anymore. 

Most of the places were already all filled.  
He found a tattoo, body shop, they told him he needed  
apprenticeship first, Red had to find another tattoo artist that's willing to teach him, had to have experience as a artist himself, build a portfolio. 

Red decided he wanted to go through with that. One of the artists there offered to be the one to help guide him through the steps to become a tattoo artist.  
He gave him a blank sketch book, instructed him to draw in it to see what his style is, that being the first step. 

Artist: come back whenever you do that, bring the book back, I will look at it, see if it passes, if you pass that, then I will guide you in the next step. 

Red: sweet. Thanks. 

Red left, holding the book. He went to the market to buy mustard. After he got a armful of bottles, he began to walk to the checkout, someone almost walked into him, she stopped, didn't hear him coming because she had ear buds in. She paused the music on her phone, took a bud out 

Chia: sorry 

Red: you're fine, sweetheart. 

Chia blushed a bit at being called that, they both walked off, Chia waited until he was not able to hear her to say "damn. He was hot though." She already knew monsters were back on the surface, this generation was more accepting of them. 

Red purchased his mustard bottles, grabbed the bag, on the way out, he noticed Chia at a toy crane machine, two other kids watching. 

Boy: can you get the taco? 

Chia: let's see.. I've been trying to grab this Sonic for awhile, tho..

Red decided to watch.  
Chia managed to grab the taco, chia bent down, took it out 

Chia: here ya go 

Boy's mother: what do you tell her?  
Boy: thank you 

The kids, mother left. Red smiled, thought Chia was sweet. Chia tried to put a dollar in, but the machine wouldn't take it. She tried a different one. Same thing

Chia: Don't think I have anymore quaters, but I'll look..  
She took her small black bag off, unzipped it, digging through, feeling for quaters. 

Chia: there we go. 

She put them in the machine, tried to grab the one she's after, the claw grabbed it, Chia smiled big, but the doll slipped, fell again 

Chia: crap. 

Red: heh. You really are determined to get that doll, aren’t ya? 

Chia: I've been trying to get it at least once or twice everytime I'm able to come here. The problem is his head is big, his body is small. 

Red: I can get that for you no problem. All I have to do is *starts to use his magic to pick it up* 

Chia: no, no, no cheating please. 

Red: nobody will notice 

Chia: yeah. But, I'll feel bad tho 

Red: Don't feel bad, I'm the one doing it. 

Chia: true. I mean...If you really want to.. 

Red: alright, you win. I'll do it mostly fair. 

He reached in his pocket, put some quaters in, still used the claw, but used his magic to grab the doll. He gave it to her with his normal sans toothy smile. 

Chia: thank you. I know it's weird, I'm 24, still doing that. It's my form of gambling. Tho I put a limit on myself

Red: hey, you don't have to explain anything to me. I don't give a fuck. If it's what you like to do, then that's all that counts. 

Chia didn't know what to respond 

Red: what's your name? 

Chia:..chia. 

Red: Sans. Some call me Red. 

Chia: nice to meet you 

 

Red got home, put his mustard bottles away, took one with him, laid back on the couch, watching TV 

Ufpaps: Buttercup is asleep. You took so long, Sans. 

Red: Sorry, I was looking to see if there was any place hiring, a tattoo shop adviced me to get apprenticeship, see if I'm what they are looking for first, so I am working on that. Then I went to get mustard, I met a cute girl at the store, I helped her get a toy out of a machine by cheating a bit 

Ufpap sat with him, took the remote, going through channels 

Ufpap: just house work. 

Red: sorry about that 

Ufpap sighed 

Ufpap: I'm job searching tomorrow. 

Red: sweet. Good luck. 

He sat up, opened the blank sketch book, got a mechanical pencil 

Red: hey, bud, I want to draw ya, don't move 

Ufpap: i'll move as much as I fucking please 

Red: it's for my portfolio. I have to draw in it to show my skills. 

Ufpap: do you even know how to draw? 

Red: I did it at work alot 

Ufpap rolled his eyes


	21. Apprenticeship

Red finished his first step for his apprenticeship, the tattoo artists looked at his drawing. He was actually a really good artist. He did a realistic sketch of his Papyrus, had a line art of a girl smoking a cigarette, some other doodles 

Artist: okay, very badass pictures. I would love to help you put that skill into tattoos. 

Red smiled  
Red: thanks. What's the next step? 

Artist: I need you to study a manual, once you got it memorized, come back here, I will take you into the back, get you set up so you can take the test. If you pass the test, we will continue 

Red: so, whenever I'm ready, right? 

Artist: yes. Study as much as you need to, don't rush yourself. Take as long as you need. 

 

Red left, had Buttercup strapped in a baby carrier on his back, he took her a shop not too far from the tattoo shop, it was very known for its hot coffee, burgers. 

He set the manual on a table, got Buttercup out of the carrier, held her with a arm. 

Chia: you ready?

Red looked over, his eyes lit up a bit, went over 

Red: well I'll be damned. I didn't expect to see you here. 

Chia: yeah, I've been here for about...4..I believe 4 years now 

Red: well, shit. 

Chia: anyways, what are you in the mood for? 

Red: a burger, fries. 

Chia: judging all those mustard bottles you had, I'm guessing you want a crap ton of mustard on that, right? 

Red chuckled, nodded 

Red: I do. You'll never find a bigger mustard lover. 

Chia: you don't want a drink with your food? 

Red: coffee I guess, I heard it's good here. 

Chia: oh yeah, people love my coffee. I'll have to brew a fresh batch. It'll only take 2 minutes. 

Red: that's fine. 

He paid out, as he was walking away, Buttercup tried to grab at Chia, he sat at the booth, set Buttercup beside him. Buttercup started to cry, wanted Chia. Even after the true reset, she remembered her. 

Red: oh boy, don't worry, kiddo, the food will be out  


He held her, Buttercup was trying to get down. Chia quickly went over, unwrapped a toddler friendly kids meal toy, gave it to Buttercup, that made her nibble on it. 

Chia: there ya go, fella 

Red: thank you. 

Chia: no prob. She's really cute 

Red: her name is Buttercup. She's not even a year old yet. 

Employee: Chia, the order is ready! 

Chia: be right back- 

She went over, got it, brought it over 

Chia: coffee is almost done, it's halfway there. You want me to bring you more mustard just in case? 

Red: sure. The more the better. 

Chia went in the back, came back with a small box, the coffee. She set both down

Chia: careful, coffee is really hot. Wish we had holder things for our cups. And I put in a crap ton of mustard in there. 

Red: sweet. 

Chia got called again, was asked to run something out  
Chia: let me know if you need anything else 

Red: 'k. Thank you. 

Buttercup was playing with the toy still. Red grabbed a fry, held it to her, Buttercup ate it, clapped, meaning she liked it. Red finished the burger, Buttercup was eating the fries.  
He was reading the manual, drinking his coffee, sometimes stuck his finger in the side of mustard to suck it off. 

Chia refilled his cup after 25 minutes. Buttercup climbed over Red, grabbed at her, making her stop, look down at her. Buttercup wanted to be held by her. 

Red: huh. Odd. Buttercup never gets grabby when it comes to people she doesn't know. She can't see or hear, so random people touching her normally causes her to freak out, she may try to bite. I've never seen this before.. 

Chia didn't know what to say, she got on her knees, Buttercup cuddled her, nuzzling her cheek, sometimes licked it. Red watched, surprised still. 

Red: this is interesting...she really likes you.. 

A group came in, was waiting on Chia 

Chia: sorry, Buttercup, I have to tend to that 

Red lifted buttercup with his magic, held her in his lap, Chia went behind the counter to take care of the group.  
Red looked at the time 

Red: we got to leave anyway, kid, Papyrus will get pissed if I'm not back on time 

 

He left a tip on the table, left. At home, Papyrus just came home, Red got Buttercup in bed 

Red: hey, bro, how did it go? Did you find a job? 

Papyrus: not yet 

Red: Don't sweat it, we did just move up here recently, it may take awhile. Did you eat yet? 

Papyrus: I was too focused on job searching, I neglected to do that. 

Red: I take it you want spaghetti 

Papyrus: of fucking course 

Red: coming up. -oh, wait, something interesting happened today. You know how I said I met someone at the market? 

Papyrus: she works somewhere you went to, right? 

Red: yeah. Buttercup was being affectionate to her. She's never met this girl until today, it was fucking weird. 

Papyrus: If it's a food shop, Buttercup probably smelled the smell of food on her 

Red: no, I mean she was hugging her, grabbing at her, nuzzling her. 

Papyrus looked confused now 

Red: exactly. She's never been that way, to others.


	22. Aus exist

It had been a week later, papyrus finally got a job. He came home, told Red about it. He was a mall security guard. 

Red: heh. Nice. Heads up, stupid teenagers that like to start shit, and shop lifters. You able to handle that, buddy? 

Papyrus: what is that supposed to mean!? I am the great and terrible papyrus! Of course I can handle it! 

Red: I know you can 

Buttercup was on the floor, crawling around, playing with baby toys that Red bought for her. Papyrus walked to her, scratched behind her ear gently. Red went upstairs to check his charging phone. As he was checking, a voice came from behind him 

Sans: hey, Edge

Red used his magic to grab him, he reached, grabbing sans by the neck part of his sweater, pulling him towards his face, snarling 

Red: Who the hell are you!?...why..why the fuck do you look like me? 

Red had forgotten about Sans, the au Sanses due to the true reset. 

Sans: Easy, pal, you don't remember, but we are friends. You don't remember yet is all. I am another version of you. Well, more like you are a alternate universe version of me. 

Red: ..wait..so alternate universes exist? 

Sans: yup. You allowed Frisk to do a true reset, so you don't remember what happened in the last timeline yet. You will, just not now. It can take awhile

Red: *let's go* so..why did I allow it to happen?..

Sans: You were trying to protect Chia. You and her kept getting killed, at one point I, several other sanses got killed trying to help you, the one attacking saved after he killed us-

Red: -hold on! Wait! Did you just say I was protecting someone named "Chia"?

Sans: I see. So you met her here on the surface. In the other timeline you were in love with her. You refused to admit to it. In the end you finally came clean, but that's when that tragedy went down. 

Red was silent, looked surprised 

Sans: i'll explain more. Come. Let's take a walk. I'll show you some aus. There's many versions of us. The possibilities are endless. Let me show you afew. 

Red was still shocked, weirded out, but curious. He sighed, followed him. 

 

Chia was had no work today, was walking, drinking a icee. It was pretty hot out today, her feet were tired, she was sweating. She was suddenly grabbed by strings, thrown into another au. Error decided to pick on people in Underfell again, just to be a ass. 

Error was chuckling. Ink sans came up from behind him, huffed

Ink: Error, can you for once leave Underfell alone? 

Error: Nah. It's fun to mess with them. My favorite to mess with is Sans. 

Ink sighed. He didn't see what Error did, just that he was messing with the au again 

 

It was 2 hous later, Sans wasn't finished with showing him aus, but something happened in another version of Underfell that Red was shocked, horrified, pissed, he had to go home, let off steam.  
Red punched a wall 

Sans: Easy, buddy! 

Red: Easy!? Easy!? I just saw a duechebag version of myself treat his frisk like a fuckin sex toy, treating her like fucking shit!! Don't tell me to take it easy!! And even though I saved her, she thinks I'm the bad one here!! What the fuck!? How the fuck can I take it easy after seeing another version of myself flat out admit to raping his own frisk, and his frisk still fucking wants him after that!? I saved her, she's pissed at me!? 

Sans: she's clearly in stolkholm syndrome, everyone there knows now, so the king will act on it, the other you will get punished, the frisk will get the help she needs.

Red grabbed a mustard bottle, chugging  
Sans patted his back, trying to calm him  
Red huffed 

Red: I hate other Underfell sanses. I never want to visit another underfell ever a-fucking-gin 

Sans: Edge, not all of them are bad. There's bad ones and there's good ones, you just saw one of the bad ones is all 

Red sighed, looking off 

Red: I cant..if that's why I'm assumed to be a villain sans, I want nothing to do with other mes...that fucked me up..it really did..I never want to go to another Underfell ever again..not if other mes do that shit... 

Sans: I'm sorry, Edge.. that must have been really hard on you. I suppose i can't blame you for being upset. That was a messed up thing to see, but I promise, not all yous are like that. It's like that for every version of every world, including my own..you just saw a bad egg.. 

 

Red: ..*sighs*... let's watch tv.... I just want to take my mind off it....

Sans: I understand

 

Error had thrown Chia into a mafiafell. Since this world was set in the old days, Chia did not blend in at all with her pajama pants, baggy Batman t shirt, cell phone. Chia was very confused what the hell happend, was honestly kinda nervous, scared. 

She was about to cross the street, but stopped, moved back onto the sidewalk when a black limo was coming through. The limo stopped, backed up to chia. Chia felt really shaky about this. The window rolled down. A very big, tall version of Red, with a black and red outfit, a black hat, cigar was looking at her. His cigarette was lit. He looked confused, he knew just how Chia was dressed, the phone that she is not from his time. He had not seen anyone outside of his au before, this was new to him 

Mafiafell: I reckon ya are not from here. 

Chia: n-n-no..I have no idea what happened. I-I was literally just walking and suddenly something pulled me here. 

Mafiafell: ..interesting.. 

The driver got out, opened Mafiafell's door. Two children were with him. A frisk and a chara. They were stairing at her. The seats in front of them were empty. 

Mafiafell: come. Let's talk. 

Chia: *has a look, showing she's uncomfortable, holding her arm* I..I dont.think i.. 

Mafiafell: What? Ya think I'm gonna force myself on ya? I have 2 fucking kids in the car, why would I do that? 

Chia: that and- 

Mafiafell: look, I ain't gonna hurt ya. You aren't from here. I just want to know about where you came from. You will stay in a hotel room until someone gets you. 

Chia: I don't have money for a hotel 

Mafiafell: I own it. It's my hotel. It's on me. 

Chia: o-okay... 

She was still shaky, but got in. The driver closed the door, got in his seat, started driving. 

Mafiafell: What is that thing you have there? 

Chia: what?..my phone?

Mafiafell: that's a phone?..tell me about it.. 

Chia: uhh..well... 

She explained how cell phones work the best she could, Mafiafell looked surprised at this technology 

The limo stopped at the hotel, the driver opened the door for her 

Mafiafell: I want to know more, but I have to take my kids home, get back to work. My staff will take care of you, just say Sans sent you, tell them to call me if they have questions. 

Chia: alright.

 

Buttercup started to cry, sensing something happened to chia

Sans tried to lift Buttercup, she bit him, not knowing him too well. 

Red went over, lifted her  
Red: she doesn't know well enough to let you touch her.  
Sans: yeah, I forgot about that 

Red: what is it, sweetie? You don't stink, so no changing. You hungry? 

Buttercup kept crying, Red went to the kitchen to feed her, Sans followed 

 

In Mafiafell, Chia was escorted to a room in Mafiafell's hotel. It was huge, fancy.  
Employee: Sir Sans will be with you at 10 tonight. Until then, make yourself at home, call if you need anything 

Chia nodded  
Chia: alright. Thank you. 

The employee closed the door. Chia loves hot tubs, but was still too nervous, shaky to check. There was no tv, they didn’t exist yet in this world.  
She laid on her side on the bed, waiting


	23. Questions

Buttercup was still crying, Red couldn't figure out what she wanted. He looked stressed. Papyrus tried to help him. 

Papyrus: maybe she's tired? 

Sans: try singing to her 

Red: one, no, two, she's deaf, moron. She wouldn't hear it. 

He took her to the couch, tried rocking her, hoping that'd calm her down. 

Sans: i'll find someone who knows. Be right back  
Sans teleported away. 

 

Sans came back with Reapertale Toriel. She was normally called Lady Toriel, was the Goddess of Life in her au. She went to Red 

Red: careful, she'll bite 

Buttercup smelled another goat monster, this got her attention, she stopped crying, sniffing. 

Lady Toriel: Don't worry, the child senses we are the same type of monster, she's curious now 

Buttercup let Lady Toriel hold her, clung to her. 

Red: before you showed up, she's been crying nonstop, nothing I did helped. It's never happened before. I didn't know what to do 

Lady Toriel: good thing sans got help. There is no way you would know this. She felt something happened to someone she's close to. Buttercup here is a very special monster. She was trying to tell you someone you both know needed your help. You see, Buttercup was meant to be a guardian. It's in her nature to detect if her family needs help. 

Red:..but..her family is safe, all here. Papyrus and I. I'm her father, Papyrus is her uncle. 

Lady Toriel; don't forget Gaster. He's her grandfather. 

Red: ..who? 

Lady Toriel: he's your father, Sans. A very intelligent monster. Often kind hearted, misunderstood, often scientists. You don't remember him because he's in the void. 

Red:..where is that? 

Lady Toriel: you will see him. Once he's freed by Undertale Gaster, you will remember him again, don't worry. 

Red quietly nodded 

Lady Toriel gently pet Buttercup's head, used her magic to read her mind. She stopped after two minutes, looked at Red, gently handed her back to him. 

Lady Toriel: She misses her mother. 

Red: mother? 

 

Meanwhile, in Mafiafell, Chia looked at the clock. It was 10pm now. She tried prepare herself for this meeting between her and Mafiafell Sans, swallowed.  
She heard the door being unlocked, open, he came in.  
She went to the table, sat in a chair, waiting for him. He sat in the other chair. A employee came in with a tray, sat it in front of them, there was 2 wine glasses, a wine bottle. 

Mafiafell sans: you want anything to eat as well? 

Chia: I'm good. Thank you. 

The employee left the room, Mafiafell Sans took a glass, filled it with wine. 

Mafiafell Sans: go ahead have some wine. Best in all of New York. 

Chia wasn't really into wine, but she didnt want to be rude, got a glass, sipped some. She was very fucking confused how she ended up in New York, in the 1920s. Mafiafell Sans could see she was confused. 

Mafiafell Sans: so..you a time traveler? 

Chia shook her head no, told him what she was doing before ending up there. He let out a hum. 

Mafiafell Sans: I brought you here because I was curious about where you came from...and I could sense that you have a disabilty. 

Chia: you could sense it?

Mafiafell Sans: certain monsters can tell based off the human's scent. You had the scent. We monsters get protective of humans with that scent. It smells like chestnuts. 

Chia: oh nice 

Mafiafell Sans: I am a softy when it comes to that, so I will allow you to stay here until someone is able to take you back where you came from. 

Chia: thank you 

Mafiafell Sans: but, you stand out too much. Its not safe. To be safe, you need a new look until you can go home. And you need to stay here 

Chia:.. alright. 

Mafiafell Sans was legitly just trying to keep her safe, wasn't trying to make any moves on her. He was already married to a human woman, who was pregnant with their 3rd child, Chara and Frisk were twins, were his first kids. 

He told Chia about her, showed her a picture of his wife. She had red lipstick, short dyed blond hair, teal eyes, was in a red flapper dress. 

Mafiafell Sans: she's sweet like pie. I'm blessed to have her. 

Chia: she's really pretty. 

Mafiafell Sans: she is. 

Chia: actually, that reminds me, I do know of a guy where I'm from. He has become a regular where I work, I always give him a side of mustard. He looks like you, only he's shorter than me, but his head is like, under my chin, his name is Sans too. 

Mafiafell Sans raised a non existing eyebrow

Mafiafell Sans: really now? 

Chia: he's really sweet to me. We first met in a grocery store...I've actually been tempted to ask him out, but I feel like he's already in a relationship. 

Mafiafell Sans: why's that? 

Chia: just my luck. If I ask someone out, I'm rejected, or I discover they are already in a relationship. 

Mafiafell Sans: you really shouldn't assume. He could like you too. You don't know if you don't try. 

Chia: I'm nervous 

Mafiafell Sans: listen. I used to be in your shoes. I didn't think my wife would be interested in me. I summoned up courage to ask her out, she said yes. When we kissed under that moonlight, we knew we were meant to be. It may be the same for you and your Sans. Better to try then to miss your chance. 

Chia rubbed her arm 

Mafiafell Sans: judging what you said, it seems like you are from a alternate universe. Amazed they actually exist. 

He checked his watch, stood up 

Mafiafell Sans: welp. I better get home to my pregnant wife. *holds his hand out* Very nice talking with you, ma'am 

Chia shook his hand 

Mafiafell Sans: I will drop off a outfit here for you to change into tomorrow, will send a stylist to cut your hair. Please stay in the hotel, don't talk to anyone that's not my staff. It's not safe. Don't tell anyone I let you stay here. That too will put you in danger. Keep it to yourself. Try your best to act normal. 

Chia: i'll try


	24. Dinner

Red still didn't remember it, but Lady Toriel, Sans told him about Chia and him being a thing in the past timeline, him and Chia both cared for Buttercup. Even though he didn't remember it, he knew he had to find her. He went to where she worked. 

Red: hey, is Chia working tonight? Or is she off? 

Manager: She is on the schedule today, but she never showed up. We called her, she didn't pick up. 

Red: can I have her number? 

Manager: we can not give you our employees personal info for privacy, safety. 

Sans: Don't worry, he knows her, he would never do anything bad to her. 

Red: I promise I wouldn't ask for it if I didn't know her 

manager; alright. 

Red got his phone out, put the numbers given to him in. He called it multiple times, nothing. He texted "Heya. It's me, Red. What's up?"  
Nothing. Chia's phone died, since she was in a au based off the 1920s, there was no charger for her phone there. 

Sans: let's look around some more. Maybe we will find her. 

Red: hope she's not hurt or some shit.. 

 

In Mafiafell, Chia had her hair cut into a bon type of cut, the sides still longish, was wearing a black dress, black fur shawl. She didn't like how she looked in dressy clothes, didn't think she looked good in them.  
She was invited to come down stairs to live music, dinner, complimentary drinks. She went downstairs, it was abit crowded. A employee found her having trouble, showed her to a empty table. She sat in a chair.  
The employee whispered to her that her meal was on Mafiafell. 

Chia looked at the menu, thinking 

Chia: i'll take the shrimp 

Employee: what would you like to drink? 

Chia: the Raspberry frost soda sounds great 

Employee; alright, we'll have that out soon 

Mafiafell Sans was in the back, behind stage, talking to a band that was about to preform. After talking to them, they went on. In the middle of their song, Chia got her stuff. 

A deep, scratchy sounding voice came from behind her

Mafiafell Papyrus: May I sit here, miss? 

She turned her head, looked behind her, seeing the papyrus 

Chia: it's fine, go ahead 

He pulled the chair next to her out, sat next to her, got a employee's attention, ordered a glass of vodka. He didn't know about her, Mafiafell Sans was going to sing after the band finished playing. It was a normal thing at the hotel, he did it one night per week. Mafiafell Papyrus always came to watch him. He sat with Chia so he could have a good veiw. 

Mafiafell Sans soon got on stage, used his magic to grab the mic, cleared his throat before the band played for him, he started to sing. Chia got curious, looked at Mafiafell Papyrus 

Chia: are you related to him? 

Mafiafell papyrus nodded  
Mafiafell papyrus: he's my older brother.  
He took a sip from his glass, looked at her. He tilted his head, smiled  
He thought she was really pretty 

Mafiafell Sans noticed the look he was giving Chia, his song ended, he teleported to mafiafell papyrus, took him, teleported behind stage 

Mafiafell papyrus: Sans, what the hell!? I was talking to a beautiful woman! 

Mafiafell Sans: Not that one, brother. That one is interested in someone already, and she's just here for a little bit, doesn't live around here. 

Mafiafell papyrus: *sighs* god damn it. Can I at least ask her to dance? 

Mafiafell Sans: I'm not sure. Go ask. But don't flirt with her, don't kiss her. Just dance. 

Mafiafell papyrus: I know that, Sans! I do have manners you know! 

He went back out, asked Chia to dance  
Chia: I'm not good at it  
Mafiafell papyrus; I'll guide you, human, no need to worry!  
He took her to where everyone was dancing  
Mafiafell Sans was standing by, watching over everyone. He left after a bit when he checked his watch. He had secret business to tend to. 

 

Red couldn't find Chia anywhere in Underfell. He was extremely worried now.  
He was at a bar, chugging beer out of stress 

Sans: woah now, you need to be sober to find her. Not a good idea to do this drunk 

Red: Its been 2 days now, nothing! what if she got kidnapped, we weren't there to stop it?! I'm freaking out. I'm freaking out. 

 

Sans: maybe Ink can help us. 

Sans teleported for a bit, he came back with Ink 

Ink: I heard about your situation, I think that was her Error messed with. I saw him do something in this au. He likes to mess around with Underfell because he gets a kick out of it 

Red had flashbacks of his encounters with error in the past timeline, his memories from that timeline were now slowly returning. He snarled, punched the counter top 

Red: That glitched bastard! I outta fucking strangle that mother fucker! 

Bartender: sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down 

Sans: I'm so sorry about him, he's just worried about someone. 

Bartender: ..did you call the police about it? 

Red: *sighs* its not that simple. I'm sorry for making a scene. 

Sans patted his back to comfort him 

Ink: Error is not in the anti void right now, stay here, I'll check the screens, see if I can see her in any of them

Ink teleported away, Red was shaking a bit 

Bartender: do you need some water, sir? 

Red shook his head 

The bartender looked worried for him 

Ink came back, smiling 

Ink: She's not harmed

Red: you found her!? 

Ink nodded, took them with him to mafiafell

Mafiafell Sans left a abandoned building, he had a bat in his hand, the bat had blood on it   
Four other men came out. Another man was inside, bleeding, coughing. 

Mafiafell Sans: ya have a week to have my money, capiche? 

He got in the car with the men, he smoked a cigar as one of the men was driving


	25. Don't trust him

Ink, Sans, Red were looking, he already used his paintbrush earlier to give them clothes to fit in with the roaring 20s time. 

Sans: since this au is in the 1920s, cellphones don't exist, neither does internet. Well, it does, but not the kind our times have. So maybe chia's phone died?

Red: makes sense 

Ink: keep a eye out. It's really crowded here. 

Sans saw a mobtale sans, smoking, reading the paper  
Sans: oh look, we can ask him 

Ink: actually do not. The versions of you here are not good. 

Red: why though? 

Ink: I cant say that out in the open, I'll tell you later 

Red: so where are we headed exactly? 

Ink: I saw her at a hotel here, it's not far 

 

The mob sans looked up, saw the group of sanses. He sensed something was up, exhaled his cigarette, went to a phone booth nearby, dialed a number 

Mob sans: Yeah, I have something to report. I just saw three sanses. One, I have no idea what sans he is. One is one of us, one looks just like our enemy, but shorter. Keep a eye socket out. 

 

At the hotel, Chia was in the indoor swimming pool, was just getting out, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around herself after using it to dry her hair, left the room, was headed back to her room  
After changing back into her outfit given to her after a shower, she came back down for a drink.  
Mafiafell Papyrus sat with her

Mafiafell papyrus: you like it here?

Chia nodded 

Chia: I like it. It's nice. Wouldn't mind coming back one day 

Employee: phone call, papyrus 

Mafiafell papyrus: thank you.  
He stood, went to tend to it.  
Another person sat with her shortly. It was another mob sans, he ordered a drink, chugged it. He picked up the chestnut scent, looked at her 

Mob sans: haven't seen you around here. Visiting?

Chia: yeah 

Mob sans: that's nice. 

Mafiafell sans came out, saw the mob sans, snarled, went over 

Mafiafell sans: Get out. Your kind isn't allowed here, and you know it. Scram. 

Mob sans: yeah, I know, I know. I'm leaving. 

Mafiafell sans: security, get him out of here 

Security came out, to make sure the sans left. 

Mafiafell sans: sorry you had to see that, Chia. He, the ones who look like him are not to be trusted, aren’t welcome here, they do that shit to piss me off. 

Chia nodded, listened  
As he talked, he saw Sans, snarled  
Mafiafell sans: Hey, no mob sanses allowed, period! 

Ink: woah, woah, he's not a mob sans! 

Sans: im really not 

Red looked at Chia, making sure it's her, when he realized it was her, he ran over, hugged her tight 

Red: Fucking hell, finally found you! You've been missing for 2 days! 

Ink: Error threw you in here to be a jerk, if I knew he was messing with you again, I would have come sooner, they got me because they were worried about you 

Red: I thought you got fucking kidnapped... 

Mafiafell Sans: You must be the guy Chia told me about! *chuckles* I've never seen another me outside of my au before! Pleasure to meet you! 

He held his hand out, Red didn't trust him, gave him a glare 

Chia: it's okay, he's been nothing but kind to me the whole time 

Mafiafell sans: I've been letting her stay until you came to get her 

Ink: Thank you very much, it means a lot 

Mafiafell sans: Chia, my dear, you're always welcome to come back. It's been a pleasure having you. Gimme a hug before you go 

Chia did so, doing her one hand patting back thing 

Mafiafell Sans: I really want you and other me to meet my wife sometime 

Chia: alright 

Red: thanks 

They all went back to Underfell, Red holding Chia's hand 

The mob sans used binoculars to see, he saw all of that  
He reported it to his gang


	26. Getting comfortable

In Mafiafell, 3 mob sanses went to their boss, who is a mafiasans, like mafiafell sans, he was tall, big. Only in Mafiafell, the mobsanses, mafiasans were bad. The 3 told mafiasans about chia, red, sans, ink, they saw that mafiafell sans helped them. 

Mafiasans: heh, is that so? Welp. Looks like things just got interesting. Alternate universes, huh? We are going to have to wait for them to come back. 

One of the mobsanses wasn't bad, actually hated the side he was on, just kept it secret. He had sharper teeth unlike the other ones, his suit was red. One wore a dark blue suit, the other one wore a green suit. The different suit colors made it easier to tell them apart. 

 

Red didn't tell Chia about how they were a thing in the past timeline. He wanted her to get comfortable around him first, then ask her out, take it slow. Because he didn't want to accidentally make her feel scared, like it was happening too fast.  
He recently got hired at the tattoo shop, still visited Chia at her workplace. 

Chia's shift ended when he showed up, she looked tired. She already untucked her shirt, had her hat off. 

Chia: i'll get you first 

Red: you look tired 

Chia: yeah, it was really hoppin today. Like, we got 6 buses total my whole shift. 

Red: oh shit 

Chia: yeah. I saw you coming, your coffee is brewing, I'll get your side of mustard. Don't worry, it's on me, I already paid it out 

Red: aw, chia, you didn't have to do that. You don't make alot 

Chia: it's alright, I wanted to, don't worry 

Red: your ride coming to get you? 

Chia: I haven't texted her yet. I'm gonna in a bit 

She put his coffee, side of mustard on a tray, brought it to the table. She then went in the back to clock out, came back with her black bag, texted her ride. She sighed at the reply 

Chia: I forgot about that...shit. 

Red: she busy? 

Chia: yeah. Won't be free until 1am. I am not waiting from 9pm to around 1am...guess I'm walking 

Red: nuh uh. It's dark, you're vulnerable. Not happening. 

Chia: i'll be alright, I've done it times before 

Red: Chia, I can teleport. How about you sit down, take your bag off, rest for abit, I will take you home in a bit? 

Chia: I mean, if you really want to 

Red: I really don't want to risk you going missing again. That scared me to shit, I don't want it to happen again. 

 

Chia sat with him, took her bag off, put it on the table. Red read the paper, sipping his coffee. He felt much more comfortable taking her home later than her going alone in the dark. Chia folded her arms on the table, rested her head, closing her eyes. Red looked, still reading, used one hand to rub her back. Chia liked that 

Some of her crew members saw it, were making awe sounds. 

Red finished later, teleported with her to her home. She opened the door, a loud, high pitched bark was heard 

Chia: oh hush. Sorry about that. My dog is a grumpy senior citizen who loves to bark at everything 

Red chuckled  
Red: it's cool 

Some of her family members gave them weirded out looks. Because of Red being a skeleton monster, it was rare for Chia to bring someone home, have company 

Chia: want to watch tv?

Red: sure 

She handed him the remote  
Chia: you can turn it on whatever, I'll be back 

Red skimmed through the channels, looking. Chia came out in her normal batman shirt, pajama pants. She went to the kitchen, came back, sat down, handed him a full mustard bottle 

Chia: I meant to give it to you at work, I forgot to bring it. A little thank you for helping me come home. 

Red: sweet! Thanks! I actually ran out in my mini fridge today. Thank you. 

He found something, turned it on, opened the bottle, drinking from it 

One of chia's family members: the fuck, why you drinking mustard? 

Chia: he likes it. 

They made a "yuck" face, left the room. 

Chia looked at him as the movie played, Red drinking the mustard still. She laid down on her side, holding her dog, laying her head on his lap, Red paused his drinking at that, looked down at her, blushed, not expecting her to already be that comfortable with him, didn't think it'd be so fast. Before she even knew it, she drifted off. Red looked again when she started to snor, saw she was sleeping. 

Red: *looks at chia's sister* look! She's asleep! *smiles* so cute! Awe, and she's snoring too. 

Sister: you like her? 

Red nodded, smiling still 

Sister: sooo are you two dating or- 

Red: no, not yet, I plan on it. Been waiting for the right time to ask. 

Sister: Just..please be careful with her. She's autistic, has trouble with- 

Red: I know. I could sense it when I met her. And she told me once 

The sister looked amused at that. The sister talked to him for awhile, the door opened, Chia opened her eyes slowly at the sound of her mom talking loudly 

Chia's mom: Oh, I wasn't expecting a boy to be here. 

Red: sorry, I brought Chia home because she told me you wouldn't be back until late, I didn't want her walking, she let me stay 

Chia's mom: I don't want her walking. It freaks me out. Thank you. 

She didn't say anything, but she thought he looked evil, scary.

Chia sat up, groaned abit, stretched a bit 

Chia: hey, mom. This is Sans I told you about. 

Chia's mom: Hey, Sans. 

Red waved. Her mom honestly already didnt like him. She thought monsters in general were evil, but she was not going to say that with Red in the room. They all went to bed after awhile, it was just Chia, Red.  
Chia: want to play a game?

Red: sure 

Chia turned on her ps4, put in Injustice 2. They took turns playing, Red started story mode later, Chia watched his playthrough. She got up again, came back, put a soda can beside him, sat with him again.  
He had reactions to certain things in the game that made her laugh really hard. 

Red: What time is it, Chia? 

Chia checked her phone 

Chia: 3:10am 

Red: shit. I got to save, continue later. Got to check on Buttercup, get to bed, have to be up at 11 in the morning. 

Red saved his game, stood  
Chia stood 

Chia: wait, wait. Hug?

Red hugged her, told her goodnight before teleporting home. He tended to Buttercup, talked to Papyrus 

Red: Pap, Chia is already really comfortable around me, she fell asleep on me at one point, let me take over the TV, watched me play her game. She even paid for my coffee. It felt like she already saw me as her boyfriend. 

Papyrus: Ask her out then if you think she's ready 

Red: I'll invite her to the movies after my shift tomorrow. If she cuddles me, holds my hand, tries to kiss me, then I will have my answer. That'll be the test to see if I'm right about that.


	27. First date

After Red's shift the next day, Chia was dressed in black jeans, black shirt, waiting for him, on the couch. 

Chia's mom: you're not in your pajama pants. What's the occasion? 

Chia: Red and I are going to the movies, he's just at work, cleaning his tools right now. He recently became a tattoo artist, just started, he just finished working on someone. 

Chia's mom: ah. Don't you think he looks scary? 

Chia: nope 

Chia's mom: he looks scary. Like as if he's a demon. 

Chia: he's not. He's nice. 

Chia's mom wanted to say something else, as she was about to, Red teleported, knocked on the door, the dog barked, Chia quickly stood, opened the door 

Chia: hey 

Red: heya. You ready to go? 

Chia: yeah. Mom, I'm going, we'll be back later 

Chia's mom: alright. Be careful. I love you. 

Chia: love you too, later 

Chia went out, closed the door. Red teleported with her. 

Red: I don't know anything about anything playing. Still adapting to everything that's around media wise up here. Being trapped underground for 19 years fuckin sucks. Ya don't know shit. 

 

Chia: Damn. Sounds awful. 

Red: but, I'm out of there now, my bro is happy, I got a good job, met you, so its cool. 

 

Chia: here's the posters.  
They went over, looking, deciding. They found one, went to get tickets. The sales person told them the price, they both pulled out money at the same time 

Chia: I got it 

Red: no, I got it 

Chia: it's cool, I got it 

Red: put it away, I invited ya, I got i-

Chia suddenly licked his hand to make him put his money away

Red: Did ya just lick me!?  
He stood there, face deep red, in shock, he didn't hate it, didn't think it was gross, just shocked, caught off guard by it, never thought Chia would ever do that 

The sales person was laughing really hard, chia was too, gave them her money, Red stared at her, looked at the sales person 

Red: she just licked me! 

Chia: *through her laughs* I told you I got it 

She got the tickets, gave him his, blushing heavy herself. 

Red: can't believe you licked me. 

Chia: I did it to mom times before 

Red: yeah, but, that's your mom, I'm your b- 

He stopped himself before finishing that, still wanted to make sure Chia really did like him the same way he liked her first. Chia looked at him. 

Chia: sorry if I grossed you out. 

Red: oh, you didn't. Not even in the slightest. 

Chia: just surprised you?

Red: very. 

Chia: I just feel bad if someone spends a lot of money on me. I feel like I owe them. It makes me feel bad 

Red: Well, I'm at least buying the ice cream later. 

They planned on ice cream afterwards. 

Chia: alright 

They went in. Nobody in there  
Chia: oh look, just us. We can do commentary. 

Red: heh nice 

They sat, Chia felt the ac, rubbed her arms 

Chia: Freezing in here. Should have brought my coat. 

Red took his coat off, handed it to her  
Chia: you don't have to do that, it's alright 

Red: I want to. You're cold. 

Chia: you sure? 

Red: I'm sure, I'm in a sweater, I'm warm. 

Chia thanked him, put it on. It smelled of mustard, it was very warm, comfortable. 

The movie soon started, after the title, Chia held his hand, Red smiled. Not too long after, she laid her head on him, used her other hand to hold his other hand. Red wrapped a arm around her, holding her, kissed the top of her head. Chia closed her eyes for a bit when he did that, blushing. Red's test worked, it was very obvious she did indeed see him as a boyfriend. He was happy. In the middle end of the movie, the two male main characters kissed before they had to save the city. 

Red: our turn~ 

Chia looked at him, before she could go "hm?", to be certain what he meant, he gently lifted her chin, kissed her. He blushed, looked at her for a bit. He decided to do it again. He thought it felt amazing. She rested on him again, silent, blushing heavy. 

After the movie, they went for ice cream. Chia got this blue ice cream called the cookie monster, Red got chocolate with marshmallows. He loved marshmallows. Mustard, Marshmallows, Beer were his 3 favorite things food wise. 

Chia's ice cream cone broke at the bottom, was melting fast. 

Blue ice cream started to drip on her 

Red: oh shit, it's already melting 

Chia was licking the sides, the bottom, trying keep it from doing it. It kept leaking, so she tried to take care of the top as quick as possible 

Red: you got blue all over your mouth now 

Chia: I'm trying to hurry with it so it won't melt on me anymore 

It dripped on her chest, Red was laughing at how hard Chia was trying, but just was getting blue all over the side walk, her mouth, hands. 

Chia: I took a shower before you got me, now I'm gonna have to take another one because of all the blue. It looks like I'm eating a smurf that got blended up, turned into ice cream 

Red kept laughing 

Red: that's morbid

 

At chia's house, her family noticed them, chia explained. She changed her clothes, cleaned herself off in her room, came back   
They hung out for awhile. Red got into a episode of Hell's Kitchen that Chia's mom was watching, was watching, Chia sitting next to him. He later left to tend to Buttercup, go to bed for his shift the next day, kissed her cheek before leaving 

Chia's mom asked how it went 

Chia: I had fun. We kissed. 

Chia's mom looked disgusted, gave her a look 

Chia: what? 

Chia's mom; you kissed a skeleton?.. 

Chia: surprisingly, it didn't feel weird. It was surprisingly soft. 

Chia's mom: You kissed a corpse. Gross. That's necrophilia. 

Chia: No its not, he is not that kind of skeleton. He was born that way, so he's alive. It's not necrophilia. 

Chia's mom: Don't want to argue. Glad you had fun. 

Chia sighed. After abit, she went outside, listening to music on her phone

Chia's mom: *looks at her sister* I know it's ugly to say, but I can't wait until she breaks up with that boy. 

Sister: I don't know him well enough, so I don't have a opinion on him yet. 

Chia's mom: Can't believe my child kissed a scary looking skeleton. She's more and more into evil everyday, I swear. 

The Sister didn't have a comment, went to the kitchen  
Sister: I need to know him better before I know what to say. But, you really shouldn't be talking like that, so far he has been nothing but nice. He was the one who found her, brought her home when she was missing, she talks about him to me alot, she really likes him. He's alright so far.

Chia's mom: I'm allowed to think he looks scary. I'm not saying it to him, it's not hurting him, he can't hear me. 

Sister: you shouldn't say that stuff to Chia when you know she likes him. 

Chia didn't understand why her mom didn't realize he was good, was only paying attention to his appearance.

 

Red was trying to get Buttercup to sleep, cradeling her. Papyrus asked how it went, he told him everything happily. 

Red: that's the first time someone actually let me kiss them. It was great. 

Papyrus: I cant believe she did. You reek of mustard. It's become your scent how much you drink that shit. 

Buttercup fell asleep, Red patted her back gently, holding her.


	28. Learning about the past

Gaster recently got released from the void again, was brought to the brother's new home on the surface, the house had 6 rooms, they thought it'd be a good idea to get a house with alot of rooms for in case if they settled down with someone. 

Gaster was trying to find a place that'd hire him, it was hard since he is a skeleton, so he was home alot. He wanted to meet Chia again, went to where she works, she was done for the day, was waiting for someone to get her, take her home. Red texted Gaster if he could get Chia for him, he had to work on one more tattoo. 

Gaster saw her, recognized her 

Gaster: Pleasant to meet you again, Chia. I am Sans' father. 

Chia: oh hey, he did text me earlier you'd come. Want something before we go?

Gaster shook his head 

Gaster: my car is outside, follow me 

Chia walked behind him as he went to his car, they got in, chia complimented his car 

Chia: this is a nice car 

Gaster: thank you, just got it this week. 

Chia: it's nice 

Gaster: Chia, I'd actually like to talk to you about something. But, you have to not tell Sans I told you. He still doesn't fully remember himself either, but he's getting more back over time. 

Chia: yeah, go ahead 

Gaster started the car, started to drive 

Gaster: We actually met before.. in the underground 

Chia: we did? 

Gaster explained to her resets, timelines, all of that before telling her 

Gaster: in the past timeline, you worked for a fire monster named Grillby, my sons kept you at our home. Sans didn't get along with you for awhile..humans hurt him bad as a child, a human child kept fucking with the timelines, it made him angry, hurt, he was afraid you'd hurt him too, so he'd verbally put you down, he didn't like doing it at all, but he was just doing it to prevent getting his trust shattered more. However, just being how you are, he started to like you. As time went on, he fell in love with you. You gave him happiness..something he had not had in so long..he felt he could be himself around you without judgement..he wanted to take you on dates..hell, he wanted to marry you.. 

Chia was quiet, listening, was blushing 

Gaster: just being yourself around him, it gave him the feeling of being wanted, loved. That's all he ever wanted. Nobody took him seriously down there. He was scared he'd die alone, the cycle would never end. You broke the cycle. And it wasn't supposed to happen. But you brought back his hopes, gave him reason to keep going. And for that, he feels like you've given him everything, so he wants to do the same for you. Sans has never been good with dating. Before you, he was a slut. Because he was scared he'd never find love, have children. It started when he was 24. He'd only be used for sex, just because they saw him as a easy fuck. He was engaged at one point, he rushed into it, she dumped him, papyrus took him back after she kicked him out of their home. After that, he gave up on trying, stopped having so much sex, started to get more rude. Then years later, you showed up... he was scared of admitting it in the other timeline, I told you, he cried because he was terrified you'd reject him. But you didn't. 

 

Chia: i...I honestly didn't think he felt that strong about me..honestly...i..*starts to tear up* sorry, im not trying to.. 

He stopped the car, pulled over to hug her 

Chia: a-anyways *swallows* i.. I 

Gaster: he loves you so much more than you even realize. He let the human child do a true reset to save you, the new friends he made. You both were getting attacked, killed multiple times..several you both died together.. 

Chia looked at him 

Gaster: he was desperate to save both you and himself, trying hard to get out of there. First time, he got his foot cut off fully, he couldn't teleport, could barely fight, Horrortale Sans approached you, you were terrified of him, even though Sans was bleeding out, weak, too hurt to do anything, he still held you, tried to use his fighting magic. He is very determined to protect you. 

Chia started to sob now. Not due to sadness. Due to shock that Red loved her that much. Gaster patted her back 

Gaster: I'm saying this because you eventually had to figure it out. Sans gets flustered when I talk about him, so don't tell him I told you. 

 

After she got out of the bath at home, she checked her phone, saw Red texted her like normal, she plopped on the bed, replying. She was still in shock from everything she was told. There was knocking on the door, her dog barked, the door opened, a family member got it 

Family member: Chia! 

Chia: yeah?

Family member: a guy is here to see you 

Chia got up, confused, went over. It was Niko. He asked if they could talk outside, her mom tried to send a family member out to watch because everyone was protective of her. 

Niko: no, it has to be private. We will be on the doorstep, we won't leave 

 

Chia went out there with him, closed the door 

Niko: so happy to finally find you. Fell Gaster already told you about the past timeline, so I hope you won't be weirded out when I say I'm happy to have my best friend back. 

Chia: whats your name?

Niko: I'm Niko Gaster. We talked about our feelings alot, discussed certain animes in the past timeline. 

Chia: you're a anime fan?

Niko: I'm picky about them 

Chia: same, alot of them are the same, I don't like harems

Niko: I'm the same 

Chia invited him in, chia's mom looked annoyed because she hated the fact Chia knew skeletons, were close to them. 

Chia's sister on the other hand, thought Niko was adorable, liked him already. Chia turned on a game, Niko recognized it 

Niko: Oh, I love Kingdom Hearts! Sora is my favorite 

He smiled 

Chia's mom: oh, you going to force the boy to watch you play a game he enjoys? 

Chia felt awkward at that   
Niko: I'm perfectly fine watching, it's alright! 

Chia: we can take turns if you want 

Niko smiled, nodded 

When everyone went to bed, she asked Niko about the past timeline, Niko answered her questions 

Niko: yeah, it's true, Fell Sans loves you alot, he really did that stuff. Fell is very kind, he just had trouble showing it in that time. It was the tough guy act. 

Chia: I feel bad for him.. and mom is so rude about him..I wish she would be more understanding 

Niko: times were different for her. Maybe she was raised on those beliefs, it can't be helped then. Most take up on what they were raised on. 

Chia: true 

Niko: Don't let it get to you. If you need to rant about it to let off steam, just talk to me 

Chia: thank you...I'm so lucky to have him..I don't deserve him.. 

Niko: aw, don't say that 

Chia: it's true. I haven't done anything with myself, he is hot, badass, nice, good job now

Niko: chia, you and Fell Sans are very alike in many ways. He felt that way about you too. He didn't think he deserved you. 

Chia; I want to do something for him 

Niko: like what?

Chia: I don't know.. I have to think 

Niko: he loves mustard, that'll make him happy 

Chia: I already do that whenever I can. I mean, like, really special. I always feel like I'm coming off...rude. most of the time I can't express my emotions, it looks like I'm being rude. 

Niko: you can't help that, it's been proven that what you have, it's very known for you, others that have the same thing, have that problem. But Fell already knows that you have it 

Chia: wait..did I tell him, or did I do something that gave it away, or-

Niko: you told him in the past timeline, he did research on it 

Chia: why can't I remember any of these things? 

Niko: it takes longer for human adults, human children is a different story. But in time. 

Chia: so, it's basically what Red is going through, but longer process?

Niko: precisely. Gasters, Sanses, Asriels are the only ones who can really explain timelines, memory of it. 

Chia: that's interesting 

Niko: Gasters are normally scientists. I never got to be one due to my own past. Nothing I did, it's personal. 

Chia: want to talk about it?

e!Niko: he doesn't like talking about me 

Chia looked confused at Niko's voice change, reply, looked, noticed one of his eyes was glowing a brighter purple 

Niko: please go back to sleep 

e!niko: I don't always want to be asleep, you know. 

Niko: *sigh* I was trying to avoid that story, but now I have to. Thanks. 

e!niko: pleasure 

Chia: do you have split personalities? 

Niko: basically. Mom put him in me through experiments when I was a child, had him eversince. A handful of Gasters know about him, Fell is the only Sans I told, Fell Papyrus finding out was due to a stunt this guy did. 

e!niko: you try being stuck in someone else's body your whole life. It's rather boring I must say. Sometimes I like to spice it up, make things interesting. Give myself some entertainment. 

Niko: and everytime you do, it just makes people fear me, attack me 

Chia: that sounds rough 

Niko: it is. Tale Gaster and his Alphys are building a machine to separate us, that way he can live his own life without causing chaos on me. 

e!niko: the sooner, the better I say. I hate waking up, tasting your nasty cigarette breath. How do you continue to smoke those things? 

Chia: well, I hope it works out alright. 

Niko: thank you. 

Chia: ...If I had a better job, it'd be easier for me to save up for a vacation for Red and I... I need to start storing money to the side, save up for something for him..I just...really want to show I really do appreciate everything he has done for me... 

Niko:..you could sell things you don't want anymore. 

Chia: everytime I do that, people like it, never any sales. I may become a Avon sales agent. Yeah, its harder now days, but I can do it anytime I'm free, all I have to do is sell make up, fragrances to people 

Niko: that sounds good 

Chia: maybe that will help


	29. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, remember Ben. Ben actually played a important role .

Where Chia works the next night, she looked tired as hell. She checked to make sure there were no customers about to line up before she grabbed a small paper cup, went to get a drink of soda by the soda fountain in the lobby. Before filling up the cup, she got a napkin, wiped off the bits of soda, tea that was on the countertop. 

Ink and Mafiafell Sans walked out of a portal, Mafiafell Sans was looking around, amazed. He never left his au before, didn't know how to do it. 

Mafiafell: This is a au? *notices a kiosk* what the shit biscuit is that? 

Chia heard him, turned around to see, answer the question. She recognized him, happily went over. 

Chia: oh, hey! 

Mafiafell turned at the fimilar voice, hugged her tight 

Mafiafell: Chia! I missed you! 

Chia: I missed you too 

Ink: This is his first time being in another au. He really wanted to see you, see yours first 

Chia: oh nice. I still got 4 more hours here, I'm the only counter person, I don't think they'd let me leave early 

Mafiafell: that's fine, we'll be back. I wanted to have a look around 

Chia: alright 

Ink: we'll be back later 

 

At the tattoo shop, Red, the other artists had a busy schedule, he just finished working on a woman who wanted a tattoo of Harley Quinn blowing smoke from a gun on her leg. The girl was looking at it in a mirror. 

Girl: damn! That's fucking awesome! Hey, babe! Come see this before it gets wrapped up! 

Her boyfriend came in to see, he smiled big 

Boyfriend: Nice! 

Red bandaged her leg, used tape to hold it 

Red: I'm gonna give you advice since this is your first time. Don't take baths, only take showers, don't get in hot tubs, don't go swimming, no scented lotions. For two weeks. You are going to want to buy unscented lotion to keep the area hydrated, it's gonna get dry without it. Don't peel it. And be careful as much as possible. If something happens to damage it, come back. 

They thanked him, left, he went to the break room, got a mustard bottle, took a drink from it, taking a small break. Red had become popular there because he was the first ever tattoo artist that is a skeleton, monster, monsters having very limited jobs in the past, but times changed, most people were very accepting now.

He went to the lobby with his mustard, the receptionist was on break, there was a older looking woman waiting for service 

Red: has Jenny got ya yet? 

?: yes, I already signed, paid, I'm just waiting 

Red: I gotcha, let's see..*picks up the clipboard, reading what the request is* I can do that. Come on. 

He gestured her to go to the artist room, she stood, went in. Since it wasn't a super detailed, complicated one, he got a red marker, sketched it out on her wrist first 

?: that's perfect 

Red: cool. Let me set up, we will begin. 

He looked over when he saw the door open, seeing if Jenny came back from break, instead he saw Ink, Mafiafell. 

Red: be right back-

He went to the lobby, Mafiafell hugged him tight too, popped Red's back, making him yelp 

Red: -hey, hey! Don't break me in half now! 

Mafiafell put him down. Ink told Red what he told Chia. 

Red: well, if ya don't mind, this is gonna take a bit, I need ya to sit in here while I work. Gotta a client. 

Mafiafell: oh, shit, caught ya at a busy time. I understand, I'll wait. 

Red went back in the artist room. Mafiafell looked at the tattoo design book. 

Mafiafell: always wanted a tattoo. Did they find a way to tat skels in this world? 

Ink: I don't think so. 

Mafiafell: damn. 

After a hour and ten minutes, the client left the room with her wrist bandaged up, Red was cleaning his tools in the room. He saw his phone light up on the cabinet, saw it was Chia calling, he picked it up 

Red: sup, sweetheart? 

Chia: I'm off now. *holds in a sniffle* they are letting me go early. Someone basically called me f-at and *sob* ugly while I was on break

Red's red eyes disappeared, were just empty sockets. He looked downright terrifying 

Red: What!? Who are they!? Are they still there!? I'll fucking smash their face into a wall! 

The artists, clients looked at Red, got startled by that

Chia: No, no! He's gone, he left. I was just eating a ice cream cone, with another manager on break, it just happened. Just out of the blue. 

Red snarled 

Red: i'll get you, sweetie, hang on. 

 

He put his phone away, put his tools away after cleaning, got ahold of the artist who trained him, who was working on a big back tattoo. His name was Ben, he was 71 years old, had a long white beard, also had a mustache, his arms were covered in tats, had teal eyes. 

Red: Sorry for freaking everyone out. I have to go for a bit, I have to pick up my girlfriend really quick. Some dueche bag at her job made her cry. Called her fat and ugly while she was on break. 

Ben: That fucking sucks, man. Hope she's alright. 

Red teleported to where she works, told a employee he was her boyfriend, there to get her. The employee went in the back. Chia came out, face blotchy and red, eyes still wet. 

Manager: we've been comforting her. I almost fought him. I wanted to punch the shit out of him, but I'd get fired. 

Red: heh. I'd gladly do it if I was there. I don't care. I don't work here. 

Manager: She was just with me, she was talking to me about you, suddenly the guy just stopped, looked at her, said "you shouldn't eat that. You used to be really hot" 

Red looked fucking pissed hearing this 

Red: Chia is really hot to me. Fuck him. 

Chia blushed at that, sniffled 

Manager: She was trying really hard not to cry too. I almost did cry. It hurt me too. She was doing nothing, it was so rude, so sudden, I was horrified how sudden and rude it was. I told the owner about it on the phone already, the guy is banned from here. 

Red: Good. I'm gonna take her now. Thank you for watching over her. 

 

Red took Chia, teleported back to the tattoo shop, sat her on the couch. Ben finished the back peice a bit ago, his client left, he went over, looked at Chia 

Ben: hey. Don't let people like that get to you. He doesn't know you. He knows nothing about you. He's just a dick. 

Red was getting her a Dr Pepper from the mini fridge, came back, handed it to her gently 

Chia: and when he said it, he actually expected me to laugh at that. Like, you just body shammed me, why would I laugh at that? 

Ben: what a prick 

Red: I'm sorry I wasn't there. I would have kicked his ass 

Chia: no, no, don't apologize, you have no reason to.

Red: I got one more client, after that, we'll get ice cream, cuddle on the couch at your house. 

Chia: alright 

Red kissed her forehead 

Red: i'll be in the next room if you need me. 

He went to tend to his last client, Ink, Mafiafell sat with her, comforting her as she drank her soda 

Mafiafell: Do you need a better job, Chia? 

Chia: I've been trying to leave where I work for years, but nobody takes me seriously. 

Mafiafell: I could use a receptionist in my office. Don't have one. Interested?

Chia: I have abit of experience in that. I used to work with my grandpa in his office as one. 

Mafiafell: put in your two weeks notice whenever you're ready, work those two weeks, I'll hire you. 

Chia: thank you..  
She did her back patting hug to him 

Ink: he is going to visit here whenever possible. I've given him something that will allow him to come here, go back to his au whenever he wants 

Chia: sweet 

Mafiafell: if anyone of my employees or customers treat you like shit, talk bad about you, let me know. 

Chia nodded


	30. Alley

Three weeks passed, Chia was working for Mafiafell Sans now, he teleported her to Red's job, told her good night, went back to his world. Ben told Red she was there 

Red: thanks. Tell her if she wants something to drink from the vendor, Jenny has quaters from me for her to use. 

Ben told her what he said, Chia thanked him, sat, watched tv. She was wondering if she could go to his place on her next off day, wanted to spend more time with Buttercup since she was her mom. Red was covering up a bad tattoo the client hated, wanted gone. Ben was working on a neck tattoo. Chia was laying on the couch, watching the tv, waiting. She saw something...concerning from across the street. She stood, looked through the glass door, trying to get a better look. She opened the door abit, heard a scream. She swallowed, scared. 

Chia: hey, im gonna check something out, okay? I'll be back. 

Red: -woah, wait, hold on, I don't want you out there alone at night-*hears the door close* oh fucking hell, she is already gone. 

Client: I completely understand, go ahead and do what you have to, I'll be here 

Red took his gloves off, teleported outside, saw Chia using her phone as light to signal she was on the road to cars so they could see her, just got across. Red teleported in front of her 

Red: Chia! I said don't walk out here at night by yourself! 

Chia: i-I know, high apologizes! I saw something, i-I got concerned! The alley right t- 

The same scream came up again, Red looked in the direction. 

Red:...stay here. I'll check it out. 

Chia nodded, Red went to where Chia was telling him, he saw a man doing something. He couldn't make out what it was. But the scream came up again. It sounded like a child. She was screaming for help, the man hit her everytime, was tying her up after he injected a drug in her, which made her slowly lose consciousness. 

A magic red bone was launched, cutting the man's arm, he groaned. 

Man: who's there!-  
He froze up when he saw Red standing there, approaching, his red eyes glowed in the shadows.  
The man got scared, pulled a gun out, shot at him, Red teleported from each bullet, dodging them. 

Man: s-s-stay back! Stay the fuck back! You fucking freak! 

Red: and let you assualt a kid? And you call me the freak. What? Couldn’t find a lady who would get your dick wet, so you result to attempting to ruining a child? On nights like this, scum like you.. *cracks his boss fight smile* should be burning in hell... 

The man tried to shoot at him again, Red teleported from behind him, punched him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. The man fearfully tried to desperately crawl away, Red grabbed him with his magic, brought him to him, grabbing the neck of his shirt, forcing him to look him in the eyes. Red had a look of pure hatred. 

Red: oh boy, am I gonna have fun breaking your bones.. where should I start is the question. 

Man: I'm sorry, man! Let me go! I-i- 

Red: tsk. I ain't falling for that shit. Nice try, bitch. 

The man pulled out a knife, quickly cut Red, making him collapse, yelp. The man bolted out, Red blocked his path with a row of bones, trapping him. Police sirens were heard, they got close, Red put the bones away, let the police cuff the man, put him in the back of the car. They went to Red, questioning him, Red told him what happened. The girl was put in a ambulance, they noticed Red was bleeding, had him come too. 

Red: w-wait..my girlfriend..is she safe? 

Medic: she's telling her side of the story, we'll go get her. 

Chia was escorted to the ambulance to see Red, she got in, went to him, her face was blotched, tear stained 

Chia: what happened?! 

Red: ah the fucker cut me. It wasn't deep enough to dust me. Does hurt like a bitch though. 

Chia: I thought he ..*pauses, trying to hold in a sob* I thought he sho-*pauses, swallows* shot- 

Red: aw, babe. Cmere. 

He sat her in his lap, kissing her. 

Red: I've been through shit like this before, I'll be alright. Ain't the first time shit like this has happened to me. 

Chia: I'm s-so sorry I took off..you got hurt because of me.. 

Red: hey, it's a good thing you did. That kid could have been killed, forced on, sold into trafficking. 

Chia: how is she by the way? 

Red: Don't know.. 

The ambulance stopped, the girl, Red were taken to the emergency room. 

Chia texted papyrus, ufgaster, they showed up. 

Chia: where's Buttercup? 

Ufgaster: Grillby is watching her at the house. How's my son? 

Chia: he got cut. Two of his ribs are bleeding. 

Papyrus: damn the brother of mine! I told him to be careful! It's like he wants to be killed! 

Chia: he saved a little girl from being raped or kidnapped 

Ufgaster: is the child okay? 

Chia: we aren't sure yet. 

The doctor let them visit Red, he was taken to a room, put in bed to recover. 

Doctor: you have 20 minutes. He needs rest, time to heal. 

Red was in the bed, just got put in the room. 

Ufgaster: Sans. I heard about what you did. I'm very proud of you, son. 

Red: heh. Thanks, G. 

Papyrus: Be more careful! You know you only have 2 HP! You're damn lucky you didn't die! 

Red: hey, he pulled a surprise attack on me, I did pretty damn good out there 

Papyrus: *sighs* you were great..just..don't die. Be more careful. 

A doctor came in. 

Doctor: Sans Hayes? 

Red: yo. 

Doctor: the girl is in another room, she's burning up with a fever. She was injected with a drug, it made her sick. 

Red: does the kid have parents or family on the way? 

Doctor: that's the thing..we can't seem to find any information on her. She's a ghost. 

Red sighed, looked down 

Red: does she have anyone that can be contacted? 

Doctor: afraid not. Can't find anything on her. No name, no ID either. 

Ufgaster: odd.. 

Papyrus: a orphan.. 

Red:...get me when she wakes up, I want to talk to her. 

The doctor left. Red didn't like that the child had no emergency contact or anything. It made him feel bad. Everyone had to leave, they promised to come back the next day. Chia was in the lobby, had her phone, was on call, telling her mom she was staying there. The mom didn't like that, wasn't happy about it, more in a worried way. Chia insisted it'd be okay. The call ended 

Chia: mom was not happy, but I told her I'm staying. 

Red: the whole night? You gonna be alright doing that? 

Chia: it'll be okay, I'm fine. I don't want to leave you...you feeling alright? 

Red: had some pills to reduce it, it ain't hurting that bad at the moment. I'm worried about the kid. I don't know what's going to happen. If she's orphan, I don't want her getting sent to a orphanage. 

Chia frowned, held his hand. He yawned, rubbed his eyes. 

Red: I'm tired. Can you turn the light off? 

Chia stood, turned the light off for him, the beautiful night city lights veiw from the window helped her be able to see. 

Chia: id lay with you, but I dont want to hurt you without meaning to. 

She went to him, kissed his cheek, Red closed his eyes, smiling softly, already drifting off, faster than normal because of the pills. 

Chia: night 

Red: night, Chia-latte. 

Chia chuckled softly, went to the couch in front of the window, took her shoes, socks off, laid on her side. She shivered, didn't have a blanket with her to cover herself in to keep warm, Red opened his eyes halfway, sensing it, used his magic to grab his coat off the back of a chair, put it ontop of her. Chia felt it, put it on. 

Chia: thank you 

Red smiled, closed his eyes fully again, falling asleep


	31. Cynthia

The next day, toriel, asgore, Asriel, chara, frisk, grillby, ufgaster, papyrus came to Red's hospital room. Grillby brought Buttercup, some mustard bottles. Buttercup was on Red's stomach, nibbling on one of his fingers as he held her. They all came to check on him. 

Lust Sans came in the room with Lust Papyrus later with mustard cupcakes they baked up for him. 

Lust Sans: Heya, babes, Sansy brought cupcakes. I heard about what happened, you're a fucking champ to live through that 

Red: I've been through much worse. 

Lust Sans carefully hugged him. 

Lust Sans: we got to head back now, I hope you like the cupcakes, they are mustard flavored, made just for you. Buh bye. 

After they left, Sans came in 

Sans: Heya, Edge. How's your ribs? 

Red: fucking hurts. 

Sans: I'm surprised you didn't die from it. That would have killed me for sure. 

Chia: I was afraid he did die for a bit there. I was crying my eyes out 

Sans: yeah, I heard about it. How's the kid? 

Red: no idea. They have no information on her. She's also sick. 

Sans frowned 

Red: Papyrus thinks she's a orphan.. 

The door opened, Undertale Gaster came in with Muffet. They were married. 

Muffet: Hello, dearies! I brought a pot of tea! Tea is a great medicine! 

Chia had never seen Muffet. She had a fear of spiders, avoided them. She went pale seeing her. 

Red knew, because there was a time when he was hanging out with her, she screamed when a daddy long leg crawled on her when they were outside, sitting on the porch in the back yard, she jumped up, freaked out, Red got it far away from her with his magic, comforted her, she told him she's scared of spiders, daddy long legs. 

Red held her hand to give her the feeling of comfort, that Muffet was safe, not to fear her. Muffet could easily tell, frowned. 

Muffet: oh dear. I won't hurt you, dearie. You can trust me. Would you like some tea? 

Chia: ..I like tea.. 

Muffet poured her a cup, Chia sipped some, felt more comfortable around her. Muffet smiled 

Muffet: Better, dearie? 

Chia nodded 

Chia: I'm so sorry..it's not you, it's just me. I just had so many bad experiences with daddy long legs, spiders, they scare me. 

Muffet: You're safe around me, don't freight 

Red rubbed her back, Chia stopped being scared of Muffet. Gaster was using his magic, healing Red's ribs as much as he could 

Gaster: there you are. Your ribs will be fully healed in two days now 

Red: thanks, G. 

The doctor came in 

Doctor: You requested more updates on the child?

Red: How is she? Is she awake? 

Doctor: she's still sick, but we have reduced her fever. She's awake now. We told her about you, she wants to see you. 

Red sat up, Chia took Buttercup. Red held his ribs, standing. Sans put a arm around him to give him some support. 

Red: what's her room number? 

The doctor showed them her room, they went in. The girl had long white hair, freckled cheeks, white eyes. 

Red: heya, kid. You feeling okay? 

The girl nodded 

Red: that was pretty scary shit last night, huh? But, luckily 'ol Sans was there in time...So..Do you have a name? 

Girl: ..I'm Cynthia.. 

Red: How old are ya? 

Cynthia: 7.. 

Sans: whats a 7 year old girl doing on the streets? 

Gaster: do you have a home, child? 

Cynthia went silent. 

Cynthia: I did...it burned down.. 

Red: shit, kid..any family? 

Cynthia: my foster parents...they died trying to save me..I don't know my biological parents... 

Red sighed 

Red: you need adults to look after you, kid.. I can take you in until you get adopted if ya want. How does that sound, kid? 

Cynthia: ..that's very kind of you, sir. Thank you. 

Red: Name is Sans by the way. But, I'm not the only Sans, so some call me Red. 

Cynthia: ...I like Cherry. Can I call you Cherry? 

Red: sure, kid 

Muffet gently moved Cynthia's hair aside, putting some behind her ear. 

Muffet: you're a very beautiful lady, dearie. I adore your hair. It's absolutely gorgeous. It's like moonlight. 

Cynthia: ...moonlight? 

Red: well, your hair is white. 

Cynthia: white? It's always been yellow? 

Sans: oh god.. 

Sans and Red looked at each other 

Chia: I think your hair turned white last night 

Cynthia: it did? 

Sans gently lifted her, carried her to the bathroom so she could see her reflection. She looked shocked 

Cynthia: oh my! It really is white! 

Sans: I wonder what drug that was if it was able to do that. 

Gaster: Child, would you mind if I ran a dna test on you? I want to research this. 

Gaster opened his inventory, pulled out a empty syringe. Sans held her hand while Gaster did a blood withdrawal, Cynthia whimpered abit at the needle in her wrist 

Gaster: it's over, I need to do the research at my lab. 

 

Two days later, Red checked out of the hospital, was able to take Cynthia home with him. Gaster was still running tests to find out more. Cynthia was under his care until he could find a family for her. He started a bath for Cynthia, had his sweater sleeves rolled up. Cynthia looked scared about undressing 

Red: I'm not a nasty ass pedophile, I'm just giving ya a bath. 

Cynthia: I cant! 

Red: why? 

Cynthia began sobbing  
Cynthia: Don't look at my back! 

Red: whats wrong with your back? 

Red gently turned her around, his eyes widened. Most of her back was just a big scar. He gently rubbed it with his finger tips 

Red: did this happen in that fire you mentioned? 

Cynthia nodded, sobbing still 

Red: listen. You're a kid now. But you're going to grow up, when you do, the scar will shrink, won't take up your entire back. 

Cynthia sniffled 

Red: this is nothing to cry about.. scars have a story to tell. Scars like this say "hey, I survived this shit". Where I come from, Cynthia, scars like this make you look like a fucking badass. 

Cynthia: whats a "badas- 

Red interupted her before she could finish 

Red: hey, hey! I already am a adult, I can cuss. You're a child. You can't cuss. Don't say the shit I say. Capiche? 

Cynthia: yes, sir. I'm sorry 

Red: it's cool, kid...you noticed my gold tooth? 

Cynthia nodded 

Red: that's one of my battle scars. My brother and I got mugged by a gang behind a building when I was 12 years old. Papyrus was just your age. I was held down, beaten with a bat. A swing knocked my tooth out. This gold tooth was made for me as a replacement. 

Cynthia: that's awful! Who'd do such a thing!? 

Red: heh, Cynthia, I grew up in a shithole. Everyday I had to risk being killed. Before a certain time, I couldn't leave my house without a huge fight going down in my front lawn. But, I became a guard, papyrus became co-captain of the royal guard, then everyone backed off us. Ya hear what I'm saying? Don't feel embarrassed by that scar. That's your battle scar. A peice of your story. 

Cynthia suddenly hugged him tight 

Red: heh. Cute. Let's get ya cleaned up. Papyrus is making dinner

After the bath, Red gave Cynthia a pair of red pajamas with skulls on them. They were papyrus' when he was a child. While she was eating the spaghetti he cooked, Buttercup was sniffing her. 

Red: oh, don't touch her. She's getting your scent. Touch her right now, she'll bite you. 

Buttercup finished getting her scent, licked her hand. Red lifted Buttercup, put her in her high chair, feeding her 

Red: Buttercup is disabled. She can't hear, or see. So if you touch her when she doesn't know you well enough, doesn't trust you yet, she'll get scared, that's why she bites. 

Cynthia: poor baby...she's really cute. 

Red: that she is. She's going to be a year old soon. 

Cynthia noticed papyrus washing the dirty dishes, she was full, brought her dirty dishes. 

Cynthia: I'm full. Dinner was delicious. 

Papyrus: of course it is! Anything made by the great papyrus is a work of true art! 

Cynthia giggled 

Cynthia: I can help you if you want 

Papyrus: you want to learn how to wash dishes? 

Cynthia: I know how. I'd wash dishes at my old home. I'd help cook too. 

Papyrus: grab a chair. Why is it a 7 year old helps me more than my own older brother does? Why is that, huh, Sans!? 

Red: alright, alright, I'll lend ya a hand 

Red detached his hand, tossed it onto the counter. Papyrus' eye twitched, stomped his foot 

Papyrus: GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, SANS!! 

Cynthia was laughing hard 

Red: hey, the kid thought it was funny 

Papyrus: it'd be funny if you didn't already do it so many times 

Cynthia helped with the dishes. Ufgaster looked at the time on his watch 

Ufgaster: it's 10 at night. That kid needs sleep 

Red: yup. *stands* alright, cmon, kid, let's go. 

Cynthia got off the chair, put it back, went upstairs with him. Red put Buttercup in her crib, got in bed, Cynthia laid on the other side of him 

Red: I know a Sans that's a year younger than you. You'll love him. He goes by Blueberry. I arranged for him to meet you tomorrow. 

Cynthia: "Blueberry"? Does he really like blueberries? 

Red: hell if I know. His eyes are blue, he wears a blue scarf. He loves everyone. He'll love you. 

Cynthia: sounds nice. Can't wait to meet him. 

She yawned, closed her eyes. Red was on his phone, texting Chia, since it was still abit too early for him to go to bed


	32. Caught in the act

Time passed, Cynthia got adopted by Undertale Muffet and Gaster, moved with them, Muffet had given Cynthia abunch of nice clothes. She still visited Underfell, saw Red, papyrus as her older brothers. She became very close to Blueberry, had alot of play dates with him.  
Red was home, watching Blue and Cynthia play, laying back on the couch, drinking mustard. Buttercup was in a playpen in the room, chewing on her chew toys. 

Chia was in Mafiafell, at work. She had a desk with a phone in Mafiafell Sans' office, she still didn't know he was dangerous. He wasn't in the office, she was taking calls. 

She got one call personally asking for him 

Chia: he's not here at the moment, but I can take a name and number 

?: no. It's important. I have to speak to him. It's a old friend 

Chia: I mean, I can try..uhhh...let me find him... can you hold? I'll go look for him.. 

Chia put the phone on her desk, got up, left the office to find him. She asked the other workers if they saw him, one said they saw him go through the back, she went to where they said they saw him go. It lead to outside, next door was a shed, as she turned, went to go back, look more, the shed opened, she turned. He was there, had his back turned, didn't see her, only certain people came back there, regular employees never went there. 

Mafiafell had a cigar in his mouth, blew out smoke.  
Mafiafell: We are done here, boys, take him. Take the other way, I have to go back to my office, can't let my staff see you. 

Chia didn't know what was happening, didn't hear him. She was coming, as she got closer, she saw the guys drag a man out, his mouth was bleeding, she then felt scared 

Mafiafell turned around, saw her there, his cigar fell out of his mouth, his heart stopped beating, he felt like he couldn't breathe for afew seconds. 

Chia: ..what's going on? 

Mafiafell: shit..! C-chia..! Oh fucking hell...oh god no... 

Chia: what? 

Mafiafell: oh jesus..I'm so sorry... 

Two other men suddenly showed up behind her, chia felt her heart race 

Mafiafell: I really didn't want to do this...you have seen too much... 

Chia was trying to think up a plan now, but a cloth suddenly was harshly pressed to her mouth and nose, she panicked, tried to break free 

Mafiafell: Don't worry, kid..it's just a bad dream.. 

 

Buttercup stopped playing, suddenly started sobbing loudly. Red got up, lifted her 

Red: you hungry? 

Buttercup bit at the air, that meant no 

Red smelled her, she didn't stink. He didn't know what she wanted. Buttercup grabbed him, his eyes suddenly turned yellow. That was a new power Buttercup had, so Red could see what was wrong 

Red quickly put her down, teleported to Mafiafell, but Chia was gone. He snarled, teleported to Mafiafell's office, he was there. 

Red: where is she!? I know she's working today, it's not time for her to leave yet! What did you do!? 

Mafiafell: I-I can explain! 

Red: start fucking talking! 

Mafiafell: y-yes I had my boys chloroform her, but i- 

Red got madder, hands glowing 

Red: YOU DID WHAT!?! 

Red popped his knuckles, summoned his soul weapon, a giant iron, spiked fist, made completely from his magic 

Mafiafell: Wait! Wait! I did it to protect her! My boys just took her to my place, she's safe there! 

Red: LIAR!! 

Mafiafell: I promise, let's go right now, I'll show you! 

Red snarled 

Red: make it fast or you're dead 

Mafiafell took Red to his car, started driving, explained what happened 

Mafiafell: I only did it because I don't want her involved, she works for me, if she found out what I do, it'd put her in danger! 

Red: so you chloroformed her!? What a nice, wonderful guy you are!! They should make you mayor you're so kind! 

Mafiafell: I promise! She's safe with my wife! She already knows about her! 

 

Red: doesn't matter! You don't fucking drug people, dude! Maybe you shouldn't do your "meetings" where it's easy to stumble upon!? Ya ever thought of that, dumbass!? 

Mafiafell stopped the car at his house, went in. 

Mafiafell: Naomi, honey 

Naomi was his wife. She went to him, hugged him 

Mafiafell: Is Chia still asleep? 

Naomi: she just left earlier. With her husband. She was still sleeping, he picked her up 

Red: Chia's not married, I'm her boyfriend! 

Naomi: that wasn't you!? He looked like you! 

Mafiafell: This is bad...that means those Mob sanses got to her. Mob sanses are bad news. They have kidnapped alot of women, sold them 

Red gripped his chest, sweating, panting loudly, having a panic attack. He was terrified.

Red: this can't be happening...i-I promised I'd protect her! I let Frisk do a true reset because I fucked up so badly last timeline, put both myself and Chia in danger, 3 or 4 different sanses got killed because of me..! I promised to keep her safe! 

Mafiafell felt fucking awful, hugged Red, trembling 

Mafiafell: Don't blame yourself, Sans, if I just called you to begin with, this wouldn't have happened..I thought...I was waiting until she woke up, so I could tell you what happened, ask you to act like it didn't happen 

Red pulled away from him 

Red: Why the fuck would it matter!? She doesn't talk to anyone! She's not from this world anyway! You should have just called me, I would have taken her home, god damn it! 

Mafiafell: I'm sorry! I'll fix it! I'll search for her! My whole gang will help! 

Red was too angry, upset, worried 

Red: better idea. I'll look for Ink Sans, ask him if he can help us. That's how we found her here last time 

Mafiafell: okay

Meanwhile, Chia's eyes opened slowly. She felt like she was still in a dream. It had been 3 hours now. Wine colored bed drapes were around her, she realized she was in a bed. She sat up, looking around, a voice that sounded fimilar spoke up 

Mafia Sans: Evening, beautiful lady. Did you rest well? 

Chia: oh lorsh. What Sans are you? 

Mafia sans: ah yes. You come from what my men discovered are called a "alternate universe". Just call me Sans 

Chia: that's confusing tho. I know many...*looks at herself* the hell? When did my clothes change? 

Mafia sans: a gift from me. 

Chia: oh, thank you. Not sure why I'm here, but, do you have a phone? I can't find my phone. I need to call someone, ask him to take me home. 

Mafia sans: you are home, dear. 

 

While she was still unconscious, the mobsans in red outfit put a disguise together, made himself look like Red, lied to Naomi he was Red, there to take her home. The mobsans, doing his job, brought her to mafia sans. He has done it to other women before, trying to force them to marry him, but there was a rumor that they ended up getting killed by him if they refused. 

Chia: no, my folks will freak out, my boyfriend will get worried sick, I have a baby goat I hel-

Mafia sans: listen, doll.. 

Mafia sans approached her, cupped her chin 

Mafia sans: it's best not to get cute and try to leave. I can't have my girls leave, that just won't do.. If you stay here, be a good girl, you'll get treated like royality.. if you leave, I'll have no choice but to ruin that adorable freckled face ya got there.. I'd hate to do that, but I will if you make me...

Chia went pale, her chest hurt 

Mafia sans grinned, kissed her forehead while she was in shock from the threat 

Mafia sans: Good girl.. now, I have to tend to a meeting. Make yourself at home. Remember what I said, doll face..

He left the room. Chia wanted to escape, but had no idea how she was going to do it without getting killed, she felt like her stomach was in a knot 


	33. Mafia Sans

Mob sans came in to deliver something to chia from mafiasans. He had a bag, set it on a chair. Chia was curled up in bed, crying, scared. She already looked around to see if she could sneak out in anyway, the only way was the room's windows, but they were too high, there was no trees or anything to grab or land on, it would kill her if she jumped. She was scared what'd happen if she didn't give into his demands. It was stressful, frightening. 

Mobsans: the boss has bought you a gift. He wants you to wear it tonight. He also has birth control pills he wants you to take 

Chia: what? 

Mobsans repeated himself for her, she looked off, held her arm, shaking her head 

Mobsans: not that he has anything against kids, he does want his own kids, just not right now 

Chia: it's not that... I don't want to do that... I want to go home..

Mobsans: cmon, you're lucky. There are so many women that dream of a wealthy man spoiling them

Chia: ...but I love my Sans..he's perfect how he is.. 

Mobsans: *sigh*..I'm sorry, kid, just doing my job 

Chia let out a sob. Mobsans looked off, feeling awful. 

Mobsans: I'm sorry...if I wasn’t in so much trouble as it is, I'd consider it, but I just can't..I really need this debt lifted.. maybe..if you forget about the other guy, you'll come to like this life much more. Think about it. You'll be rich, live as a celebrity, everyone will love you. Doesn't that sound nice? Heh. I'd be blessed if I had that life. 

Chia brushed her tears away with her fingers, sobbing still 

Chia: I just want to be with my sans. Not any other sans. I want to be with the sans who allowed a true reset for me. He makes me laugh, i-I love telling him stupid crap for his reactions. He has the best reactions...I want Red..I'm so scared.. your boss is going to rape me..! 

Mobsans: no he won't. He wouldn't do that. I'll just tell him you don't want to 

Chia: y-you will?..can you tell him I'm..bleeding too?..I need to..you know..change out..Im hurting..

Mobsans: christ, kid..alright.

He left the room. After a half hour he came back 

Mobsans: Calm down. I told him. He also gave you something for that.. 

She sat up, looked at him, he went over, gave her a box of pads 

Chia: Thank you..

He looked at the time, he had to go home. He said bye, left.He smoked a cigarette, sighed 

 

2 hours later, Chia was still curled up in bed, scared to do anything. She heard the door open, footsteps. Mafiasans and a Butler came in, the Butler had a silver tray, set it on the small table beside the bed, left. 

Mafiasans: one of my boys informed me you're in pain, so I brought medicine. 

 

Chia didn't move, didn't want him to see her crying. He could tell she wasnt moving for that reason, sighed quietly, laid on his side, holding her close. The comforter was covering her side, backside, head. He attempted to give comfort. 

Mafiasans: I'm sorry I frightened you, honey..I don't want you to be scared of me...Listen...I lied. I never had any intention to hurt you...that's all just abunch of baloney... the truth is, I'm just..I'm just trying to find a wife.. 

Chia sniffled 

Mafiasans: I mean, I will guarantee a bad time if you piss me off, but I'd never hurt any ladies.. 

Chia wasn't sure if she should trust him. She wanted to trust him because she was too trusting, but she was too scared too. He sat up, sighed 

Mafiasans: I'm so sorry..I should have never threatened you. I don't blame you for being scared. After all, you met other sanses, so you already know what sanses are capable of. It's just...I don't like edgy mes. Especially the big Boss one here. 

Chia:..why? 

Mafiasans:...so, anyhow, medicine for your aches are on the table, I also brought you a slice of chocolate cake to help with it too. I do hope you come down sometime..you don't have to. I can't blame you if you dont. 

He left the room.  
He didn't trust any underfell version of himself. Mostly because of Mafiafell. He thought they were all scum. In his veiw, they were all criminals. 

 

Ink showed up, was working, looking for mafiasans house. Red was tapping his foot, arms crossed 

Red: cmon, cmon, cmon, can ya do that faster? 

Ink: Sans, I know you're worried, but please back off? 

Sans: you can't blame edge for being like this. What happened in the last timeline messed him up. 

Red: yes. Yes it did. 

Mafiafell was smoking a cigar, watching. Cries where heard, everyone went to the source, the other two mobsanses were beating a young mobfell sans in the alley, they both ran when they were caught. The boy was trembling, bleeding, crying. 

Ink: stay still, I got medicine to heal you.. 

Sans: they took a toll on ya, huh, kid? 

Mafiafell was holding the young mobfell in his arms, cradeling him 

Mobfell: I was just walking! I didn't do anything! 

Mafiafell: ..this has to be mafia sans' doing. He hates me. He must not like any underfell in general. 

Red: personal shit I believe? 

Mafiafell: yup. You see..the other mafia sans is my brother.. well, actually when my pops died, my ma couldn't afford to support my brother and i, she had to remarry. She was beautiful, so it didn't take long, she settled in with his father, Sans was a only child...I was a mean little shit unfortunately.. I thought I was being funny how I was to him growing up, but I just hurt him. One day, when we're 18, I saw this beautiful Jade necklace, I thought of ma, times were hard, I stole it. They found out, but they punished sans, mixed us up. He got punished for my mistake. He was not the same when he was let out.. he believes I framed him on purpose.. 

Red: so he sends his guys to beat the shit out of other mobfell sanses just because? 

Ink finished healing the child mobfell sans. 

Ink: there you go, that should do it. Head home now, alright? 

The boy, nodded, ran off. 

Red: so, this reunion..boy..sounds like it's gonna be fun.. 

Mafiafell: I haven't talked to him in years..but this is my fault, I have to fix it. Last time I tried to talk to him, he ignored me. 

Mobfell: I know where he lives. 

The mobfell sans was ease dropping, listening. 

Mafiafell: Kid, I thought- 

Mobfell: I know, but I owe it to you guys, showing you where he lives is the least I can do! 

Ink smiled, patted his head  
Ink: go on then 

Mobfell began to guide them to the house mafiasans lives at.

He noticed Red's and Ink's outfits

Mobfell: what in the hell? What are those clothes? They are so weird. 

Red: Don't ya diss my clothes, boy. 

Ink: well, I made my outfit myself, I think it's cool. And to answer that question, we aren't from here. 

Mobfell: oh. So, are ya like foreigners or something? 

Red: well, yes, I'm actually from Scotland, I moved to America with pops when I was a kid. But, that's not what he meant either. 

Mobfell: So, ya are Scottish?..you sure don't sound or talk like it. 

Red: I am one if the rare exceptions where I don't have my birth country's accent. 

Ink: where we came from is a au. That's short for alternate universe. There's many of them. Endless results. 

Mobfell: that's fucking real!? Shit, I thought that was made up! 

Mafiafell: I thought so at first too. It's very real, I've been to some of them to visit. 

Mobfell sans kept asking questions, Mafiafell lifted him, put him on his shoulders, Ink was answering his questions. Red huffed, looked at them 

Red: *snaps his fingers loudly* Yoo Who, guys, my autistic girlfriend has been kidnapped, I thought this was a rescue trip, not Q&A hour! Fucking focus! 

Mobfell: oh shit, sorry, I didn't know! 

Red: *sighs* its fine, kid.. 

Mobfell:...I hope she's okay.. 

Red: thanks...I hope so too.. 

Mafiafell: yeah, we should have told ya. It's my fault she got taken. I made stupid decisions. 

Mobfell frowned 

Red: I was off today, things were fine, I went to check on her, she wasn't there, I went to this guy's place to pick her up, she was gone, his wife mistook a mobsans disguised as me for me..

Mobfell: Fucking hell.. that sucks.. maybe she fought them off? 

Red: no, kid, she's not capable. She needs me. I'm the one who protects her from the shit. The fact I'm not there makes me feel like a failure. I already failed her in the last timeline.. 

Mobfell: oh cmon, I bet it's not that bad 

Red stopped walking, non existing eyebrow up 

Red: Oh yeah? What if I told ya there was a time in the last timeline where Chia, paps and I were in the kitchen, Papyrus was chopping tomatoes with a sharp ass knife, I came home, we were talking, Chia was reaching for a cup, Papyrus got mad after I made a cooking pun, the end of the knife went straight down Chia's back 

Mobfell: oh shit! Was she okay!? 

Red: oh, yeah, she wasn't hurt. Papyrus and I got freaked out, after a second, she turned, just asked "the heck was that?" 

Mafiafell: she has delayed reactions. She doesn't react on time. 

Mobfell: oh shit.

Red started to tear up, he sniffled, used the back of his hand to brush his tears 

Ink: I guarantee she's okay, Fell. I can feel it. Just don't assume the worst, okay? 

Mobfell: if it'll make you feel better, we are getting very close to where he lives. 

Red: it'll make me feel better actually knowing she's safe.


	34. Old wounds

Chia came down after awhile, came to the set table. She avoided eye contact, was quiet. MafiaSans noticed this, sighed 

Mafiasans: you really want to go back to a Fell? 

Chia nodded 

Mafiasans: may I ask why? 

Chia: why do you hate Fell Sanses? 

Mafiasans: I don't hate them. I just don't trust them. They are loud, rude, don't care about anyone but themselves, don't care who they hurt. 

Chia: well, mine isn't like that. He can be harsh, mean, rude, but there's so much more to him. 

Mafiasans: I don't believe that.. I just can't imagine a good Fell. 

Chia:..I want to go back to mine...

Mafiasans: you really don't want to be here? You're protected here, money won't be a problem, nobody will ever mess with you, you'll be admired, a celebrity. I'll give you everything you want, clothes, food, parties, vacations. I will give you love you nonstop, i'll fuck you anytime you want. I'll even give you my child if you feel ready. You'll have the perfect life. 

Chia looked awkward, uncomfortable, looking off. He sadly sighed, realizing that he was stressing her out, reached over, held her hand. He didn't want her to be in a relationship she wasn't happy in, he just wanted a wife, he was willing to take anyone, he was desperate, lonely, felt like a loser for not finding someone by this point in his life. 

Mafiasans: alright.. I'll take you back, so your Fell can come for you. 

Chia: *looks abit surprised* r-really? 

Mafiasans nodded 

Mafiasans: i'll drop you off in my car, I won't stick around. How much money do you want? To make up for this whole thing? 

Chia: oh no, no, no, it's fine, I'm good 

Mafiasans placed some hundreds in her hand 

Mafiasans: at least take 300. 

Chia: you sure? 

Mafiasans: I'm sure. Get your stuff, I'll take you back. 

Chia stood, went to the bedroom, mafiasans got ahold of his Butler, asked him to ready the car. He was suddenly lifted into the air by red magic, thrown at a wall, making him groan 

Mafiasans: -the hell!? 

Red pinned him down, held a magic bone to his throat, growling 

Red: You fucking got under 3 seconds to give me my girlfriend or you're dust.. 

Mafiafell: Sans, I know we don't get along, but kidnapping women, selling them off!? Killing them!? What the fuck!? That's fucking sick! 

Mobfell: disgusting peice of shit..I outta rip your soul out, rip it apart 

Sans was just in the back, standing, watching, he normally went along with Red just in case if something happened where he needed backup.

Mafiasans: I was about to take her back- 

Red got the bone closer to his throat, glaring, didn't believe him 

Red: Was I not clear!? Get my girlfriend or you're dus- 

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him. He recognized the feeling. 

Red: Chia! Oh fucking shit fuck!  
He quickly turned, pulled her into a tight hug, then pulled away, still holding her 

Red: did this sick fuck do anything to you? 

Chia: n-no! He was about to take me back! I was just getting my things is all! 

Mafiafell: okay, the girl is unharmed. Doesn't change the fact you're a predator and you have your gang beating innocent mobfell sanses 

Red turned, looked at Sans, Sans went over, took Chia to where he was standing before

Mafiasans: I never raped, sold any women. Those are rumors. As for the beating fells, have my men really been doing that? 

Ink: we caught your gang attacking this one right here 

Mobfell: I was just walking, they pulled me into the alley, attacked me! 

Mafiasans: I had no idea they were doing that...As much as I dislike your kind, I never requested them to do that 

Ink went over, put his hand on his chest. He turned his head after a bit 

Ink: it's the truth. 

Mafiasans stood, brushed himself off  
Mafiafell stared, looked surprised 

Mafiafell: then...why did you say you were selling, assualting women begin with? That's something even I would never do. 

Mafiasans: i told you thats just a rumor..just..get out. Please. 

Mafiafell put his hand on his shoulder, mafiasans winced, pushed him away, backing up 

Mafiasans: dont. Just leave me

Mafiafell: Sans, god damn it, whatever it is, like it or not, we are brothers, as your brother, I demand to know what the hell you have been up to, why! It's been years for God's sake! What's your deal!? 

I've asked very nicely already, get out of here! 

Everyone was quietly watching, Chia went to him, Sans watched over her as she did. She rubbed his back, he felt a feeling.. comfort..he hadn't felt it in such a long time. He inhaled, closed his eyes. Chia noticed he was crying, was concerned. 

Mafiasans: please...

Chia: you can talk to me if you want.. 

Red went behind her, gently pulled her away 

Red: Chia, he doesn't want to talk, let's leave the guy alone. 

Chia: I know, I'm just worried about him 

Red: *rubs her back* I know, hun. Let's go home. Everyone has been worried sick. 

Red teleported with Chia back to Underfell. Ink sadly left. Mafiafell couldn't get mafiasans to talk, had to go. Mobfell never left, stayed behind to ease drop. 

At one point, while mafiasans was outside in the back, petting his white horse, mobfell got caught spying. 

Mafiasans: Kid, I told you hours ago- 

Mobfell: I know about you and the boss me. He told me about the past. He regrets all the pain he caused you. He's really sorry. 

Mafiasans: sorry doesn't change all the pain, punishment I got for his own crime. 

Mobfell: he said he didn't know you got falsely accused until it was already done. 

Mafiasans: what do you want? What will make you stop talking about this? 

Mobfell: Nothing, dude! I hated you at first, but now I actually want to help!..*sigh* I know you're lonely..I know how it is. No need to hide it. 

He didn't reply, walking the horse to the pen. 

Mobfell: ...how about...I work for you? Will that prove I'm not lying? 

Mafiasans: work? To prove yourself. How old are you? 

Mobfell: 15. 

Mafiasans: 15 year olds should be playing, not working. 

Mobfell: Please? I want to work for you. I want to help you. 

Mafiasans sighed, held his head, thinking to himself. 

Mafiasans: sure, kid.. 

 

The next week, Red came home, covered in dirt and sweat, in a sleeveless red tank top, had a small black cloth bag in his hand, a shovel. He chugged a entire pitcher of lemonade from the fridge, he was drained, hot, exaushted. 

Ufgaster: Christ, Sans, this isn't like you at all. The heck you been up to, boy? 

Red held the bag to him. Ufgaster took it, opened it. There was freshly dug up red rubies in it. Ufgaster looked impressed 

Ufgaster: you dug these up? *smiles, pats his head* good job, Sans 

Red: I've been there since 6 this morning. Dad, you're a inventor, yeah? 

Ufgaster: no shit 

Red: right. So Im giving these to you because I have a request. I'd like you to break one down, form it into a heart, and turn it into a necklace 

Ufgaster: something special for the human I suppose?

Red: yeah. Here's the kicker. I'm going to put a spell on it too. I'm putting a small amount of my magic in it. I'm tired of being sent into panic everytime Chia goes missing, a whole big shit storm happens. This necklace is supposed to help me sense her even from very long distance. 

Ufgaster: ah. It'll take awhile, but fine

Red: cool. Now, if ya don't mind pops, I'm gonna take a shower, pass out in bed 

Ufgaster: I'd believe so 

Red teleported to the bathroom instead of walking, just wanting to get the shower done fast so he could go to bed faster.


	35. Frenchie

Time passed, Chia was home, on her bed, looking at money she was holding aside. It was December, close to Christmas. She just got home from doing Christmas shopping, alot of people living with her, she spent alot of money. She counted up how much extra money she had, she still wasn't sure what she was going to do for Red, but she was saving up alot just in case if what she decided was really expensive. 

Her house wasn't decorated outside, had some lights inside, no tree up. Her mom was old fashioned, thought christmas trees were evil. 

She wanted to see if Red wanted to go on a date with her on Christmas eve. It was just a week away. A memory from the past time came to her, she finally decided what to get for him, pulled her phone out, checking for prices. She counted the money again, she seemed to have enough, but was planning on taking extra money out of her bank account to add to it in case taxes uped the price alot. 

 

Ufgaster finished the necklace Red requested him to make, Red held it in a small black box, wrapped it up in gold wrapping paper with a sparkling white bow, put it away. Buttercup was chewing on one of his shirts 

Red: Don't eat daddy's shirt, sweetheart. *gently takes it, gives her one of her chewing toys from her crib* here ya go 

Buttercup chewed on it. Red noticed buttercup grew, was getting too big for her crib. He got her a twin sized bed for her Christmas present, the stuff for it was put away for now. He sat down next to her on his bed, checked his phone, a text came up from chia, inviting him over. He asked ufgaster to watch buttercup before teleporting over there. He didn't ever bring buttercup, because chia's family was nosey, he didn't want to risk buttercup bitting someone out of fear. 

Red: I'm here, hun. 

Chia: oh hey. Everyone went to bed, nobody wants to spend time with me, I get lonely. 

Red: I cant have that, now. Watcha watchin? 

Chia: whatever you want...if you want to watch horror, just cover my eyes in gore scenes, anything you feel would freak me out 

Red: nah, I'm not gonna make you watch something that scares ya. I'll check it out. 

Chia: I bought more mustard for you. It's all in a bag in the fridge. *stands* I got it. I wanted to get my soder out of the fridge anyway 

Red chuckled at how she said soda 

Chia: ya know, one of my exes, I once said "CHEASE", he thought I didn't know how to say cheese correctly at first, corrected me, I had to explain I do that on purpose 

Red: really now? 

Chia: yup. *opens the fridge* I bought 5. How many do you want? 

Red: just one for now 

Chia got one for him, handed it to him, Red kissed her after he took it 

Red: you spoil me. 

Chia: I like spoiling you 

Red suddenly lifted her, making her yelp in surprise, carried her back to the couch, put her ontop of him. Chia, blushing, handed him the remote 

Red: Don't want it. You pick. 

Chia: you sure? 

Red: yeah 

Chia went through the playlist, looking. They heard a door open, footsteps. It was her mom, with a empty tv dinner tray, napkins in it 

Chia's mom: oh, the boy is here 

Red: sup? 

Chia's mom: terrible. Tired. Stressed out. My boss gave me 13 clients, I still have alot of paperwork I'm behind in. Dramatic. My boss saying I need to pick up my weight, do more 

Red frowned 

Red: that sucks. Sorry about that. 

Chia's mom threw her trash away, went back to her room, closed the door 

Chia and Red watched something, Chia almost fell asleep in his lap, fought to not fall asleep. It got harder to stay awake when he stroked her hair softly. She had to sit up, rub her eyes 

Chia: almost fell asleep there 

Red: no tree for this time? I've seen everyone with one

Chia; I love light up trees, they are so pretty. Mom thinks they are evil, won't allow them here. 

Red: what's evil about a tree? 

Chia: she's old fashioned, was raised on certain things, has trouble adapting to now days stuff 

Red: ah. 

Chia: when I move out in the future, I'm doing trees. I don't care. It makes me sad we don't do it. We also don't do Christmas. Well, not on Christmas. We do ours on new years. 

Red: your mom sure is strict, huh? 

Chia: she tries to be laid back, but yeah. I do some things she hates, but I try to do it away from her, it's rude to do it around her. 

Red: you need your own space 

Chia: I know..Its hard living with so many people, not having your own room. Like, I can't even have.. private time...without people barging in. 

Red: I'd hate that. That'd piss me off. 

Chia: forgive me, I'm going to say something that's really private 

Red: go ahead 

Chia: like, it's so annoying, I can only...*swallows* master bate in the bathtub, with waterproof toys, the faucet, it annoys me so bad when I'm in the middle of it, suddenly the door gets opened, someone has to piss or shit because they hate their own bathroom, then I'm just there, awkward, waiting for them to leave, but they just have a camp out there..it's so awkward. It's worse when someone comes in, is puking up their guts when I'm doing it, that's such a fucking mood killer 

Red was beet red at his girlfriend telling him about her private life. He never expected Chia to say things like that. He didn't think she'd do that. He was surprised. 

Chia: that's just one reason why I need to leave. Not to mention, if I do get married, how do they expect me to fuck? I can't do that here. People go through my mail, take my personal stuff, eat my food, go through things while I'm in the bath, or at work. I'm called lazy, get looked at like I do nothing even though I work. 

Red listened, chia stood 

Chia: let's go outside 

Red stood, followed her outside. They walked in the backyard, Chia talked to him still, she climbed up on the giant trampoline, Red teleported up there. He looked up, looking at the night sky 

Red: it's beautiful...the real stars.. I never thought I'd see them again 

Chia: it is nice tonight 

Red laid back, arms behind his head, looking at the sky. Chia laid ontop of him, looking too. They laid there, only crickets, the wind could be heard 

Chia: it's not that cold tonight. We got weird weather 

Red: that we do. 

Chia: I complain alot. I'm sorry. 

Red: why ya apologizing? Ya can complain to me all you like, I don't mind. Ya just caught me off guard telling me about ya touching yourself. Didn't think I'd hear ya talk about that 

Chia: yeah, there is something about me, unlike most people, im not really embarrassed to talk about things like that. To me, it's natural, why be embarrassed? I never had sex. I just do that. I never even made out before 

Red looked at her, looked surprised 

Red: okay, what the fuck. People are dumbasses. What moron would not want to give you tounge? 

Chia: oh, I almost did several times as a teen, but I had to stop before it happened before my folks caught me. And it's mostly just me. I get worried I'm going to ruin the moment, back out

Red sat up, leaned over her, grinning 

Red: aw, you just need some help is all. If you feel ready, that is. 

Chia: I...I'm nervous 

Red: it will feel weird at first, ya just got to get used to it 

Chia looked off, blushing, was thinking about it 

Chia: okay..

Chia was extremely nervous, this was very new to her. Red started with just a normal kiss, to help her adjust, he kept it there for a bit before doing it again. After that he pulled away a bit, his eyes halfway open, gave her bottom lip a small lick. Chia's blush was heavy, she knew by the lick, it was him asking for permission, nervously, she opened her mouth, Red slid his long, red, slimmy ecto tounge in. His magic tasted like cherries. Chia squirmed abit at the feeling of his tounge in her mouth, Red held her hand, rubbing her palm to give her comfort. He was trying to help her get used to the feeling first. He pulled away after abit, looking at her 

Red: you okay? 

Chia nodded 

Red: you okay with continuing? 

Chia: I think so 

Red leaned back down, put his tounge back in. Chia adjusted, went along with him, put her arms around him. This went on for a long time, it didn't feel that long to them. They got broken up by the sound of one of the dogs barking loudly, it surprised them, they sat up. Chia's sister stared at them, look disgusted to see her sister make out 

 

When Red went home, he was smiling, blushing, he went to papyrus' room 

Papyrus: the hell is up with you? 

Red: I frenched Chia tonight 

Papyrus: why are you telling me this? 

Red: you don't get it. My exes never let me do that before! It was both hers and my first time! 

Papyrus groaned, rolled his eyes 

Papyrus: poor chia. Having to taste your mustard breath 

Red: hey, she actually likes it. She doesn't like mustard, but she likes it coming from me. She said she finds it comforting 

Papyrus: mustard has become your scent, it's not surprising

Red; it felt great. It felt really great. I didn't want to stop. 

Papyrus: I don't care, Sans! That's between you and the human, I don't care!...*sighs* I am happy you're in a actually good relationship, sans 

Red smiled 

Red: thanks, bud

Ufgaster was reading a book on the couch, Buttercup was nibbling on his red scarf. Red went over, Buttercup bleated when he lifted her. 

Red: time for bed, kiddo. 

Red teleported with her to their room, placed her in her crib. Buttercup wanted her binky, kept bleating, Red didn't see it in the crib, looked under to see if it fell there 

Red: the shit? Where is it? 

He rubbed the back of his skull, confused, checked his bed to see if it fell in the covers. Nope. 

Red: Yo, guys! Has any of ya seen Buttercup's binky?! 

Papyrus: why would I have it!? 

Ufgaster got up, went to look. He found it, went upstairs 

Ufgaster: it was in the kitchen. I forgot I put it down in there 

He handed it to Buttercup, she quickly went to sleep 

Red: for a minute there I thought I was going to have to buy one at a store that's open all night 

Ufgaster: that crib is getting too small for her 

Red: her own bed is my gift to her 

Ufgaster: ah.


	36. Christmas eve

It was Christmas eve night, Chia got Red to walk through town with her, he brought Papyrus, ufgaster, Buttercup along. Chia was cold, had gloves on, her hood on her jacket up. Red was wearing his normal clothes, had Buttercup in a small boots, a pink coat, yellow sweater, wool hat. Ufgaster was in his normal clothes, papyrus was in a red sweater, black leather coat, red hat with puff balls hanging down, his scarf. 

Chia: I'm really glad you guys could come. This is tradition for me, I'll get sad if I don't do it. 

Red: we had a different christmas tradition in the underground 

Chia: what'd you guys do? 

Red snickered 

Red: we'd all put tree decorations on this reindeer monster. He'd be so mad! 

Red was laughing 

Chia: awe, that's mean 

Red: Don't feel bad for him, sweetie, he was a dick to papyrus. Kicked over his snowman. Paps was just Cynthia's age. 

Papyrus: I remember that. If I recall, you cussed him out, threw a snowball at him, he chased you down the hill, you fell, got stuck in a giant snowball, Undyne had to get you out. 

Red: yup. To get him back, thus started my tradition of putting decorations on him every year. Then other kids my age did it, everyone did it every year. 

As Red was talking, Chia kept trying to grab his hand, but he kept moving it, she finally did after abit 

Chia: finally. I wanted to hold your hand, I couldn't grab it 

Red: pft. ya could have just told me. 

Chia: oh boy. Crossing the street. This part takes a bit. 

Red: why wait? *teleports everyone, himself to the other side* there ya go 

Chia: I literally always forget you can do that 

They walked to a area where a bunch of light up trees were. There was a lot of kids running around, parents watching on the sidewalk. Everyone looked at them as they went up, going to the hot springs fountains. Chia sat on the side of one, took a glove off 

Chia: stupid, but I do this every time I'm up here 

She enhaled after rolling the sleeve up, quickly put her arm in the very hot water, squeaked, quickly pulled it out, her arm had abunch of steam coming off it 

Ufgaster: you cook yourself? Why on earth do you do that? 

Papyrus: I don't know, but I actually want to try it, strangly 

Red just took her arm, was blowing on it. Papyrus noticed it was filled with coins 

Papyrus: filled with coins like the fountain at work. 

Red: hey, paps! We should totally do it! Let's stick our arms in there, grab a coin, pull out! Whoever grabs a coin faster wins! 

Papyrus: Nyeh! Its a challenge, huh, Sans!? I accept! Let's begin! 

Red and papyrus readied themselves, quickly put their arms in, both pulled out without grabbing a coin, yelping. Papyrus blew on his arm, Red was shaking it rapidly in the air, swearing, Chia was laughing at their reactions 

Chia: you okay? 

Red: That shit burns, dude! 

Papyrus: I almost grabbed a penny! 

Red: yeah right, bro, you were no better than me! We both lost! 

Papyrus: Lies! I almost grabbed it! 

Ufgaster: boys, you are not babies anymore, don't act like it. Don't make a scene. 

Chia started walking up the stairs, Red noticed, followed 

Red: Don't leave me behind, now 

Chia: cmon, guys 

They went up. There was alot of stairs, short paths up. 

Red: stairs...fucking stairs...it doesn't end.. 

Chia: we're almost there 

Papyrus: we sure are high up. Careful not to slip 

They finally got to the top. There was a big red road with no cars, it was for biking, jogging only, it had a beautiful veiw of the area. 

Papyrus: I should start running up here! Perfect for it! 

Red: I had no idea this was up here 

Chia: hey, Red, come here. 

Red went over, looked at the veiw. He thought it was beautiful. He smiled softly, stairing, leaned his head on Chia, she blushed, looked at him 

Chia: I like coming up here on Christmas eve night. It's such a pretty sight. Only I normally have to immediately go back down because time limit 

Red: it's beautiful..thank you for showing me this.. 

Chia swallowed, nervous, gave him a kiss on the cheek. This made Red smile more, close his eyes. 

 

They got down later, continued walking, Chia took them to a fancy hotel that was not far from the area they just left. They went up the stairs, Chia went to the entrance, got inside the revolving door, pushed one to get in the building 

Red: the shit? The hell kinda door is that?  
Papyrus: Don't ask me, I don't know 

Red and papyrus got in the same one, pushed  
Papyrus: this is so weird! 

They got in, ufgaster got in, holding Buttercup still  
Ufgaster: it's a revolving door, my sons, the apartment I used to live in had one. 

There was abunch of dinning tables, some were occupied, there was a bar, the check in area was straight, there was a elevator, upstairs, downstairs, a closed ball room, closed coffee shop. Chia showed them a gingerbread house that was in the middle of the lobby 

Buttercup smelt it, bleated, wanted it, ufgaster held her still 

Red: daddy will buy you one somewhere else, Buttercup, you can't eat this 

Chia: you can guess how much candy is on it, the winner gets a prize. I've never been right. 

Ufgaster: wait, some of it is still in its boxes. Hm. Perhaps I can figure it out. 

They made guesses, put their entries in the drawing box. They looked in the building a bit more, soon left. It started to slowly snow 

Chia: oh hey, it's snowing. 

A snowflake landed on Buttercup's nose, she sneezed. Red chuckled, kissed her head. She licked at him, made him giggle 

Red: I love you too, sweetie 

As they walked, chia got cold. They checked out the display windows outside the buildings. They stopped in a shop for hot chocolate. Chia bought the hot chocolates, Buttercup a Christmas cookie. Buttercup nibbled from it, happily clapped. 

After 15 minutes, they went home, Chia came with them. She was staying the night with them. Buttercup was asleep in her crib, suckling her thumb. Red waited then pulled out a box, opened it. Chia was on the bed, in just her shirt, panties. 

Chia: whats that? 

Red: another tradition. 

Red pulled a Santa outfit out with the beard, boots, everything. Papyrus still believed in Santa, Red always did this every year in case if Papyrus went in. He put on the outfit, grabbed the big sack, put the gifts in the sack 

Red: This is gonna take me awhile. I'll be back up later. 

Chia: alrighty. 

Red did everything Santa does, set the gifts by the tree, fill the stockings, eat the cookies and milk. 

Papyrus caught him while he was in the middle of working, demanded Santa Red to sit, papyrus sat in his lap. Red thought it was ridiculous papyrus didn't know Santa wasn't real, but he never had the heart to tell him, just went with it. 

Red asked what he wanted this year  
Papyrus told him he wanted to find a partner himself. He said he was secretly jealous of Red for him being in a relationship. Red felt sad at that honestly.  
Papyrus told him not to tell Red. 

When Red finished, Chia was on her phone, in the covers, he took the outfit off, put it away, opened his drawer 

Red: Chia, you can open yours early 

He handed her the one he wrapped with the ruby necklace inside. Chia sat up, opened it 

Chia: I like this wrapping paper 

She opened the box, saw the necklace

Chia: holy crap. Thats so pretty. It's shaped like a little heart too. It's cute. 

Red: I dug up the rubies myself. Dad turned it into a necklace because I asked him. I casted a spell on it. It has my magic inside. That way it'll be easier for me to locate you, I can communicate with you with our thoughts. 

Chia: I love it. Can you put it on me? 

Red took it, chia held her hair aside while he attached the chain, told her when it was on. She stood, went to look at it in a mirror. She blushed. She loved it

Chia: I love it..thank you.. I got you something too. It's at home. It's a bigger gift. 

Red: sweet. Can't wait. 

Chia went back to bed, got on the bed. She yawned big, stretching her back, laid down. Red laid on her, his head on her chest 

Chia: using me like a pillow? 

Red chuckled softly, nodded 

Red: you have no idea how long I wanted to. You're so soft.. 

Chia was blushing, rubbing his back. Red closed his eyes, soon drifted off to sleep

The next day, Red woke up first to get the stuff for Buttercup’s new bed out. He put it together in his room, put the sheets, covers, pillows on it. Buttercup sensed he was doing something, woke up, stood in her crib, bleating. Red went over, lifted her 

Red: heh. Morning, sweetie. Daddy got ya something really special. 

He set her on her new bed, Buttercup sniffed it, feeling it, she let out a loud happy bleat, clapping her hands 

Red: I knew you were getting too big for the crib. 

Buttercup climbed down, hugged his leg 

Red gently scratched behind her ear 

Red: Glad you like it, kiddo

Red took Chia home later. He was on the couch, the cat was wanting his attention, he was petting it. He leaned down abit, nuzzling it, the cat tried to bite his nose 

Red: Good grief, cat. That's worse than me. That's really saying alot. 

Chia's sister: yeah, that cat has the worst breath. 

Chia came back, the wrapped gift was big 

Chia: sorry the wrapping is awful, it was big 

Chia's sister: let's be honest, you're bad at wrapping 

Chia: I am 

Red chuckled, took it when she gave it to him. He unwrapped it, it was a black case 

Red: the heck? 

He opened it, inside was a brand new trombone, his eyes lit up, a huge smile grew 

Red: Oh my god! I always wanted a trombone! 

Chia smiled, happy she made him happy 

Chia: I remembered something from the past timeline you told me about. I remembered you told me you wanted one, your brother never allowed it 

Red: so you're starting to remember now? 

Chia: yeah. I was saving up money to do something nice for you other than mustard. To show I really do appreciate you. 

Red set the trombone aside, took her hand, kissed it, then held it to his cheek, closing his eyes. Chia's mom came out of the kitchen, she still didn't like him, but she did see he really did care about her daughter. Chia saw her come in 

Chia: he's happy with his gift. And he gets affectionate sometimes. 

Chia's mom: I see 

Red gently got her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her 

Red: nobody I dated ever did anything like this for me.. 

Chia: you did tell me people were jerks to you 

Red nodded, closing his eyes again. After abit he smiled big, gave the trombone a try 

Red: sweet. I can use this for ironic moments! It'll be hilarious!


	37. Another Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ufsans being introduced belongs to my friend KingofEdge, he gave me permission to use his ufsans.

After the new year, Red decided to go to the underground to explore abit, he did this sometimes after everyone left. 

He went to the Ruins, went to where the hole was. No human had fallen. Asgore built a gate to block off the hole to prevent people from falling in months ago. 

Red: looks like Asgore's gate is working 

He left the Ruins after wandering abit more, closed the door behind him when he was back in Snowdin. He picked a ice cicle off a tree, took a bite out of it 

Red: haven't eaten ice cicles or snow in a long time 

He went to his old house, wandered for a bit, then did the same at Grillby's old bar. He was on his way back until someone bumped into him from behind, pushing him a bit, this annoyed him, he growled 

Red: Hey! 

His anger immediately went away at the sight of another Underfell Sans there, only he actually had boney eyebrows, wore a collar, Red could see this one was committing self harm by seeing cuts on his wrists, legs. The ufsans looked terrified about something 

He cried out, immediately clutching onto Red's sweater

Ufsans: HELP ME! YOU GOTTA HELP ME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! BLUEBERRY IS OUT TO GET ME! T-THOSE EYES! THAT FUCKING GRIN HE GAVE ME! I-I'M SCARED, M-MAN! 

Red was in shock, had no idea how to react, was silent. He never thought he'd see another version of himself freak out like this, let alone beg him to protect him 

The ufsans was violently shaking. There was vomit on his mouth, sweater. He smelled terrible 

Ufsans: H-HE-...*suddenly pauses, trying to swallow* he..he..- 

Ufsans suddenly let Red go, violently vomited  
Red could see blood in the vomit, this freaked him out  
The ufsans passed out after the violent vomiting, fell into the snow. Red swore to himself, grabbed him, teleported to the surface, taking him to the hospital, the ufsans was immediately taken to the emergency room, he waited until results came out. It took 2 hours. Red was in a chair, drinking a soda from the vending machine. A doctor came out to tell him the results. The ufsans was vomiting because of poisoning, they discovered he had consumed tacos and rat poison 

Red: rat poison?.. 

Red realized what was happening now, why the ufsans was so terrified. His Underswap Sans was evil, cooked rat poison into the taco meat, fed him the poisoned tacos to try to kill him. Red was disgusted at that realization, shivered. 

The doctor also told him that the ufsans was awake, wanted to speak to him. Red stood, followed the doctor, he sat in a chair after closing the door 

Red: ya wanted to talk to me? 

Ufsans: sorry for this, I know we Reds don't really like to be involved, just watch 

Red: I've gotten involved in serious shit, don't even worry about that. Judging what I was informed..sounds like your Blueberry poisoned you on purpose 

Ufsans trembled, eyes widened as he remembered it 

Ufsans: I..I always thought he was harmless! He didn't seem like he'd do anything fucked up! I started to spend more time with Swap Papyrus..he didn't like that...not one bit...thats why he did it...I was invited over for dinner by him, I thought maybe the awkward feeling I had would go away if I talked to him about it..everything seemed fine. The tacos were really tasty. Right when I thought we were cool..in his happiest voice "oh, no, you're correct! I've always hated you!" 

Red's mouth opened a bit, looked surprised 

Ufsans began to sob, Red got out of his chair to comfort him 

Red: easy, pal, you're safe now. This is a very chill Underfell now. Pretty damn peaceful now. 

ufsans: His voice changed...he didn't even sound the same..."just because your papyrus hates you doesn't mean you can hog mine all to yourself. How selfish. Get the hint. You're a mistake, Red. I'll just have to kill you since you're too selfish to do it yourself.." 

Red hugged him to his chest as the ufsans was loudly sobbing

Ufsans: Its bad enough my own baby brother can't stand me..! 

Red: Don't say that. Sure it may feel that way sometimes but, he's your brother, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. 

Ufsans: you don't fucking understand! He..he beats me...he's why I cut.. he knows too...he just called me a worthless monster, says I just cut to show off.. he makes me eat on the floor..I'm hardly allowed to eat..that's why I'm always at Grillby's.. I cried in front of him one day, he's why I lost my tooth... he said I am weak, I would die very fast. 

Red:..what the shit..?! Bitch! I outta! 

He pulled out his phone, texting angerly, grumbling 

Ufsans: what are you doing!? 

Red: I'm telling my papyrus, him and I are going to kick that asshole's flat fucking ass... 

Ufsans: what!? No,no,no,no don't do that! He's still my little brother! 

Suddenly the door was thrown open, papyrus had a spiked bat, eyes glowing brightly 

papyrus : That shit version of me thinks it's cool to beat his own brother, nyeh!? Cmon, Sans, let's go make him eat his own boot! Shove boot number 2 up his ass, the point on the heel first! 

Red: Better, I'll cut off his dick, feed it to the fishes! 

papyrus : Nyeh heh heh! Sometimes I love your crude mind! Let's do it! 

Ufsans: woah, woah! No feeding no dicks to no fishes! 

Red: yeah you're right. That's not fair to the fishes. 

Ufsans: Seriously! He may have hurt me, but I'd feel fucking awful if he got hurt...

Red sighed  
Papyrus : fine.  
Red: damn. I was looking forward to that too. 

Ufsans:..he'll be expecting me back ..

Red: you're not going back, pal. 

Ufsans: what? 

Red: I refuse. No. You're in danger, going back to a abusive environment just makes it worse. Ya can stay with us until ya get your own place. 

Ufsans: i dunno...i...f..fine... 

 

A week passed, ufsans was staying in the guest room, he didn't come out much. Red, the rest of the skelefam did check up on him to make sure he wasn't cutting more. He was asleep, while asleep, Buttercup got in the room, climbed up on the bed. She crawled close to him, sniffing his hand, licked it. This made ufsans giggle, wake up, seeing Buttercup. Buttercup bleated. Ufsans smiled, sat up, hugged her close 

Ufsans: hey there, kiddo. You're really fucking cute. Nice to meet ya, kid. I love babies. 

Buttercup gently nibbled on his fingers, ufsans gently scratched behind her ear. He looked off, wondering how his brother was doing with him not being there. He wondered if his Papyrus missed him


	38. The scare

Chia had moved in with Red, stayed in his room, Red was not home, neither was ufgaster and buttercup or papyrus, just Chia and the ufsans.  
The ufsans left his room, went to get a mustard bottle. He grabbed one, went to the living room, went back to the guest room, was watching a movie, pressed play. 

Chia felt like her hair was gross, needed to wash up, so was in the bath. After the bath, she pulled the plug, stood up. 

Ufsans was watching the movie, finishing off the mustard. He heard a thud upstairs, he jumped up, yelped. He was paranoid, thought his Blueberry was tracking him down. He trembled, eyes glowing bright, sweating. 

Ufsans: get it together..you're a underfell sans...be strong... 

He opened the door, heard running, a door being opened. This made him swallow, close his eyes, trying to calm himself down 

Red: CHIA! BABY! 

Ufsans: ...oh shit..! 

He teleported up there, saw Red holding naked Chia in his lap. She slipped when getting out of the tub, she hit her head on the toilet. Since she was wearing the necklace, Red detected she got hurt, so teleported home. The shower curtain was down, she grabbed it when falling. 

Ufsans gasped, got down next to him 

Ufsans: Is she okay!? 

Red: SHE'S NOT MOVING! GO TO MY ROOM, GRAB ANY SHIRT, A PAIR OF PANTIES, SOME SHORTS! I GOTTA GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL! 

ufsans launched himself up, sprinted to Red's room. Red was shaking. Her eyes opened, he happily gasped that she woke up, hugged her carefully. 

Red: Chia, baby, you okay!? Did you hit your head!? 

Chia: mhm...yeah, my foot slipped, I hit the toilet..it hurt.. 

Red: christ, I bet that shit did hurt.. I still need to get ya to the hospital to check your head.. ya scared me to death... 

Ufsans came back with what was asked. Red took her to the hospital after helping her get dressed. They came back at 1am, Red was carrying her bridal style. The doctor instructed her to relax, stay in bed for 3 days. He got her in bed, turned on her ps4, handed her the controller. 

Red: turn on anything you want on Netflix, honey. Ya hungry? 

Chia: do we got smoked turkey slices?

Red nodded 

Chia: sweet. I could go for a turkey sandwich with melted mozzarella cheese. 

Red: I gotcha 

Red went downstairs to work on that. Ufsans just left the kitchen, had hot tea in his hands, went to Red's room 

Ufsans: I made ya tea. It's Orange herbal. 

He gave it to her, asked about how it went at the hospital, she told him. 

Ufsans: how did he know you got hurt? 

Chia: *gets the necklace out of the shirt to show him* Red put a spell on it, so he can locate me when I wear it, can detect if something happened to me. He dug up the rubies, Gaster made it into a necklace 

Ufsans: oh cool. That's sweet. Your Underfell Sans is very sweet.. 

Chia: I'm lucky to have him 

Ufsans: I hope I can find me a Sans myself. 

Chia: you're into Sanses? 

Ufsans blushed deep, smiled big  
Ufsans: oh, bitch, Sanses make me swoon, there are really good looking ones, it makes me so..so.. oh god, I can't even think of what to say! 

Chia laughed at how he reacted, just because she thought it was funny 

Ufsans: I'm sorry, im bisexual, but I lean more on men, especially Sanses. 

Chia: I'm bisexual too..even though I only dated one girl, I'm the worst when it comes to finding girls. Well, not anymore. I'm happy with Red...don't tell him I told you, but I hope one day we get married...

Ufsans: Girl. That necklace. I know he will. Sanses don't do special shit like that for just anyone. 

Chia: I know, it's just there were times in the past that I thought the person was meant to be with me but shit hit the fan...I feel like one day Red will get bored of me, find someone better... 

Ufsans frowned 

Chia: you know what I mean? 

Ufsans: yeah...actually. I've never been lucky enough to even have a boyfriend or girlfriend... unfortunately..I'm 26, never held hands with anyone..never kissed..nothing.. 

That was actually a lie. His underswap sans not only tried to kill him, but was his ex. He was manipulative, filled his head full of doubt, made him feel like nobody would ever love him. But, he started to hang out with his swap papyrus, the swap sans didn't like that, so tried to kill him by poisoning his tacos he made for him. He tried telling his uf grillby about his swap sans being abusive, but because he acted and looked cute, he didn't believe him.

Chia rubbed his back to comfort him 

Red came up with the sandwich, a soda, a bottle of beer. 

Ufsans: heya. Was giving her tea, we ended up talking. I-I promise I'm not trying to steal her away! I swear! I'd never do that! 

Red: Sans, calm down! Easy..! Other Sanses talk to Chia all the time, we know a handful of them, don't freak yourself out. It's cool, dude. 

Ufsans got himself emotional, teared up  
Ufsans: I'm just scared, man. You guys are the only people who have ever really been kind to me other than my Swap Papyrus. I'm scared I'm going to do something to make you hate me. 

Red: Just chill the hell out. Not everyone is out to get ya. You're not in the same Underfell, you're cool. I don't care if other Sanses want to be friends with my wife-*blushes dark* i mean girlfriend..I know she's not the cheating type. You're okay. 

Chia was blushing heavy at him accidentally calling her his wife

Ufsans brushed his tears away 

Ufsans: You said her name is Chia? Well, I hope she gets better. Night. 

He teleported downstairs, Red sighed 

Red: he has so many problems..so mentally broken.. 

Chia: was he abused? 

Red: badly. His Papyrus beat him everyday, made him hate himself..I'm just glad he hasn't been cutting himself lately.

Chia: yeah, I noticed the scars.. 

Red: poor guy 

Chia: indeed... 

 

In the underground a portal opened, a figure stepped out. The figure looked around, noticed no monsters were there. It went to where the skelefam used to live, saw noone there, the furniture was gone 

Ufsans' papyrus: the barrier is broken here...everyone is gone... that brother of mine is going to be a pain in the ass to locate....


	39. Edge

Ufsans was outside, smoking the next night, Red got back from work, Chia was still in bed, asleep. Ufsans was angry at himself, for being so emotional lately. He sighed. 

Red: hey, pal. Ya okay? 

Ufsans: annoyed with myself. I used to be such a badass...I feel like eversince my Blueberry attacked me, I've changed too much..I've become a coward..a wuss..Im scared all the time, I always want to hide..I don't like it 

Red pulled out a cigarette, lit it 

Red: That was pretty fucked up what happened to ya...I cry too, not just you..I've cried over paps. I've cried over frisk fucking with the timelines, I cried over Chia..crying doesn't make ya a wuss. 

Ufsans: no, not that..that's not what I mean.. I mean, I want to be myself again..but what Blue said. It fucks with me 

Red:..dude, you know why Chia moved in with me recently?..Her mom is old fashioned. She assumes our kind is evil. She's apparently been shit talking me, saying how she wishes I'd break up with Chia, because of it. I didn't know she was doing it either. I've been nothing but nice to the woman. 

Ufsans: ya fucking caught her in the act when you went over, huh? 

Red: oh fuck yeah. Chia was in the bathroom in her room, she already knew I was coming, I wanted to invite her to stay the night with me again. I went in, heard her mom blame me for Chia getting kidnapped that one time, her going missing for 2 days before that, and say I'm a bad boyfriend for how we met Cynthia. 

Ufsans: what the-!? How's that shit your fault!? 

Red: that's basically how I reacted. Only, I was like "what the hell are ya talking about!?" I told her when those happened, what happened. She thought I was a bad influence. I was pissed. I ended up saying "Well at least I actually protect her from harm, actually cut her slack, meanwhile, you get annoyed very fast if she just simply tells you about her day or likes. At least I let her chill out after she had a terrible day at work. At least I don't fucking boss her around, scare her out of doing things, let's not forget how ya love giving her a hard time if she forgets something. Do you understand how much she texted or called me CRYING because you didn't protect her from her own family members pressuring her so bad, if she tells you, you blame her, say she's too immature!? What the heck !? You fucking let her own siblings gang up on her, get in her face, yell at her so bad that shes broken down sobbing!? You cant stand up for your own daughter!? Did you forget she has mental problems, she can't protect herself from certain things!?", we got in a heated argument.. everyone else there yelled at me back..I didn't mean to break a fuse, I just dont appreciate being blamed for shit I didn't do. 

Ufsans: ..what the fuck, man. Why the fuck would someone say that shit when they are fully aware their child has feelings for that person? 

Red: the thing is, her mom didn't realize that she was being unfair to her..she doesn't see it that way.

Ufsans: they sound like assholes. I'd punch them 

Red: *sigh* they really aren't...i should have just contained my anger, not yelled...Chia heard it from her room, came out, had to get in the way, help me outside to cool off. They all thought I should be banned from the house. Chia cried at that...so she went to her room, came out with bags filled with stuff, then that's how she moved in with me.. 

Ufsans: that's rough, man. 

Red: I've been trying to think of what to say...I have to explain myself..but I'm not good at apologizing.. 

Ufsans: neither am I 

Red: Plus, i knew eventually i had to get Chia out of there. She loves her family, but she wasnt happy there..I noticed her folks sorta bullied her. They didnt think so. If she wore something more our age even not revealing, she'd be called a hoochie mama. Shed come home from a stressful day of work, but get bossed around, sent to do things even if the others who are completely capable stayed home all day. So, i already was planning on getting her out of there. But that..We Reds just can get very emotional. We just don't like to admit it. It's normal, dude. *blows smoke* we gotta get ya out of the house tho. Not kicking ya out, just find things ya like to do, or a job, something. 

Ufsans: like what? 

Red: I dunno...I work with tattoos. 

Ufsans: You do!? *grins big* is there a way to tattoo skeletons here!? Do ya think you can cover up my scars? 

Red: not yet. I did hear they are working on that. 

Ufsans: damn. 

Red: There's several places hiring here. Kinda hard though. 

Ufsans: i'll try to job search tomorrow. You can call me Edge. To separate us. 

 

The next day, Chia and Red went to her house, they knocked, her head had been bandaged because of the accident. They didn't tell her mom what happened. Chia opened the door, they went in. 

The house went quiet. It was awkward, Red put his hands in his pockets, already wanted to leave. 

Family member: what the heck are you doing here? 

Chia's mom was in her chair, looked up when Chia went to her, her mom looked worried 

Chia's mom: What the heck!? 

Chia: it was my bad, my foot slipped, I fell, hit my head on the toilet. 

Red: it knocked her out. Scared me. 

Chia's mom teared up. Red sighed, went over

Red: I'm sorry for what all I said. Sorry for raising my voice. I was just heated. 

Chia: he does really regret it. He's just really protective of me is all

Chia's mom: I miss you. I miss my baby.. 

Chia looked awkward, held her arm 

Chia: mom..I'm a adult..I don't look or act it, but..yeah..I honestly wanted to move in with Sans for a long time. I know you don't like monsters, skeletons, but that's why me living here isn't going to work..you hate my interests, don't like monsters, don't support my beliefs..you just think I'm corrupted, but I just don't have your veiws...I've been able to hold in most of my feelings away from you alot, but I'm not holding this in.. i...I love Sans..I really do.. I know you don't like him..but I love him.. 

Red blushed, kissed her cheek, rested his head on her 

Red: I know you see it..I get it, I have red eyes, sharp teeth, I can beat someone to a pulp. I get why you think I'm evil. But I'm not. I really do love your daughter.. I regretted what I said for days..but I knew it was the right thing to apologize.. I know you want to protect Chia, keep her safe, I get that, you have no idea, that necklace she's wearing, because I get that feeling of being protective of Chia 

Chia: mom, like you, he absolutely refuses to let me walk outside, go places by myself at night. He is just like you if my food is wrong in restraunts, if it's off in anyway, he will make sure it's right. He's alot like you when it comes to being protective 

Red nodded 

Chia's mom stood, hugged her, stayed that way for a long time, Red watched. It kept going, he looked, saw Chia's sister looking too. She let go, looked at Red, crying. She actually hugged him. Red froze, was surprised. 

Chia's mom: please...please...take care of my baby..protect her...love her...

Red: I will...that's a promise...

 

Red and Chia got back, had bags from a fast food place, set the bags on the table. Edge was at the table, drinking, on his phone. Red looked over, saw something, looked at Edge's phone 

Red: There's alot of Cat Fish on Plenty O Fish. 

Edge went bright red, turned off the screen  
Edge: -I wasnt on a dating app 

Chia: I've tried those. Can't do much unless you pay money for it, so even if you find someone interesting, you have to spend money to talk to them 

Edge: I cant find any single sanses on it anyway 

Red: There's countless sanses of all types, there's a fuck ton of single ones. 

Edge: I don't know how to look, alright!? 

Red: just talk to Ink. 

Edge blushed, hid his head in his sweater, muttering something 

Chia: hm? 

Edge: I said I have social problems! God! 

Chia: Red and I bought dinner. We got tacobell. 

Red: we got a fuck ton of things, I'm expecting friends to come over for poker tonight, so get anything you want. And they are 100% rat poison free. 

Edge popped his head out of his sweater, looked, grabbed one of each of 3 different tacos. 

Red: now, they are sanses, one a papyrus coming over, I got to say, the Tale Sans is married already, he has a baby, the swapfell is just 16, the Lust is single, Dream is single. 

Edge: ...no underswap..that's weird...

Red: he's too young, this swap sans is only 6. 

Edge: makes sense. 

 

2 Hours later, everyone was at the table, Swapfell was drinking a Dr Pepper, the others were drinking beer. Everyone was playing poker, talking. Edge was there, playing too, wasn't talking, face was all blushy. He felt awkward, didn't know what to say. He attempted to try to be social by making a pun. 

Edge: umm..hey, Lust..

Lust: yes, sugar? 

Edge: *sweats* umm...h-how do you get a clown to stop laughing? 

Lust chuckled, thought he was cute 

Lust: I don't know, what? 

Edge: y-ya shoot him in the face! 

Everyone stared at him. Red had a weirded out face. Edge nervously laughed, rubbed his arm 

Edge: im gonna shut up now... 

Lust: that.. that was fucked up..umm..wow.. 

Red: he's just not used to everything yet. 

Suddenly Dream stood, he sensed something  
Dream: he's out there... keep playing, guys.. 

Edge looked, watched Dream. He decided to sneakfully watch. Dream went outside, was suddenly grabbed by a slimmy black tentacle. He yelped, got lifted 

Nightmare: There you are, brother. See you're having fun. 

Dream: what is it this time? 

Nightmare: rude. I can't talk to my own brother now, can i? 

Edge nosed, looked up, saw Nightmare, he blushed  
Edge: *whispers* he looks like a living fetish... 

Nightmare chuckled, threw Dream, Dream used his magic to catch himself. 

Nightmare: later, Dream, I may kill you next time if I want to. 

Nightmare teleported away. Dream sighed, saw Edge 

Edge: who was that? 

Dream: oh, that's my older twin Nightmare. He's very dangerous though. It's best to stay away from him. 

Dream went inside, Edge stayed out there, grinned, he thought Nightmare was hot.


	40. e!niko

It was February, Red's 27th birthday was after Valentines Day, Chia was trying to figure out what to do for that. He was at work. Ufgaster had Buttercup again, was feeding her in the kitchen. Chia was trying to think about cake to get him. She looked at ufgaster

Chia: hey, Gaster? What cake does Sans like? 

Ufgaster: other than Mustard, he loves marshmallows. 

Chia: is there such thing as marshmallow cake? 

Ufgaster: I have no idea 

Chia: I wonder if there's a bakery that will do that here. 

Chia continued to look online for that, trying to order a birthday cake for Red. 

Chia: Don't go cake shopping, I'm working on it. Don't tell him. I want to surprise him. 

Ufgaster: I thought birthday cakes were surprises anyway 

Chia: true 

Edge came in, was on his phone, he was talking to someone. He hung up. 

Edge: I have a job interview at a bar later today. They are probably going to have me as a server 

Chia: nice 

Edge: im gonna try to get outta here, get my own place around here when I have enough money. I like it here, I want to stay. It's nice to not always be in fights, being treated like shit. 

Chia: it's Valentines Day tomorrow 

Edge: I know. I'm trying to look for Nightmare. I wanna ask him out 

Ufgaster looked up, raised a nonexistent eyebrow  
Ufgaster: a evil sans? 

Edge: I cant help it! Did you see the guy!? He's so hot, dude! 

Ufgaster: ya better not do anything fucked up to impress him 

Edge: I wont, I wont, I actually like you guys 

Ufgaster: good. 

Chia: it's also Red's birthday the day after 

Edge: That's weird. Huh. He's turning 27? 

Chia: yup 

Edge: i'll be 27 this year too. 

Chia: I'm going to see if I can get him a cake with marshmallows 

Edge: Yuck. Hate that shit. Too sweet. Blehg. 

Chia: he loves mustard, beer, Marshmallows. 

Edge: he has terrible taste 

Chia: he likes to mix mustard and vodka, blend it together. 

Edge: that's better. Beer is for wusses. I like my drinks stronger, bitter. Fucking Rum. That's good shit. That's what Pirates drink 

Chia: I have a family member who loves Rum. Oh, hey, can you walk with me? I have to go to the mall, Red doesn't like me walking alone. 

Edge: I know, he told me about the times you've been kidnapped, I don't blame him. 

Chia: have to look for a birthday present for him, a Valentines gift too 

Edge: alright. I'm ready when you are. 

 

At the mall, they were walking, talking. Niko came out of a store, floated over 

Niko: Chia, hey! It's been awhile since we talked! 

Chia: I'm sorry, im neglectful with replying to certain people, it's not you 

Niko: you're okay, I understand that 

Chia: I'm shopping for gifts for Red 

Niko: that's sweet 

Chia: for Valentines Day and for his birthday. And I'm ordering his cake 

Niko: sounds like you're trying really hard 

Chia: he does alot for me, I wanna 

Edge: well, ya don't live with your family anymore, you share the room with him now, I think maybe you two can have a good time if ya know what I mean 

Chia blushed heavy 

Chia: you mean try to be sexy for him? 

Edge: hell yeah, I'd fucking love my soul mate being sexy for me for my birthday. 

Niko: but, Sans, Chia has autism, remember? You think she's ready to do something that intense? 

Edge: oh shit..I forgot about that.. you don't have to do that, I honestly forgot about that, I know people with that have trouble 

Chia; I'm pretty pervy, I do...you know... 

Edge and Niko both blushed 

Edge: thanks for that image. That's going be stuck there now 

Chia: sorry, unlike others, I don't see it weird to say things like that 

Edge: it's just...feels weird coming from you 

Niko nodded, agreed 

Chia: anyways.. I'll..I'll try it... I'm nervous tho..I don't look good in revealing clothes..it'll look goofy 

Edge: just look for what you feel looks best on ya 

They went in Spencers, Chia was looking at the outfits, Edge was exploring the store, Niko was helping Chia look. Edge purchased a dick lollipop, came back 

Edge: I bought a lollipop that looks like a dick 

Chia: never had one of those. I wanted to try one, but no way I was going to while living with my folks. 

Edge: ya don't live there anymore 

Chia: another time 

Chia bought a outfit she felt would be decent on her, they left together. After shopping at the mall, Chia ordered the cake at a bakery. Niko went home, Edge and Chia went back to Red's. Chia hid the stuff. 

 

Edge went outside that night, saw Nightmare again, he smiled big, he was about to go over, he noticed e!niko. e!niko got his own body, everyone but Nightmare hated him, e!niko felt niko was better without him. He honestly missed him, felt lonely. He was bottling up that he was hurt. 

Nightmare: you okay? 

E!niko: I'm fine. Just thinking. That Niko is much happier with me out of the picture..funny thing, I actually miss that monster.. 

Nightmare actually hugged him. He knew what e!niko was feeling. He honestly felt the same about Dream, didn't want to admit he missed him. 

Edge felt hurt, he backed up a bit, he stepped on a stick, making noise, he swore to himself, they turned, saw him, he teleported away. 

e!niko: he likes you. I could sense it 

Nightmare: what? A underfell sans? Liking me? That's ridiculous. 

e!niko honestly had a thing for Nightmare too, he didn't want to admit it, but he honestly felt bad for hurting Edge's feelings without meaning to. He was going soft. 

e!niko: you should talk to him 

Nightmare: Niko.. 

e!niko: that's not my name. Don't have one 

Nightmare: yeah, yeah, I know. 

e!niko: I feel bad for that Sans. Go talk to him 

Nightmare sighed. He was only nice to e!niko. He felt they were alot alike. Only e!niko was only evil in the past for attention. Nightmare went to Edge, got in the room, Edge was surprised. Nightmare talked to him, Edge did ask him out, Nightmare said yes. 

e!niko watched, left after Edge hugged Nightmare. He thought it was for the best. He actually got teary eyed, brushed his tears away 

e!niko: now, now, no leaking. It was for the best. I deserve noone anyway. Better off solo... 

Edge had no idea it was e!niko that sent Nightmare. e!niko was walking to his home. His home was small, old, needed repairing. 

Edge fell asleep on Nightmare's lap, was happy 

 

e!niko stepped out of his house, looking up. He heard leaves crunching, looked. 

Edge's papyrus: you there. You're a Gaster. Have you seen my Sans? 

e!niko: I have, but I'm not telling you where because I already know you beat him, I'd rather not be the one who caused that 

Edge's papyrus grabbed him by the throat, glaring at him, strangling him, it just made e!niko blush, hold in a moan, how he was created, pain just gives him pleasure, he couldn’t help it

Edge's papyrus: fucking freak. You're going to tell me where my brother is or I'm going to have no choice but go extreme measures 

e!niko: have fun. Im not a tattle tale 

Edge's papyrus: fine. Have it your way. 

 

He got rope, tied e!niko, put a magic canceling collar on him, took him away 

 

Niko felt something happened to e!niko, quickly went to Red's. He told Red what he felt. 

Red: shit...looks like we are going on a rescue trip really quick. 

Nightmare heard him say that, tilted his head 

Nightmare: I didn't do anything this time.. Error has been busy, it wouldn't be him.. 

Nightmare carefully stood up, listened in on Red talking. Edge woke up, saw him 

Edge: hey, babe, what's going on? 

Nightmare didn't answer, left the room, Edge was confused, followed 

 

Edge's papyrus had e!niko chained up in a locked shed, trying to get him to talk. He had a whip, was demanding info on Edge. e!niko just sassed him. He growled, whipped him hard, which made e!niko moan 

Edge's papyrus: you like that, huh, you fucking masochist!? 

E!niko: do I have to repeat myself? I am not ratting him out to you, you are just going to pleasure me with this torture 

Edge papyrus: oh!? We'll see about that, Smart Ass.. 

He opened a tool box, digging, pulled out a hammer, tied down one of e!niko's hands to a table 

Edge's papyrus: Talk. Now. Where is he? 

e!niko: you must have the memory of a gold fish 

Edge's papyrus: Excuse me!? What the fuck did you just say!? 

He punched the wall, grabbed e!niko's face, forcing him to look at him. He got angry, punched him, summoned a magic bone, hitting him with it 

Edge's papyrus: I've fucking had it with you! 

A black tentacle grabbed his arm, more tentacles held him down. Nightmare had a hateful look 

Nightmare: you're going to regret doing that. I don't care you're a papyrus 

Edge ran over, blocked a attack he was going to do 

Edge: Stop! Don't hurt him! 

Nightmare: He beat the shit out of my friend! 

Red pinned Edge's papyrus down, snarling 

Red: you're the abusive peice of shit I heard about, huh!? 

Edge: Get off him! He's still my brother! 

Niko was untying e!niko, hugging him, asking if he was okay. e!niko just quietly chuckled 

e!niko: that's rather strange. Never thought I'd hear you ask that 

Niko was trying to heal him the best he could

Edge's papyrus: Sans. I heard about underswap. I taught him a lesson. I've been looking everywhere for you. I was worried 

Edge: y-you were? 

Edge's papyrus: I heard you left our underfell, i was trying to find you.. let's go home. 

Edge: boss...about that.. 

Red: he's not going back. He's happier here. Why should he go back to a place where he gets abused? 

Edge: boss..I appreciate the effort but. He's right..i..I was miserable there. I'm actually happy here. I got a new job now, everyone respects me, I have a boyfriend now. 

Nightmare looked off 

Edge's papyrus: Sans, I looked nonstop for you! Come home now! 

Edge: No! I don't want to, boss! I hate it there! It's not happening! That's final! I'm sick and tired of being treated like garbage! 

Edge papyrus growled, clenching his fists. 

Edge papyrus: fine! Be that way! I-I don't need you anyway! Good riddance! 

He stomped out 

Edge growled

Edge: Yeah, well fuck you too! 

Edge's papyrus stopped for a bit, then left 

Edge shook, pissed. Niko was about to hug him 

Red: dont. Leave him alone. You'll piss him off more. 

Edge grumbled, left 

e!niko was already gone. Niko sadly sighed  
Nightmare was pinching where his nose would be, sighed


	41. Valentines Day

Red wasn't home, but, not at work. He asked for the day off. Chia woke up later, went to the bathroom. She figured out she just got her period. And it was already heavy. 

Chia: what?! Now?! Cmon, are you kidding me?! 

She was upset, she couldn’t do the sexy surprise for him now. She held her face, frustrated. 

Chia: great...just...great..that's one thing I wanted to do for him, just out the window... 

 

Chia went downstairs, she was on the ground with Buttercup, Buttercup was playing with her toys. Edge was watching tv. Chia told him what happened 

Edge: oh shit..that sucks...fuck...

Chia: I'm pissed 

Edge: I bet. Damn...I honestly feel bad for women..they carry babies, they bleed, cramping, bloating...

Chia: it sucks.. 

Edge: well, there's the other things you got planned, at least those are good 

Chia: that's true. I just wish it didn't happen today..of all days.. it's frustrating 

Edge: it'll be okay, Chia. 

Edge patted her head 

Chia: where is Red by the way? I haven't seen him today. 

Edge: I saw him, but he didn't say what he was doing. 

Chia: we both asked for today off at work, so its not that. Probably out getting more mustard, he ran out in the mini fridge. 

Edge: we Reds gotta have our mustard 

 

Later after Chia wrapped up his gifts, she texted Red if he wanted to go out, offered to pay. He replied he was busy, couldn't. She replied that it was alright. He was doing something in town, didn't tell anyone what he was doing. Chia got a insecurity thought, was afraid he was with another woman. 

Chia: it's happened times before..I wouldn't be surprised... okay, me, cut that out, quit thinking like that..it's Red, he would never do that..just.. get that out of your head, don't assume..remain calm..

Chia checked the mail, they got bills, but she was wondering why she didn't get something else too 

Chia: that's weird, I scheduled a box of those special chocolate dipped strawberries to come today around this time... 

She checked her phone, checked her bank account online, the order got cancelled, never shipped out. She looked to see why, someone tried to hack into her account, tried to pull a thousand dollars out, but she doesnt have that much, so her account was shut down for awhile. Chia huffed, held her head 

Chia: cmon, fucking seriously...? First mother nature is a asshole, now this..? 

Ufgaster noticed her, went to her, asked what's up, she told him, he frowned 

Ufgaster: sounds rough. 

Chia: I hope things get better. I'm going to go to the market, get some there 

Chia went to the market not far from their house, all of the chocolate dipped strawberries were sold out. So she got regular strawberries, made sure they were still fresh, chocolate to dip them in, mustard bottles. She went to pay out, she put the money in the machine, but the machine froze, didn't give her change, she put in a hundred dollar bill for the purchase. A employee had to come over, try to fix it 

She was there for awhile, they did give her money that was owed, she began to walk back home. 

As she was walking, it was going good until she tripped on her own ankle, fell on the sidewalk, landing on her hands, knees. She immediately checked the strawberries, the box broke, some of them fell out onto the sidewalk. 

Chia: oh. My. Lorsh. Can this day fuck with me even more? 

She checked her hands, they were red from the fall, her knees were skinned, but not bleeding. She sighed in relief to see that, stood, continued walking. 

The sun was setting, Chia took a shower to clean up to get ready for the night, changed into a red sweater dress with black stripes, black turtle neck, black boots with heels. She couldn’t walk well in them, but tried her best to keep her balance. She even curled the sides of her hair. 

Her sleeves were rolled up, she tossed any strawberry that got ruined from the fall earlier, cleaned off the ones she was going to use. 

Red came home, he looked really excited about something, took his hands out of his pockets 

Red: Chia-latte, I'm home! Sorry I couldn't have lunch with ya today, I was doing something important, its been busy in town today! 

Chia: I'm in the kitchen, and don't worry! 

Red came in, saw her dipping strawberries in the chocolate, setting them aside to dry. He sat in the chair, smiling still 

Red: Your day going good? 

Chia: no. It's been god awful. 

He frowned 

Red: oh. 

Chia: mother nature is a fucking asshole. 

Red: oh shit, your time of the month started today? 

Chia: yeah, now I can't do a surprise I wanted to do now. 

Red: what's the surprise that that time stopped you from doing? 

Chia's face turned red, she held her arm  
Chia: well.. follow me...it's in your room..I put it up... 

Red stood, followed her, Chia pulled out the Spencers bag, pulled the sexual outfit out, Red blushed heavy 

Red: C-Chia..I didn't know you were ready for that.. 

Chia: I was scared to do it, but I wanted to surprise you..I wanted to wait until midnight tonight that way it'd be a Valentines Day and birthday gift.. but *shrugs* mother nature decided to give me a massive "fuck you, chia", now I cant. 

Red hugged her tight 

Red: hey, it's okay. It didn't completely go to waste. You can do that for me once you get off your period, it's cool, babe. 

Chia: eh. Today was just awful. Someone tried to hack in my account, so my order for the best quality chocolate dipped strawberries never showed up, so I went to get supplies for it, I fell on the way back, skinned my knee, dropped strawberries, ruined some.. 

Red: awe. My poor girl. 

Chia: but I do have something to give you

She got the wrapped box, he opened it, it was a ashtray of a unicorn jumping over a leprechaun, the leperchaun flipping off the unicorn, a rainbow was over them. 

Red: sweet! It's amazing! I will definitely use it! I needed a better ashtray! Thanks, babe! 

He hugged her again, kissed her cheek. Her stomach made a funny sounding growl 

Chia: didn't get a chance to eat today, I'm sorry 

Red: I made reservations somewhere earlier today, so we don't have to worry about not finding somewhere. Gimme a sec, I noticed you're dressed already, looking really sexy by the way 

Chia blushed 

Red: hold on 

He took his coat off, put his fingerless black gloves aside, took his sweater off, which made Chia blush heavy, Red was looking in the closet, pulled out a nice button up dark red shirt, black dress up pants. He got in the outfit, Chia was blushing still. 

Red: alright, I'm ready now. 

He teleported with her to the place. After they had dinner, they left the restaurant, he held her hand. 

Red: you want to go to the bar Edge works at, share one of those lava cakes you really like?

Chia: alright 

They went there, Edge wasn't working that night, but he was there, sitting in a booth. He was on a date with Nightmare, Nightmare was actually in his real form, his normal prince look, he learned how to control himself, wasn't evil anymore. Edge and him were talking, having dinner 

Chia: oh hey, look 

Red: he's on a date too, let's leave him alone right now 

They sat, ordered one of the lava cakes, talked, making eachother laugh. Chia felt much better being with Red. She remembered that moment she had, fearing he'd leave her earlier that day, she looked off 

Red: ..What's wrong?

Chia: oh nothing, I was remembering something that happened today..I thought for a bit . .sometimes I had thoughts...what if he is tired of dealing with me, finds someone better? I really don't deserve him. 

Red frowned 

Red: well..Stop thinking that.. don't ever think that way again... if you're done, I have something for you. 

Chia: I'm full 

Red stood, took her hand, teleported with her. He took her to the underground in Waterfall where echo flowers are. 

Chia: holy shit..so pretty...my lorsh.. I'm feeling deja vu right now.. 

Red: do you remember..? In the previous timeline, this is where we went, got to know eachother better... 

Chia: that does ring bells.. 

Red: we bonded, made eachother laugh..it was a good night.. 

Chia remembered, nodded 

Red: this spot will always remind me of that night...and this night too.. 

Chia suddenly felt him hold her hand, when she looked, she noticed him getting down on a knee 

Chia: ..a-are yo- 

Red enhaled heavily, closed his eyes, trembling a bit. His hands were shaking. He was extremely nervous. 

Red: hold on...gotta breathe... 

Chia trembled herself, starting to tear up 

Red swallowed, was shaking still, looked up at her, he was crying himself, which made Chia let a sob out, but not out of sadness

Chia: sorry 

Red: it's okay..I..Chia..heh..wow. ..I never thought I'd feel like this.. *clears throat* i..I don't know what I did to deserve to have you. ..Chia...you are a gift..I can't believe I actually have you...I never thought I'd ever be in this position...I..I never want to let you go..never .. 

Chia couldn't help but kiss him, he closed his eyes, held her close. When they broke the kiss, he looked up at her 

Chia: I h-honestly feel the same way ab-about you.. 

Red: heh..well..that makes this a bit easier then...I was in town all day ..looking for the perfect one .. 

He reached in his his pants pocket, pulling out a black ring box. Chia trembled, blushing more, he opened it, revealing a gorgeous, expensive wedding ring 

Red: Chia...will you make me the happiest skel, be my wife? I promise with all my soul I will never leave you. Actually... 

He summoned his soul, used his finger to cross it 

Red: that's a soul promise. It's impossible to break those. I want you to know you don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore... 

Chia: yes! Oh sweet lorsh, yes! 

Red smiled wide, slipped the ring on her finger gently, stood, kissed her deep. He was really happy. 

 

The next night was his birthday, they already did his party, he was 27 now. Chia's period was very heavy, so after the party, they were watching a movie on the couch, Red was drinking from a mustard bottle, Chia was quiet, resting her head in his lap as he gently stroked her hair. She closed her eyes. She always got sleepy eveytime he did that while laying her head in his lap. 

Edge was in the kitchen, getting another cake slice, scrapped the marshmallows off, giving them to Buttercup 

Edge: your uncle Edge don't like nasty ass marshmallows. 

Buttercup clapped, loved them 

Edge: the cake is okay. Too sweet, but better than gross marshmallows


	42. Letting go

Everyone heard about the engagement, most were happy for them, Chia's mom still didn't like that idea, but she knew she had to live with it because Red made her daughter happy. Red was starting to hold money aside for the wedding, honeymoon. Ben congratulated him at work, Red was smiling 

Red: heh..thanks, Im saving up for everything. I want everything to be perfect. 

Ben: I understand that 

Red: Papyrus is going to be my best man, I'm going to ask Cynthia if she'd like to be the flower girl. We are discussing who to invite right now. Mafia me wants to help chip in money wise, but I feel weird about that.

Ben: how is everyone in that world, by the way? 

Red: mafia me is still doing what he does, but is at home more after his wife gave birth to their 3rd child. Mafia sans stopped trying to scare and bribe people to marry him and is fixing himself, that teenager me is working for him. Everything is good. 

Ben: that's good

Edge came in, wide eyed, grinning big, went to the counter  
Edge: Yes, I'm the 1 o clock 

Jenny: ..ah, there you are. You requested for Red to take care of you, correct? 

Edge: yes 

Jenny pulled out some papers, gave him a pen 

Jenny: this is your first tattooing?

Edge: yes 

Jenny: tattoos are permanent, will be on you the rest of your life, especially because you are a skeleton, you can't go through with laser removal. Are you okay with this?

Edge: i am. I want these scars covered up..I hate them.. 

The shop was given equipment to tattoo skeletons, it was new equipment, Edge got really excited when Red told him the shop got them. He filled out the paperwork, paid up

Jenny: he can get you in a bit, just have a seat 

Edge sat on the couch, waiting. Red got him when he was ready. 

Red: this is gonna hurt. I'm using laser equipment to get this on you. 

Edge: do it..please...I want these tattoos to erase my stupid mistake of harming myself..I'm much happier now..I want to let go of my past..

Red started, Edge let out a "-s-shit-"

Red: stay still, don't squirm or I'll fuck up, it won't look good

Edge sweat a bit, trying to stay still, after awhile, he got used to it, was looking at the designs on the walls, looking around with his eyes, getting lost in his thoughts. After Red got one arm done, it was 2 hours later, he stopped, cleaned it up

Red: Go look in the mirror 

Edge stood up, went to the huge mirror, eyes got wide, smiled wide 

Edge: that's fucking badass as hell! It's awesome! My scars aren't even visible anymore! 

Red: come back over here, let's get that bandaged up 

Edge did so, Red wrapped it up 

Red: I need to rest my hand for abit before I move on to the next arm 

Edge: that's cool, dude. 

Red went to get a drink of mustard for abit, then came back, worked on the next arm. Another 2 hours later, it was around 5pm, Red was done with his work, Edge checked that one out before Red wrapped up that one, gave him instructions on how to care for his arms for the next 2 weeks. Edge listened, nodding 

Edge: I will, thanks a million, dude! Oh man, I gotta show Nightmare! 

Edge teleported, Red chuckled, cleaned up his tools, station. 

Jenny: Hey, guys, a woman called, wants to know who can tattoo her nipples?

Red: what the shit-? I mean, I can but I'm not going to touch another woman's private areas when I'm engaged, no offense, I'd just feel like shit 

Artist: I got it, man, no worries, you don't always have to take on work that makes you uncomfortable. 

Ben: I've turned clients down times before for wanting racist symbols, slurs on them. 

Red: thanks, guys 

Artist: I take on alot of crazy requests. One guy called, wanted a smile tattooed on his dick 

Red tried to contain his laughter 

Artist: I accepted it, I told him to sit, wait, I had to go to the bathroom first, I came out, he's sitting there...jacking off.. 

Red's eyes widened   
Red: oh my god- 

Artist: I was shocked, man, I froze, my jaw dropped, I'm like "what the fuck are you doing!?", he is like "don't you have to be hard for this?", I'm like "No!" 

Red was laughing 

Artist: weirded out, I put on my gloves, slam that dick down, dot, dot, smile. Done. 

Red held his gut, laughing hysterically 

Red: when was this!? 

Artist: you were not with us then, this was before you were new 

Red: ah 

Ben: I had one guy come in, he was loaded with tattoos. He wanted me to tattoo a realistic elephant head on him. His stomach being the head, his dick being the trunk 

Red choked on his drink from his laughing 

Ben: He thought it'd be funny. Right when I started working on the trunk, he regretted his choice 

Red: I bet so! I don't know how people can tattoo their sensitive areas! Fucking painful! Not to mention you're going to expect pealing! 

Ufgaster came in, wanted to check out where he works. Red saw him, went in the lobby 

Red: sup, pops? 

Ufgaster: I never got to see where you work, I've been meaning to 

Ben stopped, looked in the lobby. His eyes went wide, put his drink down, went over as Red and ufgaster were talking, ufgaster noticed Ben 

Ufgaster: yes? 

Ben: Gaster!? 

Red: wait, I never told you his name..how do you-

Ufgaster felt something, he stood, stared at Ben 

Ufgaster: What on-..I thought you were arrested for harboring a monster!? You're out!? 

Ben: they let me out years ago! I never thought I'd see you again! 

Ben pulled him into a hug, tearing up, ufgaster trembled a bit, closed his eyes 

Ufgaster: dad...i..wait!? Hold on!? When did you come to America!? 

Ben: I moved out here after learning about that awful night you went through, I was hoping I got here in time to hide you, your kids, but it already happened.. 

Red: wait..so, hold on! What's happening here?! 

Ufgaster: Sans. I never told you because you were so young, you wouldn't understand. When I was a child, I had noone, I was a street kid. I was mugged for my appearance, Ben here saved me, took me to his home, cleaned my wounds, cared for me as his own. He was lonely, couldn't find a decent woman, he was a bar tender, had trouble, couldn't find a nice woman, I'd always comfort him everytime one hurt him, would tell him he'd find her one day.. 

Ben: and I did at one point. But she died in a car accident in the rain..I cared for your dad all by myself. He was a intelligent child, got to go to college, became a scientist. I was there, bandaging up his hand when he made you. You were so small.. 

Ufgaster: one day, I fell for one of the other scientists. She was beautiful...but people lost their shit, arrested her for having feelings for me, arrested Ben for raising me, set our home on fire, I was luckily able to get myself, you, papyrus out. It was a miracle we didn't burn to death.. 

Red: and all of that is why we moved to America, to try to get away from it, start fresh, but that didn't work out well...wait..so Ben is actually my grandpa? 

Ben: yup. I trained you, hired you because I felt there was something about you, I wasn’t completely sure though 

Red: heh. Wow. I've been working with my gramps this whole time..I would have never guessed that. I got a bad ass grandpa, damn. 

Ben laughed, patted his shoulder 

Ufgaster invited Ben over to the house. Ben came over, ufgaster told everyone. 

Edge: well shit.. that's fucking cool. 

Nightmare: I would have never thought that this human raised Underfell Gaster. 

Papyrus was sitting there, eyes wide, trying to process this information, was shocked. Ben sat with him, talked to him 

Papyrus: this is so sudden, I'm having trouble taking it in.. 

Ben: you were just a baby when it happened, you never got to really meet me until now. You've grown so tall, I see your brother didn't drink enough milk.. 

Red: Hey!..I don't care for milk, lemme alone, dude. 

Ufgaster: Its true, I told him over and over to drink milk, he never listened to me. Not even for cereal. He'd eat just dry cereal on a spoon 

Chia: I cant do that. I need milk. 

Red: hey, I use milk for my cereal now. 

Papyrus: too late Sans, you're short, you can't change that. 

Red used his magic to summon a bone from the ground, making him look taller 

Red: I'm not short now 

Papyrus: that does not count, Sans! 

Ben: I was afraid you boys died. I cried every night. Im so happy you all are alive, grown up. Especially hearing my Sans is getting married. I'm so happy for you! 

Red: awe, thanks 

Buttercup bleated, was grabbing at Chia, she lifted her, sat on the couch. Buttercup licked her nose. 

Red: it's poker night, Gramps, my friends are coming over. Wanna play? 

Ben: sure thing 

Ben stayed for poker, they all talked, laughed, messed with each other. 

Ben: Chia's not coming?

Red: she'll watch for a little bit sometimes, she has trouble processing certain things, finds poker too confusing, she is normally asleep or on her phone on poker night 

Dream smiled at Nightmare, who was sitting beside edge, looking at his cards. 

Dream: brother, I'm so happy you're back, actually joining us 

Nightmare: you stay away from my cards, Dream, you've always cheated when we play 

Dream giggled 

Edge: you cheat, I'll hurt ya. Don't ya cheat. 

Dream: awe, that's harsh. My eyes just wander 

Nightmare saw his eye looking down, he glared, teleported into Edge's lap 

Nightmare: I saw that! Stop looking at my cards, damn you! 

Dream: oh boo.

e!niko was outside, in a tree, saw everyone, saw how happy Nightmare was. He watched for a bit before jumping down. He sat on top of the roof, fell asleep without noticing. The game ended, Dream was on his way home, felt someone was having a nightmare close by, looking around. He teleported to the roof, saw e!niko. He put his hand on his head, it was him having the nightmare. His hand glowed for a bit, then moved his hand. He used his magic to give him good dreams. 

Dream: that's not a safe place to sleep anyway.. 

He teleported himself and e!niko. 

e!niko opened his eyes hours later, was in a place he didn't recognize. Bed covers, a comforter was on him. He sat up, confused, looked around. He found a note on the bed, read it 

Note: it's dangerous to sleep on roofs. You could fall, dust. I didn't know where you live. Hope you slept well. -Prince Dream Sans 

e!niko: oh, this is his younger brother's place.. 

The door opened, e!niko looked, Dream had a tray with a silver top on it 

Dream: good morning, sir. My chef cooked you breakfast. She made eggs, bacon, waffles, a banana nut muffin. 

e!niko was speeches. He was confused why Nightmare's brother was being nice. 

e!niko: ...do you know who I am?

Dream: mhm. You're that other person who lived inside of Niko Gaster, you recently got your own body, his husband didn't trust you, made you leave, you've been wandering place to place eversince. You were having a nightmare, I learned about you while i was giving you good dreams. 

e!niko:..you don't fear me?

Dream: Evil monsters are normally misunderstood, hurt. You are one of them. You remind me of my brother actually.. 

e!niko looked off, silent 

Dream: He recently got himself to control his evil side, has become happier.. you are trying to do the same but life hadn't been kind to you...you gave him up just so that Underfell Sans can be happy..even though you didn't want to, wanted him to yourself, you were more worried about the Fell Sans, gave up your own happiness... That's a really strong thing to do. Such a heavy sacrifice...not many can do that.. 

Dream smiled softly 

Dream: anyways, eat your breakfast, alright? And please, come find me if you need me. Welcome to my kingdom.. uhhh. Oh shoot, you don't have a name, you don't like being called Niko..can I name you? 

e!niko:...I guess... 

Dream: hmm...Leo? Is that okay? 

e!niko: I suppose

Dream smiled, gave him a wink before leaving the room. e!niko sat there, was confused why a good Sans was interested in him


	43. Bonding (nsfwish/sexual content warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have pretty adult things, but I'm not going to go into full detail, make it a full on hentai chapter. In the original version of this story I did write all the details, making the chapter 18+, it was loving sex.  
> I'm not going to write it completely pornagraphic, but I am going to write some things. Hope you're alright with that.

It was a week later. 

Chia did the thing she wanted to do for Red for his birthday but didn't get to, he loved it, leaned over her 

Red: that was cute, babe. I'm still surprised ya wanted to do something so lewd. 

Chia: wait, before you start, I'm still virgin, I j- 

Red: I already know 

Chia: what? 

Red: I saw your stash there. 

Chia blushed heavy 

Chia: oh god...how did it happen? 

Red: bad battery in one, I heard it go off, I was looking for it to turn it off, found it. Gotta say, Chia-latte, that's really adorable 

Chia: I'm sorry about that 

Red: Don't be. I thought it was cute...So, are you ready for me to begin my work?

Chia nodded, blushed, took off the top of her outfit, red in the face. Red noticed a scar on one of her breasts, tilted his head 

Red: when did this happen? 

Chia: what?

Red: this.. 

He placed two fingers on the scar, rubbing it gently

Red: I saw you naked several times in the last timeline, that wasn't there before.

Chia: oh that. After we met this time, there was a day I was on a short trip with a childhood friend, we were floating down a river, my boobs got sunburned pretty bad. I guess I was abit too rough there when I was trying to take off the dead skin

Red: damn. That sucks, chia. 

Chia nodded. Red began his work, massaging her

Red: you're squishy. 

Chia: yup. I'm a ball o'squish 

She chuckled, Red giggled 

Red: I outta start calling ya Squishy. 

Chia: I thought you liked "chia-latte" because my name made you think of the tea? 

Red: I still like that one, but I also like Squishy. Ya are just so soft, I love it. I especially love to lay with you so I can hug that squish...I also like to lay on your chest.. I like to listen to your heart beat...that gets me to sleep fast

Chia: awe. 

She was blushing heavily, breathing in a way that showed she was already aroused. He smirked, continued his work on that area for awhile. He got a idea, used his magic to grab her secret stash, reached for one, turned it on, while working on her chest still, he carefully pressed it to her lower area. Once she finally let out a moan after a bit, he leaned over her, kissed her . He continued this until he saw that her body was ready for it 

Red: Are you ready, sweetheart? 

Chia: I-I'm scared  
She said in a nervous, goofy voice 

Red: the pain won't last long, it's just afew seconds. After that, it won't hurt. 

Chia:. Alright..be careful

Red: Don't worry, I will be slow, careful. I ain't gonna be a asshole, just ram it in when you're new to it. 

Chia: yeah, that'd hurt.. alot..

Nightmare decided to stay the night with Edge. He was in the hall, walking, Chia let out a gasp, Nightmare ran, opened the door, stopped, closed it, eyes wide. Red was still over her, staying completely still for a bit, Chia trembled a bit, eyes closed tight, was in pain. She was tearing up. She started to not hurt, breathed. Nightmare was easedropping. Red asking "you okay, sweetheart?" and Chia going "y-yeah.." . Red kissed her cheek, brushed her tears away. He asked if she was ready for him to continue. Nightmare heard the bed creaking, Chia letting out a soft moan, left, was blushing heavy, feeling something. He went to look for Edge 

Chia continued as Red worked. He slowly trailed his hand from her arm to in her palm, holding her hand. She wasn't just feeling sex, but pure love. she closed her eyes. 

She felt loved, secure, wanted. And so did Red. She rested her head into his neck

Edge was in the shower, Nightmare knocked

Edge: What?! 

Nightmare opened the door, his face was dark, blushing heavy, he looked awkward, Edge noticed, eyebrow up 

Edge: You okay, sweetheart?

Nightmare: I heard Chia make a noise, I thought she got hurt, went to see if she's okay, and..I saw her and the other Underfell Sans.. she gasped, I was making sure she was alright, I opened the door, that Sans was...you know...popping her cherry

Edge chuckled, grinned

Edge: awe. So, they finally are doing that, huh? Well, it was going to happen sooner or later, they are going to get married after all. 

Nightmare swallowed, blushed darker

Nightmare: I sorta...easedropped..listened abit. I shouldn't have, I do feel rude I did, but, now Im feeling...aroused..I feel dirty, you're the only one I can go to for personal things..like this 

Nightmare looked off, couldn't believe what he was saying, holding his arm

Edge made a smirk 

Edge: heh. So, that made you want to fuck too? 

Nightmare sweat, blushing still, nodding. He was surprised with himself for doing this. He gasped a bit when red magic unbuttoned his shirt

Edge used his magic to undress Nightmare, then lift him, bring him in the shower, Nightmare was inches shorter than him, looked up 

Edge: you're so handsome, sweetheart. 

Nightmare swallowed

Nightmare: ..I never thought I'd be in such a scenario..this is...um.. 

Edge titled his chin up a bit, kissing him, then held him close 

Nightmare swallowed, dark still, returned the kiss. Edge rubbed his back, smiling down at him

Edge: tell me when you're ready

Nightmare: i-I want to, I'm nervous, damn it..! I always thought I'd be the one who...you know...is in your potion right now, not the other way

Edge: I see. Well, we'll do whatever ya want. I'm down.

Nightmare inhaled, calming himself down 

Nightmare: okay..I'm ready. I've never done these kind of things before..

Edge: wanna know something, sweetheart? You're my first. First boyfriend, first kiss, first this 

Nightmare: oh? I thought Underfell Sanses had alot of sex 

Edge: not me. This is new for me too. 

Nightmare: I've dated afew women. I've kissed..3 if I can recall. I broke it off because they'd use me just because I'm a prince. 

Edge: Gold diggers, ey? That sucks. 

Nightmare: you're the only one who hasn't done that. You actually...care.. 

Edge lifted him up, kissed him, Nightmare closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around him, his eyes were glowing, using his magic. Edge's eyes glowed too, also using magic

Edge: you ready, sweetheart? 

Nightmare breathed, nodded, ready

they ended up having Intercourse too. After that, Edge carried him to bed, fell asleep in bed, Nightmare was beside him, rubbing his cheek. 

Nightmare: it's strange...Im so used to being feared. But even when I was evil, you still wanted me... I would have never thought a Underfell Sans would be attracted to me.. 

Edge in his sleep pulled Nightmare closer, wrapping his arms around him. Nightmare chuckled softly, kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes when he thought about e!niko. He then felt awful. He felt like he abandoned him when he needed him. He woke up Edge 

Nightmare: Sans? 

Edge: *opens his eyes* hm? 

Nightmare: I know it's going to sound unusual, but may I ask if it's alright if we search for someone tomorrow? 

Edge: who is this someone? 

Nightmare: the other Niko, not actual Niko. 

Edge looked confused, sat up 

Edge: the hell? ...Why? 

Nightmare: I haven't heard anything from him in so long, I feel like I'm being a bad friend..I have to check on him.. 

Edge didn't really like that, but agreed 

Edge: okay..only because I love ya.  
Edge covered his mouth, eyes wide 

Edge:-sorry! 

Nightmare: you love me? 

Edge: sorry!..y-yeah..I do. 

Nightmare hugged him to assure him it was okay. Edge blushed. 

Nightmare: Don't worry..I love you too, Sans.. 

Edge held him closer for a bit. He was happy the one he loved loved him back.

Edge: anyway...we will look in the morning. I'm tired right now 

Nightmare: that's fine 

Edge went back to sleep, Nightmare was still awake, was watching him sleep. He used his magic to examine his soul, he saw Edge's past. He saw all the abuse, torment he went through. He saw something he never mentioned to anyone because he was too scared to say it. The same Blueberry who tried to kill him was actually his ex. Blueberry acted sweet in public, around Swap Papyrus, but behind closed doors, he was extremely manipulative, actually hit Edge, made him feel like he was all he had. Edge broke up with him, Blue acted understanding, he started to hang around Swappaps more, Blue didnt like that, then poisoned him. Nightmare was shocked, started at him as he slept, eyes wide. 

Nightmare:..jesus...

He gently stroked his cheek, cuddled up to him, softly spoke 

Nightmare: you're safe now...I'll protect you...he won't hurt you again...

 

Red finished on Chia, was panting, sweating, had his head in her neck. Chia was holding him close, rubbing his back. He fell asleep on her chest, Chia fell asleep too. In the morning he woke up, kissed Chia's cheek, smiled. 

Red: heh. That was a great night. 

He sat up, popped his knuckles, got dressed. He rubbed her back 

Red: Chia, I have to go to work now, okay? 

Chia: *half asleep* that's fine...I love you.. 

Red nuzzled her cheek gently before leaving the room. Nightmare saw him, went dark 

Red: what?

Edge: he totally saw ya fuck, dude 

 

Nightmare: I thought Chia was in distress, but I know better now 

Red laughed, snorted 

Red: that's great 

Nightmare: not for me! I am a gentleman! I was raised on its very impolite to peep! 

Red: everyone catches someone do it sooner or later 

Edge: that is true 

Nightmare: well, I still felt rude! 

Red chuckled 

Red: what are you two doing up?

Edge: looking for that evil Niko 

Red: huh..I haven't heard anything on him in so long. He should be alright. Ask Ink if you are having trouble 

 

Nightmare and Edge left, began their search

Dream was in a room, was giving orders to his guards, they listened, left. Dream was always busy. He was tired everyday, didn't show it. He didn't get much sleep everyday, had too much to do. Especially when Nightmare was evil, that made things more hard for him, and trying to confront, reform him too. 

e!niko noticed how busy Dream was. He asked if he needed help 

Dream: I could never! I brought you here! Enjoy yourself! I'll be alright! 

e!niko: are you certain on that?

Dream: absolutely! 

e!niko felt that wasn't what he wanted to say, stared at him for a bit, Dream kept his normal cute, bubbly smile. But e!niko could tell the smile hid that he was really exaushted, overworked. 

e!niko: I don't mind assisting. It will give me something to do 

Dream: oh no,no,no, relax, make yourself at home! You're my guest! Besides, I'm used to it! Being a high authority is just alot of work! 

e!niko left, but knew it wasn't true. Dream let out a tired sigh, looking at his schedule, what needed to be done. He looked awful. 

Dream: wonderful. No sleep for me today.


	44. Suspicion

After Dream did his duties, was finished for now, he went to his room, took off his cape, boots, crown, curled up in bed 

Dream: well, 2 hours of sleep should be good. Better than no sleep. 

Dream fell asleep before he even knew it.  
He woke up, gasping, tearing up, trembling about 45 minutes later. He had a nightmare. It was one he had frequently.  
In it, it was how Nightmare became evil, he was too scared to speak up, only Nightmare was vomiting the black goo, sobbing, pleading for Dream to help 

Nightmare: Brother don't just stand there! Please! Save me! For the love of God, please! Dream! I'm begging you! 

The goo completely consumed him, only as the goo Nightmare, he limped over to him, grabbed onto his shirt, looked up at him 

Nightmare: Don't you love me at all, brother! Why are you doing this! 

 

Dream woke up there, was sobbing in his hands. 

Dream: it's all my fault..it's all me...and I can never take it back... 

A voice spoke up. It was low, deep.  
Voice: you had to. They would have killed both of you if you admitted to your crime. 

Dream trembled

Dream: w-what can I do!? 

Voice: stay like this forever...or...there is another way..

Dream: ..another way? 

There was knocking on the door, it was time for Dream to wake up. 

Dream: y-yes, I'll be there! Give me a bit! 

Dream quickly put his cape, boots on before putting on his crown, going to tend to his tasks 

 

Edge and Nightmare arrived

Nightmare: that's strange. My brother brought e!niko to our kingdom? 

Dream: Nightmare, brother, welcome home. I hope your sleepover was alright 

Nightmare: it was, b-woah..Dream, what the- you don't look well..

Dream: oh, it's fine! I just haven't had my morning tea yet!

Nightmare: Dream, are you overworking yourself again? You don't have to do my duties. 

Dream: oh, I know. I owe it to you anyways. 

Nightmare: *nonexistent eyebrow goes up* whatever do you mean? 

Dream: I mean, I just want to is all 

Nightmare stared at him, crossed his arms, not buying it 

Edge had a eyebrow up too, also thought that was a unusual thing to say 

Edge: the hell ya, hiding, Dream? 

Dream rubbed the back of his head, a chef got his attention 

Chef: your highness, your morning meal is ready 

Dream: oh yes, thank you, um, brother, do you and your boyfriend want anything 

Nightmare was tapping his fingers 

Dream: ...go ahead and fetch a mustard bottle, a cup of his favorite tea 

Chef: yes sir! 

Both the chef and Dream left 

Nightmare: that was not like him. Not even a pinch. He'd never say something like that. 

Edge: he acted very suspicious. Notice how quick he was trying to get out of it? 

Nightmare: oh yeah, I did. 

Edge: was it that other Niko? Did he do something?

Nightmare: I don't know, but I'm about to find out 

 

e!niko was in the library, sipping tea, reading a huge book. Edge slapped his hand on the table, getting his attention 

Edge: what the fuck did you do to Dream 

e!niko: nothing? ...why?

Nightmare: he acted out of character, it was weird. He'd never act the way he did 

e!niko: You shouldn't jump to conclusions. Why would I want to do anything to mess with him? 

Nightmare: you really did nothing to him?

e!niko: Why would i? I got no reason to 

Nightmare: *looks at Edge* he's telling the truth. I know e!niko too well, he really doesn't lie. He's fine. 

Edge: how do you know something is up with Dream then?

e!niko: I've noticed it. He's overworked, under alot of stress. He won't admit to it. I offered my assistance, he turned me down. 

Nightmare; he is overworking himself. I tell him not to do that. 

He sighed, left the library, was looking for Dream. He did originally show up for e!niko, but now he was more worried about his brother. 

 

Nightmare confronted Dream, Dream still denied anything was wrong. Nightmare told him to stop overworking himself 

Dream: ..okay brother. I'm sorry..I just want to help..

Nightmare hugged him close 

Nightmare: I know, brother, but your health comes first...after you finish during the day, I'm taking over the night like normal, you get some rest. 

Dream: okay, brother...

Nightmare: I don't like to see my little brother unhappy for any reason..

Dream looked off. He couldn't help it. He was scared to tell him how he was really feeling

Voice: you can't hide it forever. You're weak and you know it. It's your fault what happened. 

Dream trembled, Nightmare noticed, pulled away to look at him, this got him more worried 

Nightmare: Dream!?

Dream: I was just cold, brother!

Nightmare: no you're not! You were about to cry! 

Dream: Don't wor-

Nightmare: Don't tell me not to worry! I am worried! Something is wrong, I demand you to tell me what it is!

Dream sweat, looked nervous 

Nightmare: ..please..I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong..talk to me...

Dream gently broke out of his grip, tried to smile 

Dream: I'm fine, brother. Really. I'm just feeling emotional. It happens sometimes. Thank you for your concern. I must tend to my next task, but I'll see you later

Dream left, Nightmare sighed

Nightmare: this isn't like him...

e!niko was reading a book while walking in a hall. He wasn't wearing his grey coat, just in his black sweater. Dream was looking for him, once he saw him, he grabbed e!niko's hand, looked at him, which made e!niko stop reading, look at him 

Dream: I've been looking for you. Do you mind if I talk to you. In private? 

e!niko: of course 

Dream teleported himself and e!niko to the flower garden, the moon shined down on them. It was beautiful. Dream patted the bench next to them, sat down. e!niko sat, Dream looked him in the eyes 

Dream: Leo..you know how I said you remind me alot of my brother?

he nodded, Dream looked off for a bit

Dream: I have been such a wreck..I have been for as long as I can remember..with my brother back, I'm happy he's back, but it's difficult to hide it with him home..I can't get myself to tell him.. I have to get this off my chest. Its...Nightmare becoming evil to begin with.. its...*trembles*..its...*inhales, tearing up*...it wouldn't have ever happened if it wasn't for me! I..I am the entire reason! 

e!niko: what makes you say that?

Dream: i-it all started one day...Nightmare and I were having target practice with our bows, I decided to do something risky, try it while riding a horse, I wasn't experienced enough, Nightmare told me that was a bad idea, I wanted to show off. I meant to hit the target, but I accidentally hit one of my own people...I..I didn't mean it! I was afraid of what'd happen to me! The citizen almost died! Nightmare took the blame, got all the hate..everyone thought he did it on purpose..they backed him up into a tree one night when he was alone, with pitch forks, torches, planned to kill him..! I could have spoken up..! But I was scared..! Some started pelting him with rocks too..! But I couldn't get myself to do anything..I was frozen...Nightmare took a bite out of the apple because it was all he could do..all because I was too afraid..! I have nightmares of it every night, I can't sleep! I do all his duties even though he's back because I owe it to him! But no matter what, I can never get the guilt off my hands! I caused him so much pain! It's all my fault..! I'm the one who deserved it, not him! 

Dream broke down hysterically sobbing. e!niko was shocked, stared at him. He wasn't sure what to do, his first time being in this situation. 

Dream: I've held that in for so long! Nobody knows how I feel! Everyone assumes I'm just happy, cute all the time, in reality I'm so depressed! Everyday I wish I could turn back time, prevent it! 

e!niko: it's done now. You can't change that. But, what you need to do is tell Nightmare. He needs to hear everything you just told me. 

Dream: i-I cant! I don't want him to think I'm weak! 

e!niko: trust me...Nightmare used to tell me in private he missed you, he'd taunt you just to see you..even as the slimmy version, he still cared about you.. 

Dream sniffled, suddenly got in e!niko's lap, buried his head into his shoulder, tightly holding him. e!niko's eyes went wide, was caught off guard 

Dream: ..will you come with me ..? When I tell him.? I..I need you..I really do...I can't tell him by myself... 

e!niko was speeches, was abit hesitant, but rubbed his back 

e!niko:..yes.. 

Dream:..would you mind..if I asked you to sleep with me..? Nightmare has his Underfell Sans to hold at night..i..*blush* want to know what that's like..

e!niko: you're moving fast

Dream: sorry! It's just-! I-i..There's something about you..i..I can't explain it..you don't have to-

e!niko: it's fine 

Dream smiled, grabbed his hands, dragged him to bed. e!niko was surprised how sudden this was. Dream got in his pajamas, cuddled up with him in bed. 

Dream: thank you so much again..you don't realize it, but you're really nice.. 

e!niko: I am?

Dream nodded, eyes closing, gave him a kiss on the cheek 

Dream: sweet dreams, Leo 

e!niko laid there, blushing heavy, eyes wide, soon kissed his head, falling asleep himself.


	45. Trouble be up

Sans and Grillby were at a steak house, having a date. Toriel was babysitting their daughter at her house. They were eating, telling eachother flirty puns. 

Sans smiled lovingly, kissed Grillby's hand 

Sans: I love you, Grillbz...can't believe we have been married for almost 3 years now.. 

Grillby: Time sure does fly. 

Sans: time..I'm so happy frisk stopped messing with the timelines..everyone is actually..happy now. It's nice. 

Grillby held his hand 

Sans: and I actually somehow landed the man of my dreams 

Grillby blushed 

Grillby: Sans, you're making me blush 

Sans chuckled

 

Grillby noticed another Sans come in but, he looked thinner than Sans, didn't do the toothy smile ever, his clothes looked very expensive and nice, black jeans with converse shoes, a black shirt, a nice blue button up shirt buttoned up to his chest. A waitress sat him down, gave him a menu. 

?sans: I'd like a raspberry tea

Waitress: yes, sir, I'll be back with your drink. 

The waitress left, the young Sans pulled out his expensive ass cellphone

Grillby: *quitely* take a look at that Sans 

Sans: *quietly* I know, right? He must be a millionaire or something

The Sans was 17 years old. He seemed to be waiting for someone. The waitress gave him his drink, a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes, black sweater dress went over to him, sat in the seat in front of him 

The Sans stared at her, confused 

?sans: I'm sorry, who are you? 

Woman: Sans, you silly! It's me, Sarah from the dating website! 

?:sans:..you look nothing like your profile picture, and, not to be rude, but you're clearly not 16. 

The sans felt uncomfortable. The woman took his hand

Woman: age is just a number, baby. 

?sans: I believe in that too, but that doesn't mean...this..I'm 17. You're way too old for me..

Sans, Grillby were silent, listening, sorta looking over  
Sans texted Red what was happening 

Red in texts: oh my god...you want me to come over there, deal with it? 

Sans in texts: no, I'm watching. I'm about to call the police. 

Sans: Grillbz, I'll be back 

Grillby nodded, Sans went to the manager, told him, then dialed 911. 

Sans: yes, I am reporting a child predator scene going on right now..the Sizzle steakhouse..yeah..a adult woman is making moves on a underaged skeleton monster who confirmed he's a minor, she admitted to tricking him about her age... okay, thank you.

Sans went back, informed Grillby he called the police 

The woman was drinking wine, the sans was not comfortable, he didn't know what to do.  
The manager approached 

Manager: ma'am, I have received a concerned report on you. How old are you?

Woman: I'm 35. Why?

Manager: *gets on his knee, looks the sans in the eyes* and how old are you?

Sans: the kid is 17. He's a child. She won't back off. 

The manager stood 

Manager: ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police 

Woman: Excuse me? He's the one who invited me. We are having a great time 

Sans: if you dont take the hint, I'm gonna give you a bad time... 

Grillby: -sans! 

Sans gave the woman a hateful glare

Grillby: child, please..*stands up* climb in here with me.. 

?Sans quickly did so, grillby sat back down, that way the young Sans was away from the woman 

Manager: I'm sorry, we do not take kindly to predaters

Woman: what?! I'm not a predator! He asked me to come, I did what he asked! 

Customer: it doesn't fucking matter, lady! He's a kid, you're a grown ass woman! Children can't consent to adults dating, sex wise! You're being a creep! 

Other customers spoke up, said how disgusted they were towards her. The woman looked scared 

Sans: that kid is not staying with you. It's not happening 

Woman: *loud sigh* you stupid people. Adults dating 17 year olds is not wrong!

Sans: a 35 year old with a teenager is wrong 

Woman: whatever. Thank you all so much for ruining my date! I hope you're happy! All of you! 

Before she could walk out, two police officers walked in, cuffed her, took her away

Sans: you alright, kid?

?sans: yeah. Thanks to you. Thank you so much..how can I repay you? *pulls out his wallet* how much?

Sans: I don't want your money, kid. I wasn't going to let a predator get their way. 

Other customers asked if the sans was okay, he said yes. The sans called his parents, they came and got him in a limo. The sans was really rich, was adopted by a billionaire couple when he was a baby. He didn't know how his bio parents were. The couple couldn't have kids, raised him as their own, loved him, spoiled him. 

The story was on the news later, Niko and Gatsy were talking to Sans about it, they watched when it came on the news, sans and grillby, the manager got interviewed. The video footage was showed, Niko stared at the young Sans. He felt something

Niko: ...that Sans...I feel... 

Gatsy: you alright?

Niko: yeah, I'm okay, I feel like...I know him... 

Sans: oh really?

Niko got a closer look at him, his heart stopped, he nearly fell

Gatsy, Gaster caught him 

Gaster: woah, child! 

Niko: That's my sans! That's my son! 

Sans: that is!? 

Niko: I have to go ta-

He was about to sprint out the door, Gaster stopped him 

Gaster: Niko, let that child recover first. He's been through enough shock today. Let him recover first. 

Niko: ..I understand...okay...


	46. Unnatural?

Months passed, Edge moved in with Nightmare, shared his room, was now engaged to him, Nightmare proposed to him the last week. Edge was very happy, excited. 

Edge and Red were discussing their wedding plans at lunch. Nightmare was beside Edge, holding his hand at the table. Edge, Red, Chia were in their normal clothes, Nightmare was in a black long sleeved t shirt, black skinny jeans. 

Chia was looking at the menu, saw a picture of a special drink 

Chia: that looks great. I was stupid, left my ID at home. 

Red: I'll order it for you, baby, don't worry 

Chia: won't that get us in trouble, tho? I don't look my age, I get mistaken for a 16 year old all the time. 

Red: it's okay. 

Nightmare: I think you look your age, Chia. You just have a baby face. 

Red: I honestly thought she was a teenager at first in the last timeline until she said her age. 

Edge: I wasn't paying too much attention honestly. I was still in too much shock to really think much of her. That rat poison taco thing fucked me up. I can't eat tacos anymore because of it. 

Red: you ate tacos I brought home once 

Edge: oh shit, I forgot about that. I only eat tacos you or nightmare buy or make.

Nightmare kissed his cheek, held his hand tighter 

Nightmare: I assure you, that psychopath will never harm you again. I'll protect you. 

Edge: awe. Thanks, babe. 

Nightmare: you already know I can turn into that other version of me at will now, can control it. I'll use him if he comes back. 

They got their drinks, talked more. Nightmare noticed Chia moving her legs. She was sitting on her legs in the booth, but they started to go numb, so she had to get off them, put them on the floor 

Nightmare: how on earth do you sit like that? 

Chia: oh, I've always done that. 

Edge: what are ya doing after this? 

Chia: Red and I are going to order our wedding cake. Our wedding day is getting close. 

Edge: just don't put them nasty marshmallow shits on it. I had to scrape that shit off before eating the cake the last time 

Chia laughed  
Chia: sorry, he loves mustard and marshmallows, I wanted to surprise him 

Edge: no marshmallows 

Chia: oh, we decided on a chocolate cake with white buttercream 

Edge: that's tolerable, I am fine with that 

Nightmare: darling, when it's close to our wedding, you can get our cake however you like 

Edge: marshmallows are fucking gross 

Nightmare chuckled, rolled his eyes 

Chia: I remember one time I got steak, I cut into it, just looking at it it was like Ramsey was screaming "it's raw!" in my ear 

Red: oh god, that was so not cooked that it was blue inside 

Nightmare: blue!? 

Red: yeah. 

Edge: ew 

Red: one look at that, I was like "nuh uh. Fix that." 

Edge: I always check the meats with the thermometer where I work before taking it out. Speaking of that, I actually got a promotion. Starting next week, I'm going to be training to be the manager. 

Chia: oh, nice! 

Red: sweet, man. 

Edge: higher pay, insurance, benefits, paid days off. Yup, good deal. 

The waiter brought the checks, chia took the one for her and Red, looked at it.  
Chia: oh. That's not too bad. 

She reached in her pocket, Red noticed 

Red: put it away, I got it 

Chia: you always pay for me nowdays, I feel bad 

Red kissed her, smiled 

Red: you have paid for me alot too, sweetheart. I want to take care of my soon to be wife. I got ya, hun. 

Chia: you sure? I can help. 

Red: I got it. Thank ya though 

Edge put exact cash, a tip in there  
Edge: nightmare and I are going to talk to the wedding planner. Later 

Red: later 

Edge and Nightmare left.  
Red and Chia left after the bill was paid too.  
They went to the bakery to order the cake 

Baker: hello. What can I do for you? 

Chia: W-we'd like to order a cake. Well, a wedding cake. 

Baker: oh, congrats! Your man must be so happy!

Red smiled, chuckled 

Red: oh hell yes I am. 

The baker looked at him, his smile went away, then at Chia 

Baker: wait..you're the groom? 

Red: yes? That a problem? 

Baker: I'm sorry...I don't support monsters marrying humans.. 

Chia looked flustered, her throat hurt 

Red glared at him 

Red: Excuse you!? 

Baker: nothing personal, it's just monsters are often...violent..

Red: Only if I have a reason to be!Not all monsters act the same! 

Chia: yeah, like, he's not a bad monster. At all.

Baker: I'm sorry. I don't support unnatural marriages. God said only man and woman, nothing else. Anything other than a human man marrying a human woman is against the bible, wrong

Red: tell me where it says a monster and a human is wrong! Where does it say it?! 

Chia: nowhere. Gay and hybrid marriages are not going to end the world. There's abuse, rape, murder too. 

Red: exactly! 

Baker: I'm going to have to ask you to leave

Chia was tearing up, face botched 

Chia: ...it shouldnt matter. Girl x girl, man x man, girl x man, human x monster, we are still paying for the service, so you still get something out of it 

Red: no, fuck this guy- *notices Chia is crying, his anger immediately turned into sadness. It hurt him to see her cry. He held her hand* ..let's get out of here, sweetheart.. We don't need to deal with this*looks at the baker hatefully* congratulations. Your bigot ass made my autistic girlfriend overwhelmed, cry. Fuck you. Hope you're proud. Homophobic racist. 

Baker: you have ten minutes before I call the police 

Red: because you decided to be selfish, deny your help just because you don't approve of monsters!? I have a friend who is a monster who works for the police, so good luck with that. You're lucky I'm not fucking reporting you.

Baker: *smiles* buh bye, freaks 

Red's eye pupils disappeared, he snarled, hands glowing, chia rubbed his back, he calmed down, sighed 

Chia shook her head to tell him it's not worth it, Red wrapped a arm around her

Red: let's get the hell out of here..

Baker: thank you, don't ever come back! Hope you and your girlfriend enjoy hell for having a sinful marriage! 

The customers who were waiting to order saw the whole thing, were in shock, stared at the baker, all turned to walk out 

Baker: hey, not you guys! You guys can stay! 

Customer: I know, but I'm not giving you my service now. 

Woman: that was evil how you treated them.

Red escorted Chia out, chia was sniffling, brushing her tears with the back of her hand. Red hugged her close again, rubbing her back. Chia let a sob out, Red softly sushed her. A woman came out of the bakery, saw the whole thing. She had teal hair with dark blue ends, teal eyes. 

Woman: You alright? I saw what happened. That wasn't right. 

Red: I'll be fine. I'm used to asshats like that. I'm more upset that prick made my girl cry, he didn't even care, all he cared about was his beliefs 

Woman: I was going to order a birthday cake for my mother in there, but after that, I'm going to the other bakery. 

Red: is that bakery accepting towards our relationship?

Woman: they make cakes for gay marriages, don't judge. You can try it. 

Red: you okay, chia? 

Chia nodded, sniffed 

Chia: yeah 

Red: let's go to the other bakery, check them out 

 

They went there, Red asked if they accepted monster x human marriage

Baker: you're the first, but I see no problem in it. As long as you guys are happy, love eachother, that's all I need. 

Red told her what happened at the other one, the baker sighed 

Baker: I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I don't understand that. It's a new time, move on, damn it 

Red: exactly! Thank you! 

Baker: that's why we are here. We give a middle finger to people who do that. Anyone has the right to be married, have a wedding cake, it's not hurting them. Just make the cake. 

Red: he didn't even apologize for making my girlfriend cry either. When I saw she was crying, I was out. Fuck him. 

Baker: *frowns* you okay, sweetie? What kind of wedding cake would you like? Anything you want. I love to work with all sorts of cakes. 

Red: we agreed on chocolate with white buttercream, she'd love it if there was blue fondant flowers on it too. 

Baker: absolutely, I can do that, no problem. 

The baker rang up the cake, Red got his wallet out 

Baker: $75

Red: wait, really? I thought it'd be more than that 

Baker: I gave you a discount since you had such a awful experience, I felt really bad for you guys 

Chia: thank you 

Baker: not a problem. I'm more than happy to help. When is the wedding? I'll have one of my guys deliver the cake to the wedding. 

Red: three weeks, on Saturday, the wedding itself is at 4pm, I'd like the cake there at least 3. 

Baker: I can do that 

Red: thanks again 

Woman: I was tempted to call that baker out for being disrespectful, but this guy already did that. He took the words right out of my mouth. 

Red chuckled 

Chia: you'd think people would be more accepting now since monsters were freed 

Woman: there will always be jerks out there, just try to ignore them 

Chia: whats your name?

Woman: I'm Marina 

Chia: Chia. That's Sans, I call him Red. 

Red: thanks for telling us about this place. I wish I came here from the beginning. 

Marina: no problem at all! Always happy to help!


	47. Evencia

The young Sans that Sans and Grillby protected from the predator was in a coffee shop, waiting on his order. There was several others who ordered before him, so it'd take awhile. 

One of the orders was called out 

Employee: Pumpkin Spice frappachino, and plain cappuccino extra expresso for Chia! 

The sans looked up, saw Chia go over, take her drinks, thank them 

The sans: that actually sounds familiar.. 

He heard about Chia and Red getting married. It was a big topic in the town, Chia was the first to marry a monster. Humans and monsters have been a thing in the past but it was illegal, but times changed, some people accepted it, some still thought it was disgusting and wrong. But he wasn't sure if it was her. He didn't want to assume 

Chia went to a table, was waiting for Red. Chia found a dress to wear for the wedding, it was paid for, being held onto until the day, she was waiting for Red who was at a shop, looking for a suit, he texted her he was done, just checking out, he'd be there to pick her up. 

Employee: Cold brew frappachino for Sanster!

That was what the young Sans went by. He went over, got his drink, reached in his pocket, gave the employee a tip, stared at Chia. He was surprised to see Red teleport in with a big smile 

Chia: I remember you said you really like extra expresso plain cappuccino 

She said, handing it to him, he took it, set it down for a bit, kissed her 

Sanster: *in his head* so its true.. a human and a monster going to get married. 

Chia and Red were talking, sipping their drinks, Chia's eyes wandered like normal, she caught something while doing it, stared, she suddenly gasped, eyes wide, pale

Chia: OH GOD! 

Red: What!? 

Chia: That girl just tripped while running across the street! 

Red and Sanster both teleported out there, a girl tripped while running across the street, fell, a car was coming, saw her, wasn't slowing down 

Both were about to quickly teleport to her, but blue strings grabbed her, quickly pulled her onto the sidewalk before the car impacted her

Sanster was confused as hell what just happened, Red knew who it was, just questioned why 

Error walked out of the portal the strings came from, actually hugged the girl. He wasn't even glitching up. 

Red: whatthe- 

Error lifted the girl, she was crying from the fright of almost getting hit by a car, he carried her with him as he went through his portal, back to the antivoid. 

 

Later that day, Red went to his world, hands in his pockets 

Red: okay! You have explaining to do! Who is that girl, why and how are you actually touching her without bugging out!? Is she your mate!?

Error: gross, no, ew. I've known her eversince she was a baby. 

Red: ...how? 

Error: I'm actually pretty old, I've been here for many years. I just don't age, so don't look it. She's basically my kid. I'll show you! 

Error opened up a portal, but it showed the past. Geno sans just got away from Error. Error was going to kill him, but Geno convinced him he'd kill himself if he let him go, Error let him go, but warned him he'd be pissed if he was lying. Geno was on the surface for a limited time somehow. While up there, he heard crying. Baby crying. He followed it. There was a baby in a basket on a closed building doorstep. It was cold, the baby was hungry, cold. 

Geno: life is cruel, huh, kiddo? 

He lifted the baby out of the basket, she immediately calmed down. Geno stared down at her, sighed. He felt his time limit was ending, so went back to the void.  
He walked, had the infant wrapped up in his scarf, she just fell asleep. 

Geno: ..Evencia Star..

He said, coming up with a name 

Error: The hell you doing? 

Geno froze. Glitching was heard. Blue strings tied him down, his soul was tied. Error approached, hands on his hips 

Error: well, well, well~ you promised you'd kill yourself. Oh, what a FILTHY LIAR! You really thought I wouldn't have discovered your dirty lie, pal!? How foolish! 

Geno: listen. I- 

The baby yawned. Error looked down, noticed Geno holding something in his scarf 

Error: well, now, what do ya got there? 

Geno: Wait! No!-

Error grabbed it, moved the scarf, seeing the baby 

Error: you sly dog! You snuck a baby in here! A human one for that matter! Are you really that stupid!? Humans are foul, disgusting creatures! Do you not remember what they did to us!? What Frisk did to us!? 

Geno: Error, please-

Error: oh boy, aren't we in a pickle. We can't have that now, can we? I'll just take this problem, take care of it myself. 

Error used his magic to summon the baby's soul, summoned a bone 

Geno: NO! PLEASE! I-I'M GOING TO RAISE HER MYSELF! 

Error: ha! YOU!? 

Geno: I promise! She won't be like the others! She'll be good! I promise! I swear on my life! 

Error grinned, he was about to do it but he couldn't. He just trembled, the bone dropped. 

Error: damn it..damn it..! 

He put the soul back, untied Geno, gave her back to him, held a bone, used it to lift Geno's head 

Error: Fine. But if that baby grows up to be another frisk or worse, I will kill her. Got me? 

Geno trembled, slowly nodded 

Error: say it 

Geno: i..I got you..

Error: you better. 

Error walked off, Geno trembled, sighed 

 

Time passed, Geno found a house to stay in in the void, had a room for the baby. He was in another room, the baby was asleep in the crib. She woke up a the sound of glitching. A shadow went over her, she looked up in amusement. Error lifted her out of her crib, held her in a arm 

Error: holding you didn't make me glitch earlier. That's different. I wonder why. 

The baby gave him a open mouth smile, showing her teethless gums. Error couldn't help but smile back. 

Error: I almost kill you, you still like me, huh? Very forgiving kid. Too forgiving. 

The baby grabbed at his coat 

Error: Don't eat my coat, kid. 

 

The flashback ended 

Red: so what? What happend then?

Error: Geno was right. She grew up to be nice. And very fragile. So I didn't kill her. Whenever Geno wasn't looking, I'd come in, visit, so technically I particularly raised her 

Red: so you're saying she's basically your daughter 

Error: duh. She's 16 years old. 

The girl wasn't there. Geno already took her home. Her name was Evencia Star, Geno called her by her first name, Error mostly called her Star. He loved her like his own. He never spoke about it until then. After the car thing, Error took her to his world, she was having a attack, Error helped her calm down, breathe. She had asthma, needed a inhaler. Error normally was very quick to respond, had one for her if she had a attack.  
Red was surprised he had this going on with him. 

He went home, told Chia 

Chia: oh wow 

Red: yeah. It's weird knowing how long he hid that. 

Chia nodded 

 

Star and Sanster went to the same school. Star was outcast, had nobody at school, wasn't noticed much. Sanster was popular. 

Sanster saw her at school the next day, asked what that was about

Star: t-t-that was m-my o-other dad..

Sanster: other dad? 

Star explained Geno and Error don't like eachother, Geno raised her just him, Error would raise her when he wasn't around 

Sanster: you seem lonely whenever I see you. You can always talk to me. Here..

He gave her his cell phone number 

Sanster: contact that whenever you want. I'm Sans. But everyone calls me Sanster to separate me from the others. 

Star: I-I know..i-I used to b-be in the same c-c-class as you..y-you had a broken leg. 

Sanster: oh wow, I'm surprised you still remember that..yeah, when I transferred here as a kid, I had trouble with things, I was placed in the special education room. 

Star: t-then you im-improved majorly, y-you got moved to r-regular classes 

Sanster nodded 

Sanster: I miss those days. I wasn’t expected to do so much. Now I'm expected to be good at everything. I can't tell them that.

Star: i-I'm so sorry...

Sanster shook his head 

Sanster: Don't be. It's fine. That's just how I like it. I just want things to be okay, as long as everything is alright, I'm fine with that. 

Sanster was about to talk to her more until a girl with blue eyes, straight black hair, a designers outfit. She looked disgusted seeing Star 

?: this titless, assless thot bothering you, Sans?

Sanster frowned 

Sanster: no, actually, I was the one who wanted to talk to her. 

He turned to talk to her. 

?: sans, why? Her hair looks greasy and gross, she looks so emo, you are not in her level. 

Sanster sighed 

Sanster: look. I'll be done. Just let me finish. 

The girl huffed, walked off. Sanster turned around, Star was gone. He sighed, frowning. This was a example of why he didn't talk to much people, if he tried, the person he was talking to would get shammed for not being "good enough" to talk to him in the popular students' eyes. He shook his head, went to class.


	48. The night

It was the day of the wedding. Mafiafellsans and his family were greeting guests at the door. Almost everyone Red and Chia met in other aus showed up. Sans, ufpaps were the best men, Cynthia was the flower girl  
Error and Ink were watching from the antivoid, not there in person. 

Ink: I'm still surprised you wanted to watch this 

Error: only on occasions, I watch weddings, alright? Lemme alone. 

Ink giggled 

Ink: that's adorable, Error 

Error: I said you can stay only if you dont annoy me or piss me off, you little shit 

Ink: okay, sorry, I'll stop 

Error took a sip from his giant soda cup 

 

The wedding started. Red and Chia were both nervous, holding eachother's hands 

Error: ..Chia is thicc. 

Ink: Error! *bursts out laughing* that was out of nowhere! 

Error: shut the fuck up, Ink, I was just saying because I never noticed before! She always wears loose clothes, I never noticed! 

Ink: if it'll make you feel better, Error, I think thicc girls are cute too. 

Error: okay, shut up now, I'm trying to watch 

 

The speaker gave them permission to kiss after pronouncing them husband and wife. Red kissed her immediately, chia held him close, kissing back. Red smiled as happy tears fell. 

Red: I love you so fucking much.. 

Error: he really does love her..he's not the same Underfell Sans I loved to mess with for a long time after falling for her.. 

Ink: yeah. But that's good. He's actually happy. 

Error stood up, yawning, popping his back 

Error: I'm going to go down there, snag a slice of cake. Sure they won't mind 

 

At the reception, Red cut the cake, gently fed Chia the first bite. Chia loved it, she took it so she could let Red have the second bite, he smiled, kissed her after he did.  
He cut a small peice for Buttercup. Chia had her in her lap in a chair, Red gently fed her a bite, Buttercup smiled, clapped happily, loved it. 

Error showed up. Red gave him a nasty look, chia looked uncomfortable 

Error: relax. I just wanted a slice of cake 

Chia: okay. There's several cut peices on plates, just grab one. 

Error did so 

Error: congrats by the way 

Error left 

Red: he put us through so much, he has the nerve to show up, just for cake? 

Chia: I wasn't expecting him to show up  
Red sat beside chia, she rested her head on him, he wrapped a arm around her 

 

Edge was with Nightmare  
Edge: christ, this is sweet. 

Nightmare: still better than marshmallows?

Edge: of course. It's the texture. I hate how marshmallows feel. 

 

Dream smiled, happy for his brother. He was happy he was happy. He still blamed himself for turning evil to begin with. 

His smile faded when he was remembering it. Edge looked up, noticed Dream looking uneasy 

Edge: your bro isn't looking too hot 

Nightmare: hm? *looks over, sees* Dream, are you alright? 

As nightmare approached, Dream was reliving that night. He saw Nightmare turning into the goop nightmare, pleading him to help him. 

Dream: stop...i..I'm sorry..i..

Nightmare: Excuse me?

Dream backed up

Dream: Im sorry..I ate too much cake, it upset my stomach. 

Nightmare frowned 

Dream: i'll be okay, brother, I promise..I must go..I don't want to vomit, ruin the night 

Dream teleported home. Nightmare was frowning still. Edge and him knew Dream wasn't being honest. 

e!niko saw him teleport, so left too. 

Dream was at the target practice area. Where the accident happened. He grabbed his head, dropped to his knees, trembling. 

Dream: it should have been me..it's my fault..

e!niko saw his position, slowly approached. Dream punched the ground, shaking, tearing up 

Dream: I'm a awful brother..a failure..I'm the true villain.. 

e!niko: You know, your brother is in a better place now. He's himself again, found someone, is getting married soon...perhaps you should let go of the past..you're just hurting yourself, worrying him. your health matters to him

Dream: FUCK ME! I IGNORED HIM, HE GOT SHIT FOR SOMETHING THAT I DID, GOT GANGED UP ON, I DID NOTHING! NOTHING! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER AM I!? I'M DISGUSTING! 

e!niko was shocked. Dream had never cussed

Dream: I'm so disgusting...I should be hung for my unforgivable crimes...

Nightmare: Stop it. Stop talking like that right now. 

Dream froze. He was terrified to turn around  
Nightmare dropped to his knees, pulled Dream into a tight hug, his own tears falling 

Nightmare: stop it...I forbid you to ever speak that way.. I did what I did years ago because you're my little brother. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you.. 

Dream shook still 

Nightmare: I'm back, and I'm much better now..you don't need to beat yourself up 

Dream clung onto him, crying still 

Dream: I'm so sorry, brother..you went through so much, it's my fault..

Nightmare sushed him, rubbed his back 

Dream sniffled


	49. First vacation

Chia and Red were on their honeymoon. It was Red's first time on a plane, their town had a smaller plane. Chia handed him a peice of gum. 

Chia: mom always gave me gum for the plane flight. 

Red took it, popped it in his mouth, Chia was already chewing hers. The plane started to move, Red made a sound when the plane got off the ground, went into the air, he looked out the window as it happened

Chia: yeah, the plane going up, landing is always the most interesting part. Tho my fam gets paranoid about crashes. 

The flight attendant went by them with a cart, smiling, offering them drinks, listed what they had

Red: beer for me, Dr Pepper for my wife 

The attendant gave them their drinks 

Attendant: i'll be back here later with some snacks if you want any. Thank you for flying with us today, we hope you will have a great experience with us 

Chia nodded  
Chia: thank you 

The attendant went to tend to the other passengers. Red was looking down at the veiw from the window while drinking his beer. When Chia finished her soda, she laid her head in his lap, Red did what normally did, softly stroked her hair 

Chia: everytime you stroke my hair, I get sleepy. I don't know why. I dunno. It's really comforting, I drift off very fast everytime. 

Red: heh. Really now? 

Chia: mhm 

Red: a nap always sounds nice. I could use one myself. 

Chia: that's fine. The employees will wake us up if we don't wake up when it lands. 

Red: sweet. That settles it then. 

Red pulled up his hood, closed his eyes. He fell asleep already. Chia closed her eyes, head still in his lap, fell asleep. 

There were people talking about them, thought Red looked scary. 

 

Edge helped ufgaster and ufpaps with Buttercup while Chia and Red were away on their honeymoon for the week. Buttercup was chewing on a doll, sitting in Edge's lap as he went through channels on the tv. 

He found a movie, laid back, Buttercup yawned, laid on him. Edge smiled, rubbed her back as she slept. 

Edge: you're such a cute kid, kiddo. I'd love to have a daughter like you. Always wanted kids. 

Ufpaps came home, smiling 

Edge: you look happy

Ufpap: I met a beautiful woman, sans! She agreed to go on a date with me!

Edge: oh, sweet, dude! 

Nightmare came in 

Nightmare: fantastic news, papyrus! 

Ufpaps gave them details, they listened  
Ufpaps: I tried telling my brother but he hasn't responded 

Edge: he did just marry Chia yesterday, is on their first trip as a married couple. They said they are taking a plane. Red will answer later. 

Ufpaps: I wish I could see his face to the news 

Edge: you could ask if you can video chat him later, then you can

Ufpap: nyeh! Excellent! I will! 

Ufpaps left the room happily 

 

The plane landed, Red rented a car to get them to their location. It was a very nice honeymoon hotel suite. They had the highest floor, the elevator was glass, see through, both looked around happily as it went up. They got off on their floor, walked 

Chia: I love staying at nice, fancy hotels. 

Red: this is my first time. 

Chia: you never been in a hotel?

Red: nope. 

Chia: you'll love it 

They got to their room, Red used the key to open the door  
Red: holy shit-  
Red looked around, amazed. Chia smiled.  
They set their bags down, Red took his coat off, put it on the table before going to the window which had a balcony. 

He opened the window door, went out, looking at the veiw. 

Red: holy shit- 

Chia followed. Red felt the breeze, closed his eyes. Chia wrapped her arms around him, which made him smile, hold her arms 

Red: this feels increadible...I never thought I'd be able to do things like this...Chia..I gave up on my happiness, hope years ago...meeting you was the best thing that's ever happened to me...even though it wasn't supposed to happen, you being down there..ya broke the cycle..I learned how to..be happy again.. I'm free, I have a good job, a new home, my family and friends are happy again, I just got married..freedom, a real chance to be happy is all I ever really wanted.. and now I have both.. 

Chia: awe. I love you

Red: I love you too, sweetheart..so much.. you have no idea.. Chia..you and Buttercup are gifts I'm blessed to have. 

Chia teared up. Not in sadness. She kissed the top of his head 

Red: and..whenever you're ready, I'd like to give you my child. 

Chia blushed heavy 

Chia: I want to. Not right now tho. But I do 

Red: take your time. 

There was suddenly a loud whiney growl sound, Red's eyes opened 

Chia: shut up, stomach 

Red chuckled 

Red: actually, Im down for food right now myself. Let's see what's in town, alright?

Chia: alright 

Chia found a book full of places to eat around town, they looked together. After dinner, they hung around abit in the town, they came back, it was time limited free drinks for the guests. Red got a beer, chia got a cherry sprite with a cherry on it. 

Red: so what's a "Shirly temple"? 

Chia: There's no alcohol in it. It's just sprite with cherry flavor 

Red: ah.

Red looked around, saw something that made him smile big 

Red: oh my god. Mustard pretzels. I'm droolin just looking at it. I gotta get some. 

He got up to do so, chia watched, then looked at his beer, took it, taking a sip, she made a "yuck" face, swallowed. Red came back with some mustard pretzels

Chia: eww..

Red: I saw that, sweetheart. I knew you wouldn't like it. 

Chia: so bitter 

Red: well, it is a more bitter brand, not a regular one 

Chia: that explains it. I like very few beers. I mostly like drinks like the sex on the beach, the mudslide, there was a Christmas one gingerbread margarita, it even had a little gingerbread man on top of it. That one was so fucking good. 

Red: ya like sweet drinks. 

Chia: yup 

Red: heh. Figures coming from a sweet thing like you

Chia: *blushes* not really, I'm kinda a bitch sometimes 

Red: Chia, my dear, you're married to me. I'm a fucking asshole. 

Chia: I rant alot 

Red: so do I 

Chia: I'm lazy as crap 

Red: so am I 

Chia chuckled, Red kissed her head, smiling 

Chia: you know..I expected your lips to be hard, but actually when you kiss, it's actually really nice. Like it's not hard at all. It feels soft. 

Red: really now? 

Chia nodded 

Red: I wonder if I can get a refill on bee-ah too late, happy hour is done. Oh well, they are doing it again tomorrow. 

Chia finished her drink, looked at the time on her phone 

Chia: it's 10:30pm. Can't believe it's already that late 

Red took her hand, they went back to the room. Red was flipping through channels on the tv. Chia started a shower, cleaned herself. She thought, blushed. 

Chia: hey, Sans! Come here! 

Red teleported in 

Red: yes? 

Chia detached the shower hose, sat down, Red watched, wondering what she was doing. 

Chia: I know this will look weird on me, but I want to show you something. How I..do adult time most of the time. 

Red blushed, grinned 

Red: alright..go on, sweetheart.. 

She blushed heavy, nervous about doing this in front of someone for the first time. Once she started, Red chuckled softly, used his magic to grab a chair, sat, watched 

Red: cute.. 

Chia trembled, holding back noises. Red soon stood, turned the shower off, put up the hose, got in the tub himself, leaning over her. 

 

Later that night, after they were finished, Chia was in the bed, checking her phone, Red was smoking a cigarette on the balcony, video chatting with his brother. 

Red: that's great, papyrus! My baby bro has his first girlfriend!

Ufpaps: Sans!! 

Red chuckled  
Red: I'm so proud..they grow up so fast..

Ufpaps: Sans, I fucking swear-! 

Red: sorry, boss, I'm just so happy for ya 

Ufpaps: nyeh heh heh! I knew you'd be! How's your first day on the honeymoon? 

Red: great, buddy! I just finished fucking her just a bit ago! 

Ufpaps: TMI SANS!! I'm your brother, why would you tell me that!? I don't want to know that much! For fuck sakes! 

Red: *through his laughs* s-sorry! It was a good day. I also talked to Chia about having a kid, she's not ready just yet 

Ufpaps: well, that's a big choice. Toriel said being pregnant is very stressful, and dangerous, you have to be really careful, there's alot you can't do for a long time 

Red: I know, that's why I'm waiting until she's ready 

Ufpaps: alright. I have to go. Got work tomorrow. The mall won't guard itself 

Red: alright, buddy. Night 

Red went back to the bed, chia put her phone aside, he climbed up, rested his head on her chest 

Chia: using me like a pillow again? In your defense I am squishy. Squishy is comfty

Red chuckled, nodded 

Red: I also like listening to your heart beat..I find it comforting.. I dunno why.. 

Chia yawned 

Chia: man I'm tired. 

Red: I'm tired too. 

Chia and him fell asleep. Both snoring pretty loud.


	50. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie belongs to lazi-skeli

Two weeks after the honeymoon, Chia was working as one of the receptionists at the tattoo shop, she'd do the normal stuff, answer emails, answer calls, try to remind clients about appointments they set up, keep the waiting room clean, watch over everyone in the waiting room. Mafiafell just got his first tattoo on his wrist, was very happy with it 

Mafiafell: I cant believe I finally got a tattoo, and it looks really nice! 

Ben: no problem, buddy, we've been getting several Sanses coming in lately eversince we got the tools to work with skeletons 

Chia looked up when she heard the door open, she saw another Sans that looked like a tale sans, a girl with tan skin, long dark brown hair, cutie marks, was a thicc girl with a muffin top like Chia. 

Chia chuckled nervously, shyly, blushing 

Chia: oh my lorsh.. 

The sans: Well, now, you must be the one that my girl has told me about. "Chia" right? 

Chia: yeah, that's me. 

The girl seemed to be smiling big, having a nervous reaction too 

Chia got up, the girls awkwardly but happily hugged eachother

Girl: you're one inch taller than me 

Red went over

Chia: Sans-well, Red, this is one of my best friends. We've known eachother for several years. I showed you a picture of her, some of her art 

Red: ah, you're Ellie, arent ya? 

Ellie: yeah, I'm so happy that you and Chia got married, I really wanted to go to the wedding, but I had strep, couldn't go, my Underfell sans streamed it for me so I could watch. 

The sans: so many versions of ourselves. It confuses me alot

Red: fucking tell me about it. I've met so many versions of myself, I beat the shit out of one for being garbage. 

Chia: when did that happen? 

Red: it was right when I was starting to remember stuff from the last timeline. Anyways, you here for a tat? 

The sans: you're the only place that can tattoo skeletons. 

Ellie: we want to get a couples tattoo 

Chia: I have mixed feelings on that. That's cute, but at the same time most people that get those end up breaking up, I'm not sure 

The sans: yeah, I know about it. But it's something we've wanted to do for a long time. Besides, I love this girl too much to break up with her. She's my babydoll. 

Ellie went red, smiled big, cupping her cheeks 

Red: alright. Any ideas for matching tattoos? 

The sans: nope 

Chia: I can look online if you want. 

Ellie: I was thinking something like our names with a heart 

Red: not a problem, I can sketch out some designs, tell me if it's ok, I'll get started, follow me 

Ellie, her sans followed him to the tattooing room. While he worked, chia was on the phone, reminding someone about their appointment. Later when Red finished Ellie, was about to work on the Sans, Ellie went to go to the bathroom, opened the door, saw Chia on her knees, spitting into the toliet 

Ellie: chia, you okay? 

Chia: I'm okay. I suddenly felt the urge to..

She started to puke, Ellie frowned, kneeled behind her, took her hair, holding it so puke wouldn't get in it, rubbing her back with her other hand. After a bit they left, Chia went back to her station after getting a bottle of water. Ellie went to the tattoo room, Red was in the middle of his work. 

Ellie: Hey, Red..Chia was just throwing up in the bathroom a bit ago.. 

Red stopped, looked concerned, looked at her sans 

The sans: go right ahead, our girls come first. 

Red took his work gloves off, set the tool aside, quickly went out to Chia, holding her close

Red: you feeling better, sweetheart? 

Chia: yeah. 

Red: if you're feeling sick, I can take you home 

Chia: i'll be okay. Thank you though. 

Red: *kisses the top of her head* I'm gonna continue my work now, if you feel sick, get me, I'll take you home 

Chia: alright 

Red went back to his work. He soon finished, the sans and Ellie loved how they came out, thanked him. They soon left. One of the artists asked if chia was okay 

Red: I'm going to keep a eye socket out. If she pukes again, I'm taking her to the doctor. 

Ben: I understand 

She didn't puke again that day. She figured maybe her stomach was not feeling good for that moment. Ben thought it was something else

Ben: do you think maybe she's pregnant? 

Red: she wouldn't be. She's on the pill. She's not ready for it yet, I want her to be ready first. 

 

Later at home, it was poker night, everyone who normally comes for it was there, everyone was having a good 'ol time like normal. Dream seemed to be not so depressed anymore for now, e!niko was actually there, sitting with Dream, it was his first time, Dream was guiding him through. 

Sans: so, Dream. You and Niko2. How'd that happen? 

Dream: well, I sensed he was having a nightmare one night, I gave him good dreams, I saw his past, I felt bad for him, brought him home. I've gotten really close to him eversince. 

e!niko was silent, blushing 

Dream: he was never truly evil. Just misunderstood, didn't understand much. With love, understanding, he's gotten much better. 

e!niko actually kissed him, wrapped a arm around him. Dream smiled softly 

Ufpaps: it looks so 

Ufgaster: that's good, pal. 

Lust sans: your boy Sansy be a thirsty bitch, what do you have to drink, darling? 

Red: the Dr Pepper is Chia's, leave that alone. There's beer, grape soda, orange juice...

Lust sans: sweet. 

Lust Sans stood, got a grape soda, taking a sip. He noticed Chia coming in, he opened the fridge, handing her a dr pepper 

Lust sans: here you are, sweetie 

Chia: thank you 

Chia looked over, kissed Red's cheek, which made him turn his head, kiss her 

Chia: I'm going to our room 

Red: that's fine, Chia-Latte 

Chia: you haven't called me that in a hot minute 

Swappaps: I noticed Underfell Sanses love to call their mates "sweetheart" alot 

Red: I call her abunch of pet names. Chia-latte, sweetheart, baby girl, Squishy.. 

Chia felt light headed, Ufpaps noticed it, was watching. Nightmare was outside for a bit, as he was coming back, he saw Chia go upstairs, suddenly fall backwards. Nightmare gasped, caught her before she got hurt, holding her. 

Nightmare: Red, your wife just passed out! 

Red: WHAT!?

He bolted in, taking Chia, carrying her to the couch. Everyone went over, concerned. Niko's husband got a cup of cold water, gently poured some on her face to snap her out of it, Chia woke up, confused. 

Chia: what the-? 

Niko: you passed out, fell down the stairs, Nightmare caught you. 

Red: I have to take her to the doctor. She was throwing up earlier too. 

Ufgaster: wait, Gasters are doctors too, let us check it out.. 

e!niko scooped her up, walking with ufgaster, gatsy, niko. Everyone else comforted Red while they waited 

The 4 Gasters soon came back, ufgaster was holding the paper with the results

Red: how is she? 

Niko was smiling

Gatsy: You have to see this 

Red was given the paper, was reading quietly to himself, he saw something that made his eyes widen, cover his mouth, start to tear up. 

Edge: oh shit, man, what does it say?! 

Red gave it to him, ran upstairs to his room to chia, Nightmare read the paper with Edge 

Edge: ..Guys..Chia is pregnant.. 

Ufpaps: what!? 

e!niko: she's just experiencing some of the side effects of pregnancy sickness, we gave her medicine for it, she's going to be okay 

Chia was blushing heavy, silent, looked up when the door came open, Red ran in

Red: sweetheart! You're pregnant! 

Chia: y-yeah..I'm sorry, I know I was on the pill, but I think I forgot to take it one day..

Red: Don't apologize!..i..I always wanted to be a father..! I was just surprised because I knew you were on the pill..

Chia: it's okay, I think I'm ready for it anyway..I'm just worried about things with it..the moodswings, when it's actually time to give birth..that's gonna hurt ..

Red knelt by her by the bed, hugging her carefully 

Red: it's going to be okay. Ya got me, papyrus, G, everyone else who will help ya.. 

The others came in to check on them, heard them 

Nightmare: of course. You know I got nothing better to do in the day, so I'll be here in daytime if you need something 

Red: thanks 

Edge: same here, dude


	51. The chase

Later that week, Star was walking in a area not many go through unless it's to dump extra stuff or do drugs in their car. It was where she normally started after walking through the portal from where her and Geno live. 

As she walked, she noticed a car pull into the area, she felt her gut knot up. She felt like the car was coming to her. She prayed it wasnt. It pulled over by her, something told her to run for it, that's what she did. 

The car quickly turned around, drove after her. Her heart raced so bad it hurt, she managed to get out of the area, she knew they were still following. She ran up the hill that lead to the city, they were catching up on her, without thinking, she threw herself down another hill next to the road, tumbling down, hitting small rocks, getting covered in dirt, grass. 

Fresh sans was not far, on his skateboard, he saw this happen. 

The car stopped, the guys in the car were laughing at her. Star was trembling, in tears, she wanted to sob.   
Fresh's glasses read "no bro", he teleported. 

Guy3: oh look, it's one of those fat ass skeletons called a sans 

Fresh was standing there, grinning 

Fresh: rude, bruh. But ya bros know what's even ruder? Cashing poor ladies in cars. That ain't cool, man. 

The guys chuckled. Fresh went closer 

Fresh: Don't know why you boys are laughing. Harassment ain't no joke. 

Guy1: that ugly ass bimbo was the one who ran from us, asshole. 

Fresh: what was that? I don't speak trash. 

Guy1: get out of my way before I run you over! 

Fresh took his sunglasses off, revealing his eyes, they were oozing a purple slime, one eye was glowing, had tentacles coming out of the socket, his grin looked sinister. 

Blue strings suddenly ripped off the hood of the car, throwing it aside, more blue strings came out, grabbed all the guys. Error came out, hand in his pocket 

Error: did I just hear you call my kid a "ugly ass bimbo"? It sure sounded like I did! Heh heh, that's ironic. 

Errors voice got deeper, sounded more demonic, glitched up, the strings tightened 

Error: THE ONLY UGLY ONE HERE IS YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HURT MY KID, AND GET AWAY WITH IT!? 

His voice went back to normal 

Error: well, you'd be wrong! 

 

Star heard the sound of Gaster blasters, she froze, went pale 

There was a huge pile of dust where the car used to be 

Guy1: No!! my car!! 

Fresh: serves you right 

Error harshly dropped them, lifted himself up with his strings, looking down at them 

Error: let that be your only warning. If you ever come near my kid again..YOU WILL NEVER WALK AGAIN!! 

The guys panicked, ran for it, Error, Fresh watched. 

Fresh: ey! I didn't know that blue haired lady is your kid! When did ya adopt? 

Error: none of your damn business. Get lost, freak. 

Fresh: alrights! Tell the lady I said stay safe, bruh! 

He skated away, Error groaned, rolled his eyes 

Error: I fucking hate him. Annoying. 

Star got out of the area, went inside of the store that was I'm front of her. Error was going to comfort her, but she was gone. He sighed 

Sanster was in the store, was looking at the video games, trying to find which one he came for. He got a employee 

Sanster: can this be unlocked? I'm interested in purchasing a game in there 

The employee unlocked it, handed it to him before closing the case, locking it back. Sanster thanked him, purchased it, was on his way until he got a glimpse of star walking by. He looked over 

Sanster: oh, Evencia. I thought that was- what the!? What the hell!? 

Star: i-i-was chased b-by-by a gro-group of guys i-in the-their car..! 

Sanster: oh, good heavens! 

He frowned, noticed a stick was in her hair, he reached over to take it out, she buried her head into his chest, shaking. He held her, rubbing her back 

Ufundyne was walking by, running errands, she saw Sanster, Star, went over 

Ufundyne: sir, is there a problem here?

Sanster: someone chased this poor girl in their car.. 

Ufundyne: sounds like a fucking asshole. Ma'am, can you tell me the details? 

She showed her badge, showing she's a cop. Star did her best to explain everything. Ufundyne took notes. 

Ufundyne: i'll keep my eye open. Stay safe, kiddo 

Ufundyne made a call to the police department, telling them what she was told 

 

Later that night, ufpap came home, took off his work coat.   
Red: hey, bro. How was it at the mall today?

Ufpaps: quiet. Sans, I heard Error was seen today 

Red: oh god. What is he up to now? 

Ufpaps: Don't ask me, i dont know. Could have to do with the human girl he said he sees as his daughter. She was seen crying, bruised, banged up today

Red: oh shit, man.. 

Chia: maybe something happened, Error saved her from being kidnapped? Trafficking is pretty bad here, I almost got raped once years ago. Fucked me up 

Red: probably. And I bet so, that's why Im not comfortable with you walking by yourself 

Chia: everyone hates me walking alone 

Ufpaps: Undyne said Star was pretty shaken up. A younger sans was there with her 

Red: that must be that rich as fuck sans. He's cool. 

Chia: poor star. Hope she's okay 

Ufpaps: she's in shock, but she'll be okay. 

Red: damn. 

Blueberry was on the couch, listening 

Blue: mweh. When I get big, I will beat up those bad guys! 

Ufpaps patted his head, Blue smiled. Edge came in, got back from work. Blue hugged him, Edge froze, trembling. 

Blue: welcome back, other Red! 

Edge: heh..yeah..t-thanks. 

Edge swallowed. He knew this Blueberry was not his, was just a child, but he was still tramuatized, felt uncomfortable about any Blueberry touching him. 

Ufpaps lifted him, put him on his shoulders, went to the kitchen 

Ufpaps: you ready for the great papyrus to teach you how to cook? 

Blueberry: Yes!! 

Chia and Red helped Edge relax. Edge sighed 

Edge: nothing against him..just.. 

Red: I know. He's just a kid, he won't do anything fucked up. He's a good swap sans. 

Edge: most are, I know..I just..what mine did..his words still echo in my head..I try everyday to forget him, but..it's really hard..


	52. It's time

9 months had passed. Not much had happened. Things felt the same. Chia was expecting at any time. Red had everything ready for the baby. 

While Red was out with Sans in a different au, Edge was at work, Nightmare was over at Red's house, helping watch over chia just in case if it was time. She had been sleeping most of the day the past days. 

Nightmare was reading a book, sitting against the wall as she slept. Buttercup was curled up beside her. 

He looked up when Red came in, stood, closing his book 

Nightmare: nothing today. Just slept the whole time. 

Red: thanks. Ya can go now if ya want. 

Nightmare went back to Dreamtale, Red went over to his mini fridge, grabbing a mustard bottle. Chia opened her eyes, looked over. Red noticed. 

Red: ya slept the day away again 

Chia stood after stretching abit, went over. Red gently rubbed her baby belly 

Chia: how was your day? 

Red: pretty good. 

Chia: want watch tv? 

Red: sure 

Chia kissed his forehead before going downstairs to turn on the TV, Buttercup followed, knew how to walk now. 

Ufpaps was drinking a glass of wine on the couch. Buttercup smelled it, belated 

Ufpaps: no! Not for babies! 

Chia chuckled, lifted buttercup after sitting, Buttercup was looking in Ufpaps' direction, smelling the wine still. He stood with his wine 

Ufpaps: no means no! 

Chia carefully pulled her back, as she was, she suddenly felt...strange. she froze, had a expression that showed it. Ufpaps noticed, asked if she was okay. 

Chia stood, thought she had to use the bathroom, but right when she did, she felt wet, heard liquid hit the floor. She looked around, looked down, realized what was going on. Before she could say anything, Ufpaps did 

Ufpaps: Sans! Chia's water just broke! 

Red teleported downstairs, bolted over, Chia laid down, looking sickish, breathing heavy 

Red: sweetheart?! 

Ufgaster heard, came in. He saw her condition 

Ufgaster: Sans, that baby is coming now, like, right now! 

Without a word, Red scooped her up, teleported to the hospital emergency room, the desk lady looked

Red: I need help! Fast! My wife is about to give birth! 

The lady called for help, shortly, two doctors came out with a wheelchair, Red helped her sit, followed along as they took her to a room. After she got in bed, Red took her hand. 

Chia: oh god! I feel it's head! 

Red: shit-hang in there, sweetheart.. 

Once a doctor was ready to work, he instructed her to push, chia tried 

Chia: oh god it hurts! 

Red: I know it hurts, honey, but you have to keep trying, our kid is almost here.. 

She had pained expressions, screaming as she kept trying to push, Red held her hand tightly, continued encouraging her until a cry was heard, Red looked as the doctor got the baby, it was a skeleton monster like him. 

Doctor: this is..my first time birthing a skeleton baby.. I don't know how to tell if it's a boy or girl. 

Red stood, went over, gently placed his fingers on the baby's chest, closed his eyes for a bit. 

Red:..it's a boy..We have a son, Chia.. 

Red smiled wide, had heavy tears in his eyes. He wanted to kiss his head, but he knew the baby had to feel the mother's affection first. 

When he was cleaned, bundled up in a blanket, he was gently handed to chia. Chia was in pain from giving birth, had tears still. Red gently kissed her cheek. 

The baby looked like Red. He opened his eyes, seeing chia first. 

Red: holy shit, he has your eyes..! 

Chia: c-can you name him? I want you to name him. 

Red: ...I think I will call him...he looks like he'd have a Z in his name..Zane? 

Chia: I like that 

Zane yawned, looked at Red, Red smiled wide 

Red: he's looking at me! Uh, heh, hello, kiddo. I know you don't understand me, but I'm your father, that cute thing of girl is your mom. 

Chia laughed

Red: what?

Chia: that was just adorable...my vag feels so beaten up..that hurt.. 

Red: I'd say so. You should rest. 

Chia: I've been sleeping tho 

Red: and you just gave birth 

Chia: true 

Red: I'll allow visitors tomorrow 

Chia: alright. 

Red sat, watched over her, Zane as they slept. Male monsters stayed up the entire night, watching over the baby and the mother as they slept after giving birth, like a guardian that watches over them. They all had it in their instincts.


	53. Meeting Zane

The next day, Chia was still asleep, was out cold, dreaming. Red didn't wake her when he let others know she gave birth the last night. It took awhile, but soon, the door opened, Red looked over, still sitting beside Chia's bedside. 

Red: stay quiet. Chia's still asleep. Giving birth really took a lot out of her. 

He looked down, his frisk was with his toriel, frisk was holding a handful of flowers they picked from a bush at home, held it out to Red. He let out a small chuckle, took them, placed them in a empty vase. 

Red: some get well flowers, huh, kid? 

Frisk nodded, walking closer, trying to get a good look at the newborn, but was having trouble. Chara, Asriel were doing the same.   
Red picked up Frisk first, letting them have a look. Frisk smiled, gently rubbed Zane's tiny hand. 

Red: I named him Zane. You should see him awake. He has Chia's eyes. 

Frisk reached over, patting chia's head as she slept before Red placed them down, giving Asriel a turn to see, Chara was looking down, smiling. She was a tall child. 

Toriel: congratulations, sans. He looks so much like you. 

At one point, Chia's mom came, had a box of her favorite chocolates for her, set them on the table, looking at Zane. She was not happy her daughter gave birth to a skeleton, but was happy she was okay. Before leaving, she kissed Chia's head. Ufgrillby came in, holding Buttercup as she left the room, looking at her as she left, turned back to Red 

Ufgrillby: her mother still doesn't like our kind, huh? 

Red: yup..unfortunately..but, on the bright side, at least she trusts me now. Better than nothing. 

Buttercup sniffed the air, froze. She picked up the scent of her new brother. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Ufgrillby went over, gently placed her on the bed. Buttercup stared at Zane despite being blind. 

Red: don't worry, sweetie. That's your new baby brother. His name is Zane. 

Buttercup's tongue hung out of her mouth. Zane finally opened his hazel eyes, seeing her. Buttercup remained how she was. Suddenly she grabbed him. Red watched, making sure nothing went wrong. She actually put Zane in her lap, holding him close, hid her face into his. 

Red: well I'll be damned... 

Ufgrillby: seems like she loves him already. 

Chia opened her eyes, looked around, then at them. Red kissed her cheek 

Red: how'd you sleep, hun? 

Chia: still tired. But, that's normal for me. 

Red chuckled, knowing how that is. 

Red: your mom came by, dropped off one of your favorite candies. The kid brought flowers. 

Ufgrillby carefully hugged her, kissing the top of her head. He still loved her as his own. 

Ufgrillby: your boy is gorgeous, dear. 

Chia: thank you. He is...awe. Buttercup already loves him. That's cute- 

Suddenly glitching was heard, Red snarled, summoned a magic bone, Ufgrillby summoned a fire ball, glaring. 

Error: chill out. I'm just looking at the kid, then I'm out. 

Red: like I'd trust you! 

Error: I don't have anything up my sleeve today, I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Just seeing the kid, I'll leave. 

Red still didn't trust him, giving him evil eyes as he approached chia. Buttercup hissed at him, holding Zane protectively. Error still managed to be able to get a good look. 

Chia felt nervous, watching, was paranoid he'd do something, stairing at Error until he moved away 

Error: there. See? That's all. Bye now. 

Error summoned a portal, left. Red huffed. He was relived he didn't have to attack


End file.
